<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only you can look at me the way you do by merrythoughts, ReallyMissCoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581674">Only you can look at me the way you do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts'>merrythoughts</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyMissCoffee/pseuds/ReallyMissCoffee'>ReallyMissCoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But they're not quite friends yet, Canon Universe, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Facials, Feelings Realization, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn with Eventual Feelings, Post-Season/Series 06, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Slight dysfunction, Sneaking Around, risk of getting caught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyMissCoffee/pseuds/ReallyMissCoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But Liam knows that tonight's gonna be one of the nights where he caves in and he doesn't care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hot with need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written because we wanted some canon Thiam smut.</p><p><b>Disclaimer</b>: This is another merrythoughts &amp; ReallyMissCoffee production. In case you don't know us, just a heads up: this is written first and foremost as an alternating roleplay between us which doesn't necessarily translate smoothly into an easily digestible or traditional fic format.</p><p>At times the flow can be jarring - we know - but please forgo any constructive criticism regarding the format. We are choosing to share our work and if you like it, you like it, if not, press the back button and try something else as we have no interest in attempting to fic-ify our stories and cut down on the introspection/words etc. Thanks! :)</p><p>Liam written by <b>merrythoughts</b> | Theo written by <b>ReallyMissCoffee</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <hr/>
</div><p>Sometimes Theo just looks so good. Like, <em>really </em>good. Hot even. He'll wear just the right thing or his hair will be slightly different and it attracts Liam's attention. Like tonight. Theo's jeans look like they're just <em>almost </em>a size too small or something. Or maybe they just fit Theo well. Liam doesn't really know because he's never exactly been into fashion or anything. And it's not like dude clothes can really be <em>that </em>flattering (at least in comparison to girls), but here he is checking Theo out anyway.</p><p>But Liam knows that tonight's gonna be one of the nights where he caves in and he doesn't care. They don't mess around <em>all </em>the time. Maybe just once every week or two, but it feels like it's been a while since their last time which is why Liam feels horny and impatient. It makes sense to him.</p><p>He catches Theo's eye - or rather Theo catches him staring and then Theo predictably smirks. Liam doesn't let that reaction unnerve him. Such reactions used to bug him. Back when this started because he hadn't been sure of certain things (certain things like Theo wanting him <em>back</em>). Now Liam is. So when Liam gestures to the exit of the club, Theo goes with a confident swagger.</p><p>They hadn't turned up anything so why not blow off some steam and then check back later? Scott'll never know the difference.</p><p>They don't even make it to Theo's truck. Or they do, just not <em>inside </em>of it. Yet. Liam crowds into Theo, hands grabbing at Theo's shirt and pulling him in for a quick kiss.</p><p>"I want you," Liam growls. Usually talking is Theo's thing. Theo's the king of shit-talking, dirty talking... but Liam knows that Theo happens to like him saying stuff like this too.</p><hr/><p>Scott doesn't call on Theo often, and as much as life is complicated after everything with the ghost riders and the hunters, they've managed to come to a sort of arrangement. Maybe Theo's not an official member of the pack, but he keeps in contact with a few of them regularly. Corey acknowledges him and Peter will often engage him in conversation (even though Theo's still weirded out by him, but outcasts don't get to be picky). The biggest surprise - probably to all of them - is Liam.</p><p>Much to his (initial) irritation, they'd wound up working and fighting well together, and after the whole 'hunter' thing, Liam had relaxed a little around him. Scott had looked at it like a blessing in disguise, so whenever Liam needs a partner for reconnaissance... well. Here Theo is.</p><p>Except neither of them are looking for the guy they're supposed to be checking for. Theo's hyper-aware of Liam, and the fact that Liam hasn't taken his eyes off of Theo's ass for the last two minutes, and really. Theo's not <em>that</em> dedicated to Scott.</p><p>So when Liam gestures to leave, Theo goes immediately, his jeans already feeling a little tight(er) in anticipation. Yeah, fuck it, he'd made a bit of an effort before coming. It's been too long, he's been keyed up, and so when Liam suddenly crowds Theo back against his truck only a minute later and pulls him into a kiss, Theo groans and returns it.</p><p>The growl is hot. Liam expressing his intent is hot. Fuck if the guy doesn't learn quick.</p><p>"Get in the truck," Theo growls back, his hands dropping to the hem of Liam's shirt.</p><p>He untucks it with two quick tugs, and he's already got Liam's belt undone by the time that he manages to reach back and fumble with the back door of the truck. He <em>should</em> drive back to Liam's place, but whatever. Nothing says they can't make out a bit first.</p><hr/><p>God, doing shit with Theo is just on another level entirely. Nothing against Hayden, but things with Theo are intense in a way Liam's still not used to. Even though Liam is now more comfortable and experienced with Theo, none of it has lost its appeal. It's like some magnetic draw. They keep coming back to each other, and Liam can't see that changing any time soon. More. Harder. Faster. Deeper. Another.</p><p>Liam may not get together with Theo as much as he could, but what they do helps Liam get off later. In the shower, in bed, Liam's mind often drifts back to the highlights of the stuff they get up to. Sometimes he wonders about texting Theo to come over and "help" or he imagines what their next time will be like. It's fun to think back and recall all the hot moments with Theo. There never seems to be a shortage of memories available either.</p><p>When they're together it all feels like a flurry of their hands and mouths touching and taking and it's good. It really is. He's never grown tired of it. Which is why Liam tries to limit how often they do this. He's never been some sex freak, but with Theo? Theo brings something out. And it's no different when Theo growls out his order.</p><p>The truck is better. The truck is semi-private too. One step closer to doing <em>something</em> too (Liam isn't picky). Just Theo touching him and getting bossy is enough for Liam's dick to harden in excitement, and he wastes no time in crawling in the decently-spacious back of Theo's truck.</p><p>After Theo joins him and after the door is closed, Liam's hands rub along Theo's thighs. "You look hot tonight," he says as he lets one hand drift between Theo's legs and squeeze. His eyes are fixed on Theo's face. "You do it on purpose? You wanted me to get all horny lookin' at you?" Liam wouldn't put it past Theo.</p><hr/><p>It says a lot that Liam doesn't argue for a second. Instead, the moment that Theo has the door to the truck open, Liam steps around him and immediately crawls into the back of Theo's truck. Were they out in the forest or something, Theo would be tempted to use the bed of it instead, but in a public place? Yeah, if they're going to do anything, the back is safer. He knows it's just asking for some nosy cop to stop on by but fuck it, let them get an eyeful. It's been too long since Theo had Liam to care about the cops.</p><p>Besides, just seeing how hard Liam is, seeing the way that Liam's jeans spread over the more-visible tent in his boxers has Theo's own dick aching with arousal. He darts a quick, distracted look over his shoulder to make sure no one's followed them, and then he climbs into the back of the truck after Liam.</p><p>He reaches back to close the door, locking it for good measure, and he's all set to grab Liam in another kiss when suddenly hands are rubbing at his thighs and Theo looks back at him, his pulse a little quicker with anticipation. His eyes half-close with pleasure as Liam blatantly touches the front of his jeans, and Theo doesn't feel any shame as he ruts his hips forward into the touch once, shuddering at the squeeze to his dick.</p><p>The compliment doesn't hurt either. Despite the flare of pleasure, Theo smirks, letting out a quicker, breathless laugh as he sends Liam a lazily-satisfied look.</p><p>"You were taking too long," he supplies by way of explanation, which essentially means that <em>yes</em>, he'd done it on purpose. "Had to check to make sure you were still into this. You can't just make a guy worry like that, Liam."</p><p>And, to top off the tease in Theo's voice, he reaches over to fist a hand in the front of Liam's shirt and <em>jerks</em> him in, pulling him in close for an immediate biting kiss. Theo lets out a rougher exhale and his own hand drops between Liam's legs, sliding blatantly down the front of his open jeans to rub at his dick. Tonight isn't going to be a tentative night. Theo wants to <em>fuck</em>.</p><hr/><p>No, Liam wouldn't put it past Theo because Theo is still Theo. Maybe the chimera isn't going around and killing or plotting evil stuff, but manipulation? Being cunning? Yeah, Theo's still all about that. It doesn't really piss off Liam. At least, not now. It might later, but honestly? The idea that Theo <em>wanted</em> him to notice? Liam likes that. It shows initiative.</p><p>Underneath Theo's jeans, Theo's dick is already responding. They've always been quick to get hard and it's no different tonight. Liam likes that it's intense, that Theo is right there along with him. They both want each other. They both like doing this. They both enjoy it. It's simple, and not a lot is simple with Theo, so Liam appreciates that this one thing happens to be.</p><p>Theo answers, practically admitting to being impatient. Liam doesn't think that Theo was actually <em>worried</em>, however. Theo just doesn't strike him as the type. Being yanked into a kiss doesn't allow Liam the chance to reply, but he doesn't care. He kisses back, biting down on Theo's bottom lip when Theo's hand goes to rub against his own cock. They're kinda crowded in here, but Liam makes do, his own hands zoning in on Theo's fly, unbuttoning and pulling at the zipper.</p><p>As best as he can manage, Liam pushes into Theo's touch, kissing roughly as he palms at the bulge in Theo's boxers. It's been less than a minute and Liam is rock hard and horny.</p><hr/><p>Liam is hard under Theo's hand and suddenly Theo's second-guessing his decision to get out of the back seat and drive to Liam's house to fuck him. Inertia is always an issue with the two of them, because against all odds, they're <em>good</em> at this. They have the chemistry, the intensity, and the drive to make sex <em>good</em>, and it never disappoints. So, pulling away from it, gathering themselves up and apart from one another to move this to a different place seems almost daunting to think about.</p><p>Logically it'd make more sense; being able to shove Liam back against a bed and fuck him hard appeals more than half-fumbling fingers in the back of a truck, but he doesn't care. He'd prepared for this after the <em>last</em> time they'd fooled around in his truck and found the experience frustratingly limited.</p><p>So, when Liam's hand drops to Theo's jeans, Theo jerks his hips forward. It unsettles Liam's hand and there's a moment of clumsy pulling and pushing, but eventually Theo's belt gives way and the two of them are kissing, hot and heavy, hands touching. Liam bites Theo's lower lip and Theo hisses at the sting, then does it right back, shoving Liam back against the far door and climbing insistently between his legs.</p><p>Fuck it. Liam's hard. Theo's hard. Liam's house is too far away to care about.</p><p>Theo slides his hand up as he bites Liam's lips and licks into his mouth, kissing him rough and insistent. He tugs sharply at Liam's jeans until they slide down past his ass, and then he leaves them, sliding his hand down into Liam's boxers to wrap around his cock.</p><p>"Fuck, yeah," Theo breathes into the kiss. "That's right. You're gagging for it just as much as I am."</p><hr/><p>It turns out that fighting together isn't the only thing that Theo and him happen to be good at. They're also really fucking good at <em>this</em> - at kissing and touching and pushing and taking. It's a fast, almost frenzied affair that gets Liam going - that gets them <em>both</em> going. Liam isn't even gay, at least he wasn't until he met Theo and girls are still who he mainly is attracted to. Girls and Theo apparently. What a weird mix. Liam doesn't care.</p><p>He doesn't have as much experience or finesse with the gay stuff as Theo does, but Liam's learned and Theo hadn't complained (much).</p><p>Theo may be trying to think about practical matters such as what they can do and not do, but Liam isn't concerned. It's hard to be practical when Theo is biting him back, not quite enough to bleed, but almost. As best as he can manage, he's spreading his legs as Theo presses in closer. Their teeth and tongues clash and Liam is growing more hot and sweaty. Theo goes a step further, yanking his jeans down off his ass and Liam can't be bothered to care because Theo's hand is working its way under his boxers and touching his dick directly.</p><p>Liam doesn't know if he'd say he was <em>gagging</em> for it (it's a Theo word), but he understands the sentiment. His hands leave Theo's crotch in favor of groping at Theo's arms and up to his shoulders, just trying to take in and touch as much of Theo's body as he can.</p><p>A reckless jolt surges through Liam as he kisses across Theo's jaw. Closer to Theo's ear, Liam whispers, "You wanna fuck me?"</p><hr/><p>It's quick, but life is too short to worry about going slow. It's like a wildfire, how Liam just surges in Theo's mind some nights and burns away everything else. It starts as a spark and just roars to life when Theo least expects it. The only consolation is that he's clearly not alone in that, because despite Liam being a teenager, he still gets hard in record time, and he's still <em>just</em> as desperate as Theo feels.</p><p>It had been impulsive and reckless the first few times. They'd been in limbo until Theo had damned the consequences, dropped to his knees, and had gagged on Liam's dick until he'd come down his throat. It had been enough to set the tone, Liam jerking him off after. After that, they'd dared to fuck around in public places, and pushed each other more and more. So, yeah, Theo's giving serious consideration to damning <em>these</em> consequences and just going for it.</p><p>Liam's hand leaves Theo's jeans in favor of grabbing at him, but Theo doesn't mind the loss of contact. Liam's dick is hard and hot in his hand and Theo gives it a quick few strokes, re-learning the feel and weight of it. And when Liam leans in and kisses along his jaw, then just up and asks if Theo wants to fuck him, Theo shudders and lets out a low growl against Liam's shoulder.</p><p>"No. I'm <em>going</em> to fuck you," he corrects, nosing in against Liam's neck to bite, sharper and quicker. He nudges Liam's thighs open wider even if it does make Liam's jeans dig into his skin. Theo's thumb drags over the slit of Liam's dick.</p><p>"Could do it <em>right here</em>. Right in my truck, where anyone could walk by and see you begging for my dick."</p><hr/><p>Getting fucked is still a little weird - at least inside of Liam's head. He'd never thought about it before because it hadn't been relevant to his orientation. Now his orientation leans toward Theo. Theo's done a whole bunch of ass stuff that Liam's come so hard from - including getting fucked. It's a thing now. Liam keeps meaning to ask Theo if he could be on top, but that's a question for later. This is still new, it's still an almost novelty, so Liam won't push them to change things up.</p><p>Bedsides, things are really good. Other than the fact that Theo is a guy and gay stuff is obviously happening, there's other things too - things that Liam hadn't really done with Hayden. All this roughness, the biting and scratching and sometimes choking... Theo holding him down or shoving something in his mouth so that he can't talk? Theo's mouth busy dirty talking like a pornstar? Them messing around in semi public places? This is new stuff for Liam, but he's steadily growing addicted to it. It's exciting.</p><p>Liam's stomach tightens when Theo corrects him. Theo's <em>going</em> to fuck him. A sharp bite comes to his neck and Liam hisses, hips jerking up as Theo rubs over the sensitive tip of his dick. The idea of getting fucked in Theo's truck shouldn't hold any appeal, but it kinda does. Mostly. They have lube back at Liam's room and while he might heal and like a bit of pain, no lube at all doesn't seem exactly desirable--</p><p>"Lube?" Liam grits out, ignoring his jeans digging into him and he's not even going to reply to the whole <em>'he's going to beg for Theo's cock'</em> thing. "Don't really wanna do it without that."</p><hr/><p>It's still kind of a surprise to know that Liam can take this. When they'd first started, Theo had been more reckless in a different way. Yeah, he pushes Liam's limits and tests him more now, but back then, he'd purposefully shoved Liam out of his comfort zone, trying to get Liam to wimp out or run away. After all, if Liam was the one to bail out, Theo wouldn't have had to deal with the fallout. He'd been convinced it would end spectacularly with another few broken noses and maybe a lot worse.</p><p>But Liam hadn't run away. He hadn't backed down. If anything, he'd arched <em>into</em> Theo when Theo had bit him, and he'd bitten back <em>just</em> as hard. He'd not been afraid to have Theo rough him up, and the sex has been fucking <em>amazing</em>. Which is why Theo's still annoyed that it had taken Liam <em>this</em> long to give in and get with the program.</p><p>He's here now, though, and he's just as into it as Theo wants him to be. Liam is responsive, hissing and gasping, his hips jerking, and Theo gives real consideration to sucking Liam off and holding him down forcefully just because he can. But Liam gasps out something else - an agreement, eager in his own right - and Theo feels his dick throb in his own jeans at the knowledge that Liam's <em>into</em> this.</p><p>"Bet you I could make you like it," Theo growls, his voice a low, sultry taunt as he jerks his hand over Liam's dick, just shy of too much. "You're a werewolf. You'd heal. Or maybe you just want me to eat you out, huh?" Theo draws back enough to smirk down at Liam, admiring how fucking wrecked Liam looks already.</p><p>"Bet'cha didn't know guys could do that to each other. Doesn't seem like a <em>Mason</em> thing. You'd probably come all over yourself before I could even get my dick in you, though."</p><hr/><p>If Liam's horny and with Theo, it's not so weird to be up for getting fucked. When alone, dick in his hand, it still feels a little dirty to be thinking about <em>and</em> get off to. Because it's still new... ish. Liam keeps count. He's been fucked a total of seven times now - seven times with Theo's dick. Theo has finger fucked him more than that, because fingering comes first, but doesn't always end up with an actual dick in his ass.</p><p>While they can get touchy in public, it's never gone too far. Getting fucked in the backseat of Theo's truck is on another level compared to rushed handjobs in a bathroom. Theo's truck is parked in the back of the parking lot and not near any streetlights, but this is still risky. It's not as if Liam wants them to get caught either and yet...</p><p>And yet Liam isn't saying no and pushing Theo off of him (which he totally can do and they both know it).</p><p>Liam's breathing is quick and ragged, and his dick twitches at the roughness of Theo's hand. But it's not the hand on his cock that Liam is focused on. Liam can't focus on that because Theo is talking to him, voice low and sexy and confident. But it's not the tone, nope, it's Theo's words that have Liam's eyes widening. Because Theo is talking about <em>eating him out,</em> and while Liam might logically know that that kind of thing happens, he hasn't thought about it. And they haven't done it.</p><p>But now it's all he can think about and he squirms under Theo.</p><p>"Make me then," Liam challenges right back. "Eat me out and make me come all over myself, and <em>then</em> I'll let you fuck me."</p><hr/><p>It's just talk. It's what Theo does. He'd learned really early on that Liam has a really thin line between two extremes. If Theo is too vulgar, Liam gets pissed and can - and has - punched him for his efforts. If he's not vulgar enough, Liam can begin to think too much and it gets a little awkward. But there's a fine line between the two of them where Liam just fucking <em>aches</em> for it, and Theo's learned how to mostly skirt that line.</p><p>Liam gets wild when he's really horny and it's always a sight to see. And, seeing as how it usually happens when Theo's balls-deep in Liam's ass, with claw-marks on his shoulders and Liam grabbing at him, he's learned how to tip the scales in his favor there.</p><p>So, really, it's <em>just</em> talk. Or it's supposed to be. But the moment that Liam actually seems to register what Theo had said, the scent of Liam's arousal all but explodes in the truck. Theo feels the throb in Liam's dick, and he's a little surprised, but when Liam challenges him <em>and</em> gives Theo incentive to follow through, fuck it. He's down.</p><p>"Yeah? You might regret putting me up to that," Theo breathes, sliding his hand away from Liam's dick and setting his hands on Liam's hips instead. "I just might ruin you for anything else. Hell, fuck that. I'm <em>going</em> to."</p><p>And, before Liam can unpack <em>that</em> one - Theo grabs Liam around the hips and then yanks him in closer. He forces Liam to turn around in the truck, and when he pushes him back down against the seat, it's a little cramped, but <em>he</em> likes the position, with Liam's ass in the air and his face all but pressed against the seat.</p><p>Theo yanks Liam's jeans and boxers down to mid-thigh and without checking to see if he's comfortable - Hell, without <em>waiting</em> - Theo reaches up to spread Liam's asscheeks and leans in, sucking a wet kiss immediately to his hole. He's not gentle with it, not tentative. Theo tackles it with the same enthusiasm he <em>always</em> does with Liam. Liam just brings it out in him.</p><hr/><p>Theo's always been pretty mouthy - not chatty in the way Peter will go on and on, but certainly opinionated. Given Theo's status as <em>barely</em> in the pack, he's not as open with the others as he is with Liam. But Theo and him do <em>this kind</em> of shit so it makes sense that Theo doesn't hold back.</p><p>It's not really Theo's opinions or sarcastic comments that Liam gets more of - it's Theo's dirty talk that he gets to experience. And Theo is really good at dirty talking, he's got the perfect voice, the perfect tone, the right words and pace... Oh, sometimes Theo goes too far and Liam's not quite worked up enough to let certain things fly, and he'll punch Theo just to prove that he can. Because sometimes it's just satisfying to punch Theo, and other times Theo gets too cocky and it's easy enough to pretend to be offended.</p><p>But one thing that Liam's learned from all of Theo's talking is that Theo will definitely follow through. Which means that Theo is going to actually go to town on his ass with his mouth? Liam doesn't know what to expect. He's had Theo's spit-slick or lubed up fingers there, and he's had Theo's mouth on his dick and balls but not back further than that. No time like the present to find out?</p><p>Because Theo is quick to threaten about ruining him or some shit, but Liam isn't allowed time to think about that or respond. Theo is roughly yanking him closer and then shoving at him to turn around. It's not necessarily easy to do all of this, but Theo is nothing but persistent as he pushes Liam into the position he wants.</p><p>Liam's scrunched, on his knees, head down in the corner and ass up. And then his <em>bare</em> ass is up after Theo jerks down his boxers and jeans. Anticipation is at like an eleven out of ten, Liam's pulse quick--</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>!" he curses in a strangled voice because he's suddenly spread apart and Theo's mouth is actually on him - down there - and it's more sensitive than he expected, but also good. Really good. Liam squirms, but given the cramped position he can't actually go anywhere.</p><hr/><p>Theo doesn't do this often. Hell, he hasn't in a long time, and even then, it had been sparing. A casual fling in school who had gotten too mouthy, a random hook-up in a bar he'd needed to charm. It's never been like this. It's never been <em>Liam</em>, and for some reason that actually makes a difference.</p><p>They don't talk about this - whatever this is - and that suits Theo just fine. Liam lashing out at him doesn't ruin the flow they've got and knowing that he can rope Liam into these moments just makes dealing with the whole damn pack that much easier. Because even when Theo does go too far and Liam lashes out at him, it doesn't always devolve into a fight. Sometimes they kiss bloody, and sometimes - if Theo's feeling riled up - he'll taunt Liam into hitting him again. Violence, sex, Theo doesn't care. It's all a high, and Liam's like a damn drug.</p><p>So, listening to the way that Liam all but shouts his curse the moment that Theo tastes him properly? Yeah, that goes right to his dick. Liam tries to squirm, but even Theo can tell how cramped it is. He lets Liam try, lets him push back a little bit just to prove he can. Then Theo reaches around, wrapping his arms around to press his hands down on the small of Liam's back. Theo pushes, pinning him down, and with a low, rougher moan, he licks wet and hot over Liam's hole. He does what he'd said: he eats Liam out, each exhale rougher, almost a snarl against Liam's skin.</p><p>"Don't touch yourself," Theo orders when he draws back just a bit. His chin is wet with his own saliva. "If you touch yourself, I'll stop. Put your hands against the door and keep them there, or I'll pin them behind your back."</p><hr/><p>Liam isn't necessarily surprised that Theo has experience doing this kind of thing. Theo has <em>a lot</em> of experience doing a lot of things. More than him, and definitely more same-sex stuff, but as far as Liam is concerned, he's the one that benefits from Theo's experience. Liam doesn't ask about that experience - about Theo's past partners, because maybe they're dead like Tracy, and that'd definitely put a damper on things. Liam would rather not know about Theo's past. Bedsides, what Theo does now is what matters.</p><p>And maybe Liam had claimed that he felt responsible for Theo, but it's gone beyond that. Liam still keeps an eye out on the chimera, but it's not entirely because Scott told him to. Not anymore.</p><p>He hopes no one is watching them right now because he's cramped, boxers and jeans only yanked down far enough in order to give Theo access to ass. His ass that Theo is using his tongue and lips on and <em>fuck</em>, it's weird. Theo doesn't allow him much movement. Liam's lower back is pushed down and Theo continues to insistently lick at him. Liam bites the insides of his cheek, trying to process the strangeness of the sensation.</p><p>He's still hard - it's still hot - so maybe that's all that matters? Theo's voice is ragged. Liam's given rules or instructions... which he usually doesn't like - or at least doesn't immediately give in to - but <em>now</em>? In this crazy moment, Liam decides to go along with it. The idea of Theo pinning his arms back is hot, but for now Liam grasps the door handle.</p><p>"I can tell you like this," Liam taunts back, breathless. He's gotta say something after all. And it's true.</p><hr/><p>Theo's half-expecting Liam to disobey him. Honestly, when it comes down to it, Theo wouldn't mind. If Liam ignores his instructions, it means he gets to exert a little force, and despite what Liam might <em>say</em>, he knows that Liam's hot for it. He knows that sometimes Liam challenges him just to see what he'll do, and Theo can't say that he doesn't do the same when Liam gives him an ultimatum. This thing between them is just an endless high, one that Theo wants to chase and keep riding until they both burn out.</p><p>To his surprise, Liam doesn't fight back. For a second, he considers pinning Liam's wrists anyway, but having Liam actually listen to him is a thrill in and of itself. Theo feels the flare of resulting arousal, and when he leans in again and starts to eat Liam out again, it's a little rougher, a little more enthusiastic.</p><p>Liam's taunt basically falls on deaf ears. Mostly. Theo lets out a breathless chuckle in response, and he makes a point to suck a bruising kiss over Liam's hole before he leans back enough to speak.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I? Got you all spread out like a damn buffet, and those <em>sounds</em> you keep making? Fuck, Liam. You're hot."</p><p>And, because Theo's feeling a little impulsive <em>and</em> because he can, as he leans back in and kisses wetly at Liam's hole, tracing the slightly-puffy rim with his tongue, he draws one hand back. Though they have limited space, he still brings it down on Liam's ass hard enough to almost hurt <em>his</em> ears, but the way that Liam's hole clenches in response has Theo groaning. Fuck, he loves this.</p><hr/><p>Theo's fingers have touched and teased him here, tapping and poking in just the tip of one digit until Liam growls curse words for Theo to get going. Theo's dick has rubbed against his hole, the head hot and blunt. Theo's actually fucked him - Theo's dick in his ass. That's pretty major. Is any of that different compared to Theo's mouth and tongue? Maybe not technically, but a mouth seems like a bigger deal. <em>Oral sex</em>. Liam gets it. It's personal, but it's kind of impossible to be dignified with a face buried in genitals.</p><p>Not that Theo's ever cared about dignity, and it's proven here and now as Theo goes to town on his ass. Liam's taunt is kind of pointless, but just saying something back in return had been his point. It's beyond weird to feel puffs of air against his wet asshole as Theo chuckles and speaks up. Liam doesn't exactly feel spread out like a buffet, but he understands where Theo is going. Like some power trip, Theo gets off on blowing his mind.</p><p>Liam's hands tighten on the door handle - his one supportive anchor point here. He pants, ragged and quick as Theo's tongue wiggles its way around his hole. Liam isn't expecting the spank and he tenses in response, pain and hot embarrassment rushing in as he cries out in surprise.</p><p>But they both know that Liam likes it. Not excessive spanking or pain exactly, but more like the drive behind it - that Theo is focused completely on him and determined to make him feel things.</p><p>What Liam does in response is push back against Theo's tongue. He's here and he likes it, so he might as well get the full effect. That's what he's going with.</p><hr/><p>God <em>damn</em> if he doesn't love the way that Liam sounds when he's high on sensation. It's one of Theo's favorite things. Sure, maybe he isn't that popular in the pack still, but does it matter when he can have Liam gasping and cursing and loving his cock or his tongue? Theo's not sure what he'd do without this option. Liam's basically his own personal addiction.</p><p>So the feeling of his hole clenching around Theo's tongue? The sound of Liam crying out and the way his body jerks in shock? Then the way that Liam suddenly pushes back on Theo's tongue like he's trying to fuck back on his dick? That's hot, and Theo feels the answering throb of arousal deep inside himself. He groans low in his throat, hungry to draw more out in Liam, and when his hands come to Liam's ass again, he doesn't hesitate to squeeze and massage, touching for the sake of touching.</p><p>Theo eats Liam out like he won't get another chance to. He varies between just <em>going</em> for it hard enough that his jaw begins to ache, then easing off for lighter, teasing flicks of his tongue and slower, sucking kisses that leave Liam's hole flushed until his body heals it.</p><p>When Theo draws back to catch his breath, he dips his thumbs in close to Liam's hole, rubbing one of them lower, along his perineum. Theo wets his lips and ducks his head to wipe the saliva from his chin.</p><p>"What d'you think? This something you want me to keep in my back pocket for later? Thought I felt you getting a bit close there..."</p><hr/><p>They've done spanking before. It's not an<em> every time </em>thing, but it's not new. Theo seems to only do it when Liam's not expecting it, as if it's somehow better to surprise Liam with a swat to the ass. Which Liam doesn't mind. It's not bad or anything.</p><p>Okay, he actually <em>likes</em> it. While Liam normally doesn't care for surprises, the spark of sensation that jolts through him, how it makes him jerk? It gets Liam going, gets him hyped up, and it's no different now. Theo spanks him and this time the only thing that's new is that Theo's stupid tongue is at his hole, so he actually <em>clenches </em>around it.</p><p>As difficult as it is to fully understand how he can enjoy getting a dick up his ass, Theo's tongue is wet and perfect and it feels crazy intense, so Liam <em>does </em>push back, wanting it inside, deeper. Liam's glad his face is buried, hidden away from Theo's gaze, because he's squeezing his eyes shut hard, cheeks flushed. Theo spanks a few more times before relenting. Liam's ass burns from the slightly painful touch, but it's all overshadowed by Theo's mouth and tongue.</p><p>Liam's cock hangs hard and heavy and dripping as his arousal churns through him. Theo's tongue is insistent, spearing into him hard and fast, making Liam shake and push back. When the pace alternates to teasing licks and kisses, Liam's groaning and biting his lips bloody when his fangs accidentally come out. It's an interesting, weird mix of <em>too much </em>and <em>give me more, </em>and Liam thinks he's a fan of it.</p><p>Any concerns of lube are no longer on his mind. Liam's wired and antsy and despite Theo's predictable comments, he doesn't move or give a comeback of his own. Obviously from his reaction, he'd want Theo to do it again at some point. He doesn't need to say anything. Liam takes the break, his grip easing on the door handle.</p><p>While he remembers what he'd taunted - Theo to make him come <em>and then </em>he'd let Theo fuck him - waiting longer doesn't feel like it's something he can do. Not when they're in the back of Theo's truck.</p><p>"C'mon and fuck me," Liam finally says, voice ragged as he gives in.</p><hr/><p>It's worth it. Theo's jaw aches and his tongue feels sore and a little tired at the floor of his mouth, but like Hell if he wouldn't launch right back in and keep doing this for hours, his own discomfort be damned. Liam's taking this like a champ and the more that Theo does it, the more he wants to <em>keep</em> doing it. So sue him, he's into people being appreciative over his skills. He's into the sounds that Liam makes. He's into the scent of arousal and the desperate little twitches of Liam's muscles. And he's <em>definitely</em> into the blatant praise that comes from each little sound, squirm, and scent.</p><p>Theo works his jaw a little and takes a moment to catch his breath. Sure, it gives Liam the chance to do the same, but considering Theo hasn't made Liam come yet, he's pretty sure a breather will only make it more intense when he goes back into it.</p><p>He's expecting Liam to kick him, maybe to reach back and swat at him, or even cuss him out a little bit. Liam usually does that when Theo stops - at least when Liam had been getting close. Given the faint scent of blood on the air, Theo's guessing that Liam's been biting his lips bloody, and he only really does that when he begins to lose control. It's hot, and Theo gives it a few more minutes of this before Liam can't take it anymore.</p><p>So, when Liam does speak up, his voice ragged and fucking <em>hot</em> with need, Theo freezes. He hadn't been expecting Liam to want Theo to fuck him so soon, but there's no question about it. Theo wets his lips, his own dick throbbing at the thought, and when he lets out a breath through his teeth, he's already turning away.</p><p>"Stay like that. Don't move," Theo growls out, and awkwardly reaches between the two front seats of his truck. It takes more effort than he wants to reach the glove compartment, and he probably strains his elbow in the process, but he eventually manages to fumble the compartment open and grab a small tube of lube near the front.</p><p>He doesn't say anything about it, just pulls himself back. Theo opens the bottle, breaks the seal inside - proving that it hadn't been used before this - and just like that, he has his fingers coated in the stuff. Maybe he hadn't expected to need this to fuck Liam for real, but given the habit of fucking around in public spaces, Theo had been prepared for fingering Liam in the passenger's seat, or at a restaurant or something.</p><p>This is <em>so</em> much better. He presses down on Liam's back to keep him pinned, and he goes through the prep faster than he probably should. Liam's wet and open from being tongue-fucked, but Theo still uses his fingers, going quick until Liam can take three with only a little discomfort. And when Theo finally pulls them free and shoves his own jeans and boxers down his thighs, he strokes the excess over his own dick with a low groan.</p><p>"I swear if you fucking claw my seats up, I'm sending you the bill," Theo warns, but he sounds breathless. Taking his cock in hand, Theo gives himself a few quick strokes to the sight of Liam's wet hole, and then he's nudging the head of his dick against hot skin and carefully beginning to push forward. Prep hadn't been <em>that</em> extensive, so he's willing to take this a bit slower.</p><hr/><p>As much as Theo may like when he gives in, Liam doesn't like being the one to ask or tell Theo that he wants to be fucked. When he's not in the moment, it still strikes Liam as weird, like he can't believe that he's still doing this. Tonight would be the eighth time. He wonders if Theo counts, if he knows. Liam wonders if it <em>means</em> anything. The fact that Liam let Theo do it again after the first time which left Liam aching inside for the rest of the night. It means that obviously Liam wasn't turned off by it.</p><p>Handjobs and blowjobs are Liam's go-to. It's what he's used to, at least being the <em>recipient</em>. There's really no issue with <em>Theo</em> jerking him off or using his mouth, but Liam still hasn't returned the oral favor. He can touch Theo's cock more or less fine, but he hasn't felt exactly brave enough to try giving head yet and honestly... Liam kinda likes holding something over Theo. Maybe Liam will let Theo finger him and fuck him, and Liam will usually get Theo off with his hands if need be, but he won't give Theo a blowjob.</p><p>And he happens to know that Theo likes his mouth and wants one, so maybe that plays into it too.</p><p>But he's asked (told) Theo he wants to get fucked. While Liam's been trying to hold back his sounds, it's not exactly easy, and his throat feels dryer from failing. Getting fucked or wanting it... It's like an edgy nervousness flitting around in his body that <em>should</em> make Liam want it to stop, but somehow never does.</p><p>While Theo sometimes decides to take a risk and be a dick by teasing, he doesn't tonight. Which is probably smart. Given how keyed up Liam feels, he's definitely not in the mood to wait and play along. He keeps his head down, tracking as Theo reaches for something in the front. It's not exactly pleasant to have his boxers and jeans pulled down, ass up in the air, and head cramped down, but it is what it is. Liam can feel Theo's spit beginning to dry on his skin--</p><p>And then lubed fingers are on him. Apparently Theo was prepared and just talking about not using lube to be a jerk. Not really a surprise. Theo is quick with the prep, but the tongue-action has helped loosen him and two fingers aren't that much of a stretch. Even with the discomfort, Liam is trying to push back and help (which doesn't seem to be like much help because Theo is also pushing down on his back).</p><p>They get to three fingers and when the burn begins to subside, Theo deems him ready.</p><p>"Shut up about your truck," Liam grits out after fingers are removed and all he can do is wait. "You're getting to fuck me." It seems like a good argument.</p><p>Theo doesn't make him wait long. The anticipation is always the worst, just the brush of Theo's slick cockhead against him has Liam trembling. The anticipation gives way to a flare of discomfort when Theo begins to push in, but it's not as fast as he normally goes. Liam is able to adjust quicker, breathing rough as he groans from slowly getting filled by Theo's dick. It takes Liam very little time before he's rocking back in short little movements, fucking himself on the head and first few inches of Theo's cock.</p><hr/><p>Fuck it. Theo knows he's going too fast here, but he doesn't care. Normally, Theo would have stuck to his guns, would have insisted on eating Liam out until he came all over himself, or until he begged. Whatever came first. Maybe Theo hasn't eaten Liam out before, but he <em>has</em> sucked him off, and fucked him, and jerked him off, and he's definitely denied Liam one of the three until Liam's bent to a previously-established condition before. It wouldn't be abnormal to push him, to insist, but <em>Theo</em> is the one who isn't in the mood to wait.</p><p>Maybe it's the whole <em>in public</em> thing, or maybe it's the sounds that Liam had been making when Theo had his tongue buried in Liam's hole, but as he skims through prep, all Theo wants to do is <em>finally</em> fuck Liam again. It's been too damn long, and as much as he loves the other stuff they get up to, there's something thrilling in the way Liam always reacts when Theo's inside of him. Liam's always been enthusiastic, always gets way more into sex than Theo expects him to, but it's always the best when they've held off for awhile. So sue him. He doesn't want to wait.</p><p>And <em>fuck</em> if the feeling isn't amazing. All it takes is that first push, the first slide of Theo's dick inside and Theo closes his eyes with a low, cursed groan. Liam's body fights him for a second, but when the head of his cock is inside, Theo isn't the only one left groaning. Theo hears Liam's pulse pick up speed, scents the spike of desperation and arousal, and he knows without needing to check that Liam's dick is probably leaking all over his seats.</p><p>Not that Theo minds. All it takes is a few slow, careful rocks of his hips for Liam's body to relax enough to let him deeper inside. Theo still takes it slow because he's not a <em>complete</em> ass, but apparently 'slow' isn't what Liam's hungry for.</p><p>All it takes is that first, sudden push back for Theo to hiss. Liam rocks back, impatient, fucking himself on Theo's dick in a way that has heat settling low in Theo's stomach. His dick twitches and a part of him considers taking it easy, but fuck it. If Liam's greedy for it, why shouldn't Theo push his luck? So, with a soft curse, a ground-out, "<em>fuck, Liam</em>," Theo braces his free hand on Liam's back too, keeping him pinned, and he rolls his hips forward, fucking deeper in purposeful thrusts. Theo goes until he feels himself bottom out, and then it's all wet, hot, tight, and <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>"Fuckin' knew you were hungry for it," Theo breathes out, his voice all but dripping satisfaction. "If I'd known that fucking you in public would get you <em>this</em> hot, I would'a done it a lot sooner."</p><hr/><p>Not that Liam has any complaints with his previous sex life, but getting fucked is still intense and entirely Theo's fault. Liam's always considered himself fairly open, and given that he liked girls and ya know, dated them, he thought he was straight. Every once in a while he'd notice a hot guy, but he's used to hanging out with Mason, it just made sense that he'd also dude-watch.</p><p>But apparently Liam's not so straight. It's just messing around though. It's just sex. No big deal. Experimenting is a part of growing up, and Theo's happens to be his gay sexual experimentation.</p><p>Straight, bisexual, whatever - terms don't matter to Liam right now. They're in the back of Theo's truck and they've probably only been at this for about ten to fifteen minutes, but they should try and finish up. Liam may enjoy the risk of getting caught, but he definitely doesn't want anyone finding him with ass up and getting pounded by Theo.</p><p>Because Theo's not exactly super welcome or really liked within the pack and the adults in the know. It's like a step above "tolerated." And even if Theo's helped and not done anything evil in a long time, Liam doesn't know if he exactly trusts the guy. But he's pretty sure that keeping an eye out on Theo doesn't mean get fucked by him, but here Liam is anyway...</p><p>It might feel severe and a little uncomfortable - Theo's certainly not small - but all of that makes Liam want to push for more and push for harder. He hears Theo's response - Liam's name paired with a curse, and he likes the sound. While a hand remains on his back to hold him down, Theo goes for it, pushing in deeper, moving his hips to feel Liam better.</p><p>When Theo shoves all the way in, Liam shudders at how absolutely full he feels. There's an edge of hurt, but it only adds to the overall intensity. When Theo speaks up, his words aren't a surprise. Theo has this habit of trying to antagonize him and it's no different now.</p><p>"Yeah? And what about you?" Liam retorts in a tight voice. "Bet you couldn't wait to get your dick inside me." And he rocks back, purposely clenching his muscles around Theo's cock. "So give it to me, fuck me already."</p><hr/><p>It's always different with Liam. Theo had never been <em>chaste</em> or anything; he'd been used to fucking around, but there's just this extra edge when it comes to Liam. He's not sure what it is. It can't be because Liam's a werewolf, because Theo had fucked other shifters in the past. It's not because Liam's strong, because again, Liam's not the first. It's just something inherently <em>Liam</em>, like the cocktail of his scent, or how he'd just as happily jerk Theo off as he would punch him square in the face.</p><p>Liam is just <em>intense</em> and Theo's into it. So, yeah, he can't help but antagonize Liam a little bit, because fuck if this whole fucking around thing isn't better when Liam's impatient or a little pissed off.</p><p>Liam clenches down around his dick suddenly, rocking pointedly, fucking himself back on Theo's cock, and Theo shudders, a thrill racing through him at how much <em>better </em>this is when Liam's pushing back the way he is. It ramps up the intensity and Theo lets out a breathless laugh as he grips Liam's sides hard enough to bruise. It's a little disappointing that he can't <em>see</em> the bruising, but fuck it. When else is he going to get Liam face-down in his truck with his ass in the air? When else is he going to see Liam practically begging to be fucked?</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Needy little bitch sometimes, aren't you?" Theo asks as he moves one hand from Liam's back to brace on the seat beside him, one of his feet finding purchase on the door so he can ground himself. Theo draws back slow, feeling each clenching drag of Liam's slick heat over his dick. And, before Liam can take it back or turn around and punch him, Theo throws caution to the wind and snaps his hips forward.</p><p>It's probably too much, probably a little too hard, but he knows that Liam <em>likes</em> a little pain sometimes. He fucks deep into Liam's ass, each thrust hard and slow, the snap of his hips against Liam's ass overly loud in the small space. Not that he cares; the threat of getting caught is just as potent as driving those soft, stolen sounds from Liam's lips. If he can't see Liam's face, like hell is he letting Liam bite anything back.</p><hr/><p>Liam doesn't consider himself <em>hungry</em> for it. Not for Theo, not for his dick, and certainly not to be fucked in a semi-public space with the risk of getting caught. Hungry isn't the word for it. It's like a persistent itch. He can try and ignore it, try to distract himself, but it's always there. Messing around with Theo is finally scratching that itch, and the relief is all high flying emotions and arousal. It might be rushed and rough, but it's perfect in a way.</p><p>It's what he's used to. It's what <em>they're</em> used to.</p><p>And he can't see it stopping. Yeah, Liam doesn't think they can hide what they're doing forever. He has this sneaking suspicion that people are already starting to figure things out too. Mason, definitely, and any of the other wolves if they happen to be focusing enough to catch a scent, but Scott hasn't brought it up (and that's the conversation that Liam is least looking forward to).</p><p>Theo grabs him roughly which has Liam hissing, but he does nothing to stop it. The <em>needy little bitch</em> comment almost has him trying to take a swipe at Theo, but then Theo smartly moves to fuck him. The thrusts are hard and have Liam being shoved more against the door. He pushes back as much as he can, groaning at each loud smack of skin. The position he's in isn't entirely comfortable, but it doesn't matter. Theo's fucking him hard and deep, but the thrusts are slower. And they're not what Liam wants.</p><p>"Faster," Liam pants out, annoyed. "Or I'll go find someone else to fuck me right."</p><p>Which they both know is a lie, but it's something that Liam threatens because he knows it bothers Theo.</p><hr/><p>This feels fucking fantastic, and Theo knows that if he let himself, he could fuck Liam and get off, no problem. But this isn't <em>just</em> about him, as much as it could be. This is about the both of them, and Theo might be a lot of things, but he's not selfish when it comes to sex. He's cocky, he's self-assured, and he <em>knows</em> he's good, but there's something about being with Liam in particular that makes him always want to push himself a little more. To try harder.</p><p>Fuck it, maybe he's just showing off because he can, but for whatever reason, it's good with Liam. Theo <em>wants</em> to blow his mind, almost more than he wants to get off himself. There's something visceral in holding Liam down, in fucking him hard, in hearing each of his sounds, and - on some nights - feeling Liam begin to lose control and claw at his shoulders, or his back. Those nights are the best.</p><p>But that doesn't mean that he's not into this. It's cramped, and the air in the truck is getting a little stale. The windows are beginning to fog up a little, but it's late and Theo doubts anyone will notice. Not that he'd stop anyway, because listening to Liam groan and feeling him push back pointedly have Theo aching. He could do this for hours if Liam would let him.</p><p>But that isn't what Liam's after that night. Theo feels Liam tense under him and it's enough to catch his attention. He has a second to be curious, and then Liam tells him to go <em>faster</em>, which - fine, whatever, Theo can do that. But he finishes it up with a threat to find someone <em>else</em>, and--</p><p>And Theo feels something hot twist in his chest. He feels his stomach drop a little, the way it always does when Liam threatens that shit. Theo hates the faintest trace of distress in his own scent and all he can do is be grateful that Liam's still shit with his senses. But he takes the hint. Swallowing back the bitterness he can feel in his throat, Theo leans over Liam's back.</p><p>"Whatever. It's your funeral," Theo growls, and he picks up the pace suddenly.</p><p>There's no gradual increase; if Liam wants to be fucked, Theo's going to fuck him. He doesn't spare much, fucking Liam hard and quick, and as he braces himself, he leans in and finds the dip where Liam's neck meets his shoulder and bites down.</p><hr/><p>It's an asshole thing to say, but it just comes out of Liam's mouth. Given where they are (the back of Theo's truck in a parking lot), and how this started (Theo licking and tongue fucking his ass), Liam is more than a little worked up. Worked up enough to threaten Theo that he'd find someone else to fuck him<em> right.</em></p><p>While they're often rushed and rough with the touching and fucking, Liam knows that Theo wouldn't mind going slower. It's just something Liam's noticed over the past months. He's noticed Theo taking his time, Theo's fingers tracing along his skin like he wants to really <em>feel </em>Liam, as if trying to memorize and learn Liam's body. Or when Theo's eyes flick up in interest when trying to catch Liam's reactions. Stuff like that.</p><p>Stuff that Liam thinks boyfriends and girlfriends would do, stuff that means something. Stuff Liam doesn't try and think about.</p><p>Despite the annoyances and inconvenience of being in the truck with limited space, Liam's into the spontaneity of it. Knowing that both of them couldn't handle waiting? It's hot. And although Theo is giving it to him hard, each thrust in is slower and punctuated, and Liam can hear himself too easy.</p><p>Theo drapes over him and after a muttered retort, Theo's hips are drawing out before snapping back forward, setting a fast pace that has Liam crowded more into the door. He squirms at the sudden bite, and then Liam's reaching the one hand that he's able to maneuver back. It finds Theo's hair and grasps, not hard or with the intention to pull, but to keep Theo close. It feels like something Theo would like.</p><p>It only takes Liam shifting to adjust before the intensity and pressure begin to rapidly climb and he's impatiently rocking back in an effort to meet Theo's thrusts.</p><p>"<em>God yeah</em>, Theo," Liam gasps out. It's only easy to say things like this in the heat of the moment, but like this, getting nailed so perfectly, his cock throbbing while his insides get worked, Liam doesn't care what he says. "So fucking good. Don't stop."</p><hr/><p>It's not like it doesn't feel good, because it really fucking does. Liam's body is hot both inside and out, and he's just wet and tight enough that Theo thinks he'd be fine just burying his dick inside and grinding to get off. Liam feels amazing, every one of Theo's senses primed, from the sound of each of Liam's groans to the taste of his sweat on Theo's tongue.</p><p>But that's not what <em>Liam</em> wants, and even though Theo suspects that the threat that Liam had thrown at him had been an empty one, he's fine picking up the pace. (He doesn't want to risk it.)</p><p>So, he fucks Liam the way he wants to be fucked. The punctuated sound of each thrust speeds up until the slap of skin is rhythmic and quick, half-drowning out a lot of the softer sounds that Liam had been making, which Theo begrudgingly suspects might have been the point.</p><p>At least... he does, until he feels Liam squirm and then suddenly fingers are buried in his hair. A shock of sensation shoots up Theo's spine and his next thrust stutters a little, but before he can decide what he thinks, Liam starts rocking back into each thrust. To Theo's mutual satisfaction and pride, he gets vocal.</p><p>Theo shudders and growls against Liam's throat, muffling a curse against his skin. Liam might not pull his hair, but it <em>is</em> another touch to focus on. He grips Theo's hair, but Theo only realizes <em>why</em> when he adjusts his angle a little and finds that he can't lean away. Liam's <em>keeping </em>him close, and that... that sends a hot lance all the way through to Theo's dick. His cock twitches and his next thrust is harder, a little faster. Whether it's from the touch or from Liam's panted-out, enthusiastic encouragement doesn't matter. It's because of <em>Liam</em>.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>, Liam," Theo grits out, breath shuddering against Liam's shoulder. "Not gonna stop. Gonna fuck you the way you need it."</p><p>Theo shifts his weight enough to press his chest to Liam's back fully. The space is cramped, but he winds the arm closest to the seat around Liam's side, and without warning, he reaches down, wrapping his hand around Liam's cock for a firm stroke.</p><hr/><p>Eighth time. This is number eight. And it's in Theo's dumb big truck and he can feel that Theo's pants aren't even pulled down, the zipper and button digging into him. Not that any indents or scratches will even last, but it's something that Liam's noticed. This is more rushed than they usually do things, but it's not as if Liam can't smell the scent of sweat and arousal thick in the air. He might not be as good with his sense yet, but this mix of them is obvious.</p><p>His neck burns a little from where Theo's bitten him, but it's nothing Liam hasn't experienced before. No matter how deep they scratch, bite or how long they suck at skin, the bruises always heal. Liam doesn't know if that encourages them to push harder or not, but it is what it is. They're able to not worry about where they might leave marks because there are never any marks.</p><p>His fingers continue to grasp in slightly sweat-damp hair and the heat in the back of the truck is starting to get to be too much, but as Theo fucks into him hard and unrelenting, any of the inconveniences or awkwardness is far from Liam's mind. Theo remains pressed as close as he can and Liam swears he can feel the frantic beating of Theo's heart.</p><p>Theo can't get the best range of motion as he is, but the thrusts are hard and the pace is almost punishing. Liam's body is vibrating with coiled, growing pleasure which is only spurred on by Theo's gravelly voice. Squeezing his eyes tightly, Liam rocks back, pointedly making an effort to keep the angle just right.</p><p>As soon as Theo's hand is around his cock, Liam knows he's a goner. With a higher pitched moan, Liam's coming and his fingers grip at Theo's hair harder as pleasure explodes through him.</p><hr/><p>Theo can tell this won't take much longer. Going this hard, thrusting this quick, after more than a week of nothing but his hand? He's already closer than he wants to be, and if the desperate twitches of Liam's hips and the deep groans escaping his lips are any indication, Liam is too. A part of Theo wants to stop, wants to pull back and draw this out a little longer, but even as he fucks Liam right, he knows this won't <em>really</em> be over.</p><p>Liam's scent is going to linger in Theo's truck for a long time. Considering that Theo still sleeps in it more often than not, Liam's scent will linger too. He doesn't think about the logistics, doesn't think beyond that as his focus begins to narrow in on heat and sex and every gasping breath that escape the both of them. Liam tenses slightly when Theo thrusts in and he holds that angle; he can <em>feel</em> Liam beginning to fall apart, knows it's close, maybe seconds away--</p><p>The second that Theo's fingers wrap around Liam's dick and begin to stroke, he knows that's it. Liam makes a high sound, something desperate and pleasured and it goes right to Theo's dick. He's prepared to fuck Liam through his orgasm and then take what he needs after, but as Theo feels heat spill over his knuckles, Liam's grip in his hair suddenly tightens, almost tugging at it.</p><p>It's like a shock of white-hot pleasure and thrill in one. It races through him and before Theo can okay it, pleasure takes him over.</p><p>He groans out a jumbled mixture of a curse and Liam's name, sounding honestly surprised, and then Theo fucks him harder, hips snapping as his cock jerks in Liam's ass. Theo keeps stroking Liam's dick, keeps his muscles twitching and clenching as he spills hot inside of Liam, holding him close enough that it's almost crushing as he rides that wave of pleasure. Theo doesn't even register biting the back of Liam's shirt in lieu of his skin, but he does feel the fabric tear under his teeth when the pleasure begins to ebb away.</p><p>Free hand fumbling for purchase against the seat of his truck, Theo closes his eyes, his forehead pressing to Liam's shoulder as he struggles to catch his breath. Like this, pressed close, pleasure still prickling its aftershocks along his skin, nothing else seems important. Even if it's just for a few seconds, he can relax, though not before muttering a low, almost-dizzy, "fucking <em>hell</em>, Liam," in praise under his breath.</p><hr/><p>Liam hasn't counted the number of times he's gotten off with Theo, but it's definitely more than eight. At least with guys it's generally easy, easier than girls (not that Liam's <em>not</em> interested in the ladies still). Even with the disagreements and punches thrown, it's somehow not been complicated with Theo... Or it's a manageable complication that doesn't piss Liam off that much.</p><p>It's something he's grown used to - <em>Theo's</em> something he's used to - and Liam can't say that he minds, even if it means he's cramped awkwardly and coming all over Theo's back seat (serves the guy right).</p><p>With Theo each orgasm feels better compared to when Liam is by himself. He's thought about doing this more often - seeing Theo more often - but that seems almost dangerous, because if their frequency changes, doesn't that mean something else has changed too? Liam doesn't think he wants anything to change. Not when Theo's hand continues to work him through his orgasm and then Theo's swearing and coming and shuddering over him.</p><p>Liam feels another bite, but he's not at all conscious of the fact that Theo's bitten through his shirt to do it, but he probably wouldn't care given the sheer pleasure rushing through him. As Liam's orgasm calms, his mind feels hazy and his muscles loose. He knows he's overheated with Theo all but laying on top of him, cock softening inside, but Liam doesn't care, he doesn't push Theo away or off.</p><p>He's breathing deeply, sated, and as Theo mutters his praise, Liam snorts softly and just brushes his fingers through Theo's hair in acknowledgement-slash-praise.</p><p>"Yeahhhh," he says in response. In a minute or two he'll bug Theo to move, but for now Liam feels okay with how they are. It works.</p><hr/><p>Logically, Theo knows that this isn't going to be comfortable in a few minutes. The back of the truck is hot, his clothes are sticking to his skin with sweat, and if he's feeling a little cramped like this, Liam's got to really be feeling it too. But as his orgasm fades into aftershocks and the following warm, pleasant haze, Theo can't bring himself to care. The windows of the truck may be fogged up, and he's <em>definitely</em> going to need to clean his seats before he can get any sleep that night, but right now, his concerns are distant.</p><p>Though he never wants to admit it, Theo does like this. The way his mind goes blissfully quiet after sex with Liam, the way everything narrows in on touch and basking in shared experience. While it had been full-on sex this time, it isn't always, but that doesn't matter. Even blowing Liam gives Theo the same sort of high, even if Liam's too weird about reciprocating to actually try.</p><p>This time is no different. Theo focuses on catching his breath, on letting go of the bite to Liam's shirt, and on using Liam to hold himself up. Theo can already feel his cock softening, and he knows he'll need to deal with Liam bitching about Theo making a mess later, but for right now, he's got a good minute - maybe a few if he's lucky - before Liam inevitably starts to squirm and push him away.</p><p>He's not now, though. Instead, Liam is stroking his fingers almost mindlessly through Theo's hair, which is... new. It's weird <em>because</em> it's new, but it's mostly weird because Theo kind of likes it. It sends warmer shivers down the back of his neck and it isn't long before he's relaxing against Liam, finally drawing his wet hand away from Liam's dick.</p><p>In a few minutes, things will get back to normal. Liam will grumble and get a little weird, and Theo will smirk and tease him for it. They won't kiss unless Theo steals one, and he'll likely get punched for it. Then Theo will drive Liam home and he probably won't hear from him for another few days or so. Maybe a week.</p><p>But that's something Theo's going to worry about later. For now, he breathes in their mixed scents and feels Liam relax under him. He feels good. Really fucking good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tension (Flashback)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Out of everyone in Scott's pack, you spend the most time with me. You're always calling me. We do shit like this all the time, just you and me. You're always <i>staring</i> at me. And now you're responsible for me? You <i>sure</i> I'm not your 'girlfriend' there, Liam? Because it sounds like it."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We love these idiots. Enjoy a not-so-little sexy first-time flashback 😎</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <hr/>
</div><p>Theo's not a part of Scott's pack. Not officially. Sometimes he thinks Scott forgets that little fact, and even more often, Theo's tempted to just up and drop by uninvited just to see Scott squirm, but he values his life a little more than that.</p><p>Malia still wants to kill him and it's been long enough since the ghost riders and the Anuk Ite for Theo to realize that she's kind of serious about that. She's really the only hold-out, though. The others might not like him, but they tolerate him. Corey's cool with him, and Mason's still pissy, but he'll live. Peter seems to like him (which Theo isn't too thrilled about), and Scott's uncomfortable around him, but he's trying.</p><p>The real surprise is Liam. Theo's still not sure why, or what he'd done, but Liam's been the biggest surprise of them all. They still bicker, and Liam's absolutely broken his nose a few times over the last few months, but Liam's the one who's also taken Theo up on the occasional offer to get some food on a stake out. He's been the one to reluctantly offer to buddy up with Theo whenever Scott needs some intel, and Liam's the only one even now who has his number.</p><p>Theo's not sure when he became Liam's unofficial babysitter (or, perhaps more accurately, and more offensively, when Liam had become his), but it's been a running thing for more than a few months now. They still annoy the crap out of each other, and Theo honestly can't resist a few snide comments whenever Liam's exceptionally stupid, even if he winds up wiping blood off of his chin after, but it's... weird. It's comfortable? Kind of. Theo isn't sure how to classify it.</p><p>There's a tension, is the thing. On more than one occasion, Theo's caught Liam looking at him. Sometimes it's during Scott's stupid briefings. Theo notices Liam's eyes on him and it's fucking distracting, and he winds up missing what Scott's trying to tell him. Which ultimately makes Theo look like the asshole, even though Liam misses it all too. But it's not just in meetings. It's on stake-outs, when Theo's bored out of his skull and on his phone, and Liam just starts staring. Or when Theo's grabbing food, or when he bends over a certain way.</p><p>Which, okay, that one is intentional, because Theo has a theory. One that has nothing to do with wariness and everything to do with a different kind of chemistry.</p><p>The theory holds up, and it only gets worse from there. Liam elbows him to get his attention sometimes, and Theo absolutely does it right back, because fuck that. They scuffle a little more than they probably should, and on more than one occasion, both due to irritation and curiosity, Theo shoves Liam and winds up flat on his back in response, Liam on top of him and growling.</p><p>Except... Liam doesn't always wind up punching him. Sometimes he looks at Theo funny and then gets antsy and kicks him instead, but Theo's pretty sure he gets it.</p><p>Because maybe he looks at Liam sometimes too, when his jeans are tight, or when Liam's punching the shit out of something, or when Liam's snarling at him. The tension is just there, and it's building.</p><p>So, yeah, maybe Theo's a little in tune with it. Maybe he starts waiting for it to show up. So, when he and Liam are inevitably paired up again on some stupid stake-out in the middle of the night, Theo just waits. And when he catches Liam looking at him for the third time, he puts his phone to sleep and shoots Liam a sidelong look.</p><p>"Why don't you just take a picture? Because clearly you've forgotten what I look like, seeing as how you keep staring at me."</p><hr/><p>Liam is the one that used Kira's sword to break out Theo. He even fought Scott about putting Theo back wherever he came from. And... Somehow things have turned out okay? Theo has helped them. Theo's helped him specifically (and more than once too). But it hasn't escaped Liam that he's sort of found himself in the position of being Theo's babysitter. Because Liam's the person that's in contact with Theo the most. Liam passes on messages and if there's teams or pairs, they're usually put together.</p><p>Liaison. That's what Lydia had called it, but Liam never wanted to be the liaison between Scott and the pack and Theo.</p><p>It's not as if they even get along all that well. They usually don't, and getting physical with each other isn't unheard of. Theo is mouthy and Liam's all too happy to punch that smug face. Theo gives back as good as he can, and it's really a good thing that they can heal like they can as evidence of their altercations fix themselves.</p><p>Theo's not horrible. The guy can have good ideas and he's definitely better on their side than against them. But it's weird, because Theo is definitely not a friend, not like Mason or Scott or Corey. But he's... Something.</p><p>Because the one time in the elevator, facing off against the hunters, Liam could have swore that Theo wanted to kiss him. Of course he definitely hasn't brought that up, not to anyone. As crazy as that it is, Liam doesn't think that he'd mind. He should mind. He totally should. But there's a part of him that wants to kiss Theo to get him to be quiet. And there's another part of him that wants to shove Theo against something, or maybe for Theo to do that to him...</p><p>So Liam can't help but look at Theo and wonder if anything will ever happen. He's pretty sure Theo is into him, but other than Tracy, Liam hasn't seen the guy involved with anyone. And despite the whatever between him, Liam knows he still like girls. He still misses Hayden and he thinks if she was around, he wouldn't be in this strange place now.</p><p>But now he thinks about Theo too which only seems to encourage them getting a little more physical with each other when they get ticked off. And he may be pissed off when things happen, but it's also exciting in some weird way when Theo will push back at him.</p><p>Liam's pretty sure this stake-out is BS, but they heard rumors of some wayward witches looking for the Nemeton and they're supposed to keep an eye out. Which has them standing in the middle of the Preserve and Liam's been looking at Theo because what else is supposed to look at? Theo's blends in - dark hoodie, dark jeans.</p><p>As soon as Theo notices it and speaks up, Liam's scowling and standing up straighter.</p><p>"Why would I want a picture of you on my phone? Maybe I'm the one responsible for you, but you're not my girlfriend," Liam says.</p><hr/><p>The air isn't exactly cold, because it's never cold in California, but that doesn't mean that Theo likes standing out in the middle of the Preserve at night. He can feel the humidity on his skin even through his hoodie and it's not a fantastic feeling, especially as the temperature keeps dropping. It won't get cold, but cold in California is relative compared to what the normal is. A hoodie isn't necessary but it feels like it is after how hot it had been that afternoon.</p><p>It's not why Theo's feeling so wired, and it's not why he's in a slightly bad mood, but it's an excuse that he can cling to, so he's going to. Being cold, or hot, is easier to explain away than the jittery feeling in his chest whenever Liam looks at him for too long. Or the almost instinctual urge Theo has to push Liam into a fight or something.</p><p>So, yeah, maybe Theo's reaction is a little overly antagonistic, but it's nothing new for them. He calls Liam out and Liam predictably stands a little taller. His eyes don't glint in the dark, but Theo can still see the indignation there anyway. And just like that, the tension is back, making Theo's shoulders feel tighter as he stands up straighter too.</p><p>The whole damn stake out is literally a witch hunt. There's nothing here, there's probably not going to be anything, and he and Liam have been out for over an hour already. So, having Liam stare again and having the immediate rebuttal is almost a relief. Liam's always good for Theo's excess energy.</p><p>Still. He can't just let a line like that go, especially with how in tune he's been lately.</p><p>"You sure about that?" Theo drawls, raising an eyebrow and looking at Liam like he's a little slow. It's practically a guaranteed way to piss Liam off.</p><p>"Out of everyone in Scott's pack, you spend the most time with me. You're always calling me. We do shit like this all the time, just you and me. You're always staring at me. And now you're responsible for me? You sure I'm not your 'girlfriend' there, Liam? Because it sounds like it."</p><hr/><p>He may have Theo's number, but there's no picture next to the contact. In Liam's phone most of his contacts have pictures to go with the entry. Liam likes the pairing of a number to have a square image of a friendly or goofy face. Makes the whole 'digital age' more personal.</p><p>In his phone's gallery, he's got pictures of Mason and Corey (mostly together) and a few even of Scott. Liam hasn't deleted the few pics of him with Hayden either. He also has a group picture that has Malia, Stiles and Lydia celebrating with him and his friends after graduation.</p><p>But Theo wasn't invited to that party.</p><p>It's Liam who Theo sees and hangs out with the most. At first it was out of a sense of: 'I better make sure he doesn't mess up anything,' and then there was a period where Liam felt a little guilty for Theo being such an outcast. Now it feels like there's a bigger complicated reason that's taken over, one that Liam never really lets himself think too much on.</p><p>He doesn't know why he states that Theo isn't his girlfriend - it just comes out. Liam's not always the quickest or sharpest with comebacks and this is probably one of those times, but Theo is asking for it. So what if he was looking at him? Looking's not a crime!</p><p>His jaw clenches immediately upon hearing that lazy smug question. Theo has this wonderful ability to irritate him with tone alone. To Liam's bewildered surprise, Theo just rambles on and lists the stuff they do - and he lies because Liam hardly always calls, Theo's usually the one that bugs him first. And then he's the one always staring? Yeah right. They both do that. While he can easily imagine fighting with Theo, the idea of him having some sort of crush? Of them like, dating each other? Not girlfriends, but boyfriends?</p><p>"Considering you killed your last girlfriend, I'm going to have to pass," Liam retorts and even he knows it's a low blow, but he can't help it. And anyway, Theo started it.</p><hr/><p>This feels like it's been building for awhile, and Theo doesn't even know what 'this' is. All he knows is that it's connected to Liam. To the way he's standing, to the tone of his voice, to the way Liam looks at him, and to the way that Liam doesn't look at him, sometimes. Theo's not quite sure why it's boiling over now, but fuck it. He'd already called Liam out, already pushed his buttons and primed him for a comeback, so Theo braces for the inevitable rebuttal.</p><p>He's not sure why he's so irritated. Cold, humidity, heat - they're all bullshit excuses. Liam's been staring at him a lot over the past few months, but for some reason, tonight just feels like the last straw. It's been a good two weeks since anyone in the pack had contacted him (read: Liam) and there's something about the extended silence, being called in just for another stupid job that doesn't matter, and Liam staring at him like some sort of science experiment that frays Theo's last nerve.</p><p>Which is why he gets so much satisfaction out of watching Liam's expression tighten. He sees the anger there and something surges in his own chest even if he doesn't make a huge show of it. A fight might do them some good--</p><p>But then Liam sweeps in, no holds barred, and Theo's smug look sobers immediately. He's quiet for a second, as though stunned that Liam had gone there, because Tracey has always been the unspoken thing between Theo and the rest of the pack.</p><p>Without a word, Theo moves. He crosses the distance between them and with one shove, he has Liam thrown back against the rough bark of an over-sized oak behind them, his eyes glinting gold in the dark.</p><p>"At least my girlfriend didn't run out on me because I wasn't man enough," he snaps.</p><hr/><p>It is the truth. Theo killed Tracy. He killed Josh too. And Theo killed his own sister. There's probably more (because why wouldn't there be?). Liam's never asked, he's never wanted to know what Theo did working for those fucked up Dread Doctors. Looking at Theo now, it's hard to see him as some dangerous and cunning power-hungry monster, but Theo still did all that bad stuff.</p><p>But Liam has more experience with Theo being a normal everyday bitch. Like Theo complaining about stupid things or Theo being picky where they go grab food from. Things like that. Less murder and maniacal planning, more annoying asshole. Which Liam can handle and has been handling for months now.</p><p>Because he's responsible for Theo and yeah, maybe he's kinda into Theo for some reason too. Not that it stops Liam from bringing up what he does. Once again: Theo started it, and Theo deserves it for making a fuss.</p><p>As soon as Theo moves, Liam knows where this is going. He stands his ground, that is until Theo shoves at him and Liam finds himself pushed back against a tree. Not new for them. Golden feral eyes gleam at him, and Liam's own eyes flash in return.</p><p>Theo's comment has Liam's hands shaking and his claws sliding out. "You fucking know that wasn't the reason!" Liam shouts back, anger and indignation roaring through him.</p><p>And he's grabbing at Theo and spinning them around, shoving Theo back against the tree he was just against. Liam's claws dig into Theo's shoulders as he shakes Theo again before stepping closer. And Liam should take a swing at Theo - the bastard deserves it. That's what they've always been doing, but instead, Liam's eyes narrow as he looks at Theo.</p><p>"You're into me, right?" Liam half-asks, half-accuses. "Like you wanna do it with me or kiss me, yeah?"</p><p>It's now or never. If Theo doesn't fess up, Liam's walking.</p><hr/><p>Theo knows it's a low blow back. He's fully expecting to get the shit kicked out of him, or to be tasting blood all the way back to his truck, because even he knows that's not why Hayden left. He knows that the thought of it is something Liam's sensitive over, though, and so he takes his shot and the result has satisfaction welling up in Theo's chest. He watches the flicker of rage in Liam's eyes, watches the golden glint between them, and when Liam moves, Theo braces himself preemptively.</p><p>Once, Theo had been both unnerved and pissed by how easily Liam could throw him around. Now he expects it. It doesn't make it suck any less, and his pride does still sting, but he still braces himself as Liam suddenly spins them around and shoves Theo back up against the oak. Theo grunts, and he's already half-raising his arms defensively when Liam's claws bite into his shoulder. Theo bites back a curse; now he's going to have claw marks in his hoodie.</p><p>But despite how sure Theo is that Liam's going to lash out at him, despite the look in Liam's eyes, something else flickers behind them after a second. Theo breathes harder, his shoulders stinging (because being shaken by embedded claws does kind of suck) but he's suddenly aware of the thoughtful look in Liam's eyes.</p><p>Theo's not expecting the reason for it, though.</p><p>Liam's question stuns Theo into immediate silence, even the golden glint of his eyes going dim. He'd expected Liam to shout more, to punch, maybe to try and knee him in the balls or something. He hadn't expected... that.</p><p>Theo's first impulse is to shove Liam away and scoff at him, because that's not what this is. Except even as the thought passes Theo's mind, he knows better. He'd noticed Liam staring for weeks, and the tension wouldn't have been there if there wasn't something already between them. He can see the glint of calculation and challenge in Liam's eyes, but Theo can also see the warning there. This is an ultimatum.</p><p>This close, Liam's scent is everywhere. His hands are warm against Theo's shoulders, even if his claws are piercing through Theo's hoodie, and the frustration rises in Theo's chest again. Throwing caution to the wind, Theo lifts his chin, narrowing his eyes at Liam.</p><p>"I wanna do anything that'd make you shut up," he says evasively, but even Theo can hear the skip to his pulse.</p><p>Fuck it. With a low growl, Theo reaches out, damning the claws in his shoulders. He grabs the back of Liam's head and without warning, he all but lunges, catching Liam's lips in a kiss that feels more like a fight than anything else.</p><hr/><p>They're not supposed to talk about it - whatever it happens to be. They might spend time together and those times don't always end up with one of them punching the other, but they don't talk about anything that involves them. And definitely nothing personal that might matter. They just don't. Yeah, Theo knows some stuff after hanging out with creepy Doctors so he's useful, but he's also a chimera and a killer.</p><p>But seeing Theo as some evil killer doesn't really fit, and it hasn't for a while. Liam doesn't know when it changed either. It just did. Maybe started around the time that Theo decided to be "the bait" and kept on sticking his neck out for Liam...</p><p>Not that it matters now. As tempting as it would be just to punch Theo in the face and walk away, Liam's reached a boiling point. He wants to know what's up with them. He wants an answer, any answer.</p><p>So he asks and his claws dig into the fabric of Theo's hoodie and into skin. The puncture marks won't bleed until he pulls his claws out. Liam stares Theo down, agitation flitting through him. He may not be happy that this is happening and he doesn't like not knowing what's going on, but waiting for an answer is nerve-wracking.</p><p>Theo looks back at him, shock obvious in his expression. The air between them feels thick and Liam's glad he's just wearing a t-shirt and jeans versus the hoodie that Theo is (idiot).</p><p>Because Liam is actually concentrating, he hears Theo's pulse speed up. Before he can think on it, Theo is growling and then reaching out--</p><p>And Liam's suddenly getting kissed roughly!?</p><p>He doesn't return the kiss. Instead, Liam yanks his head back and one fist is flying at Theo's face. It connects, but it's definitely not as forceful as he's used in the past.</p><p>"You can't just do that without asking!" He huffs, but no other punches come. He's panting, cheeks red. But Liam has his answer.</p><hr/><p>It's kind of a panic thing, and even as Theo does it, it feels a little bit like he's just watching himself do it rather than actually making the decision. Whatever this thing is between them, it's been growing steadily for a long time, but it's complicated.</p><p>It's more than Theo just 'liking' Liam, because he wants to punch the kid's face in every other day for some reason or another. He wants to call it some weird form of Stockholm syndrome. Like spending enough time with Liam has caused some sort of connection. But he knows that's not it. Theo's been through that; that's not what this is.</p><p>God, does he like Liam? Is it really that simple? It certainly doesn't feel like it is, because there's a lot of shit under the surface. A lot of anger and frustration and annoyance that he only ever hears from the pack when Scott needs something--</p><p>No. Not 'hears from the pack'. Hears from Liam.</p><p>Theo has a half a second or so to muse on it, but it's like a release. The surge of adrenaline rises and crests, he finally has an outlet for the building frustration, and just for a second, Theo can say that Liam's lips are a little warmer than his. Probably because he's a real wolf, but it's an interesting hypothesis to have proven.</p><p>But before Theo can discern anything else, Liam suddenly tenses and wrenches himself back. It hasn't even been a second, but Theo catches the look in Liam's eyes the moment before Liam - predictably - punches him right in the face. Theo feels his teeth catch against his lip, feels it split, but aside from muttering a low, emphatic curse, he doesn't really react. It's not that bad. If anything, it kind of feels normal.</p><p>Besides, he catches the look on Liam's face, the way his eyes are wider and his cheeks look flushed even in the dark. He's breathing harder, yeah, but he isn't leaving. He's not running away, and bloody lip or not, Theo has his answer too.</p><p>"So, does that mean you'd be into it if I asked first?" Theo says, reaching up to touch his fingertips to his lips. They come away bloody, but it's not bad. "'Cuz I'm not hearing a lot of protesting here."</p><hr/><p>Who just goes and kisses someone randomly? ...Okay, maybe in some of the movies Liam's seen, yeah, but he hadn't expected Theo to do it. Liam had asked a sensible question, one that involved speaking and words, and he'd expected Theo to give him an honest answer - with speaking and words.</p><p>Instead, Theo made some lame-ass remark about shutting him up before lunging at him and forcing a kiss on him.</p><p>Shit. Theo just kissed him.</p><p>Liam's face feels hot, and he notices that his lips are slightly wet from Theo's lips. The fact that he's thinking about that? It's crazy, right? Liam knows he could shut this down, he could curse Theo out, laugh at him for making the first move and then bolt, but what then? Going that direction actually makes Liam's stomach roll uncomfortably.</p><p>Because maybe Theo made the first move, but Liam had like, opened them up for it. He can admit that much. Liam knows that Theo likes him. He can tell. And it's not like... it's surprising or a bad thing? Not really, but it's still weird. And the kiss had surprised Liam so he'd punched Theo back because that's what they do - that's what's normal for them.</p><p>Despite being shaken up and not knowing where this is going, Liam continues to glare at Theo. He can smell the blood in the air, Theo's lips likely. Liam blinks his eyes dim, his claws receding. He doesn't need any of that to go off on Theo (if things go that way).</p><p>"Maybe," is what Liam answers with because if Theo asks, that's Theo definitely admitting that he wants to. Liam licks his lips as he stands taller, tapping into some confidence as he challenges: "Why don't you find out?"</p><hr/><p>Theo's lip throbs, but it's a grounding pain at this point. This is going so far off script that Theo's not sure what to expect, or what comes next. The dull pain in his lip is familiar and almost comfortable; he knows what to expect with it, and it won't take long for the split to heal anyway. It never does. Liam could have broken his nose, or his cheek if he'd been really pissed, but he hadn't. This is more like a slight tap of reprimand by comparison, and Theo can respect that.</p><p>It doesn't give him any answers, though. The only thing that hints at them is the look on Liam's face. He looks startled, looks uncertain, but Theo's not misreading the slight flush to Liam's cheeks, or the way his pupils have blown a little. It's more than just being in the dark; Theo can see it in the glint of Liam's eyes before he dims them back down to normal. Maybe it's not sexual arousal, but something in Liam is aroused. Primed. He seems shaken, but alert, like he's waiting for something else.</p><p>And maybe Theo can only see that because he feels the same way. His back might be against the oak and his shoulders might be aching and probably bleeding at this point, like his lip, but it's Liam who he's focused on. Liam who looks just as shaken, and Theo hadn't even attacked him.</p><p>He'd kissed him. Because apparently he wants to do that. Because for some damn reason, that one kiss - even without Liam returning it - had settled Theo the way that it takes a good five punches to manage.</p><p>Contact. He knows it's probably something to do with actually touching another person, or having something normal, but it feels sad and lame so he's not going to dwell on it. Instead, he watches as Liam draws himself up, wetting lips that Theo had kissed only seconds ago. Theo wonders if Liam can taste him there.</p><p>"You really do like formalities, don't you?" Theo mutters, wiping the back of his hand over his lip again. It comes away only a little bloodied this time. Theo looks up at Liam, calculating, and he tongues at the split to his lip. "All right. Can I kiss you? Do you want me to?"</p><hr/><p>Knowing what he should do and what he's going to do is... an issue. Liam should stop this and just try harder at ignoring whatever's between them. And if he talked to Scott and complained that they need to include Theo more, maybe Liam would be less of a liaison person and maybe that'd help. Maybe this, maybe that, and nothing for certain.</p><p>Instead of stopping this and getting the hell away from Theo, Liam challenges him because the kiss hadn't been all that bad, okay. Apparently this is what's between them. Apparently there's an attraction of some kind and... It makes sense and all, with all the looking and how they get physical with each other. It's really not a huge surprise, but it's still weird. Really weird. Because Liam doesn't want to want Theo like this?</p><p>Still. There is a part that's excited to have an answer and be doing something about it. Pulse quicker, Liam waits in the darkness. When Theo answers him Liam doesn't know about liking formalities or whatever, but Theo does ask for permission, and then asks if Liam wants him to.</p><p>He gets it. It's evening the playing field out because now he's gotta admit something too, taking some responsibility or accountability or something.</p><p>It's now or never. Liam swallows and he's the one to step closer this time. He's not going to go shrink away and he refuses to be embarrassed.</p><p>"Yeah, I do," Liam breathes out, and the admission is thrilling. Before he can possibly change his mind, he's grabbing at Theo's hoodie and hauling him in closer. Liam's mouth energetically kisses Theo's, and it's like a dam bursting, a roar of something hitting him. He surges into the kiss, pressing his body against Theo's.</p><hr/><p>It is an attempt to even the playing field, having Liam also need to confirm that he wants this. Theo might be doing better now, but manipulation is still all but bred into him at this point, and standing vulnerable isn't a comfortable feeling for anyone. So, evening things out, and better yet, forcing Liam to admit that Theo's not alone in this steadily-growing tension? It's his goal. It could easily backfire, but given the scent on the air and the way that Liam is still standing there instead of running away, Theo thinks he's got pretty good odds.</p><p>He might not be able to read Liam's mind, but he can read his expression, and his scent. He smells... nervous, sure, but there's a flicker of emotions behind his eyes that has Theo's pulse picking up. He watches anger morph into wariness and then to a guilty sort of recognition, followed - fucking finally - by conviction. As Theo watches, Liam breathes his answer - that he does want this - and then, almost before Theo can take a breath, Liam closes the distance between them.</p><p>It's like an explosion. It's nothing like fireworks or any of that dumb Notebook shit, but it is like a rush of chemicals and fire and power all at once. Liam kisses Theo like he wants to fight him like this instead and Theo lets out a low groan, startling even himself by his own reaction and feeling startled in turn by how much Liam just goes for it.</p><p>Theo tastes his own blood on his lips as he kisses back, letting Liam crowd him in against the oak. Rough bark scratches Theo's back as he reaches up, one of his hands finding the back of Liam's head, fingers threading and curling in his hair, and the other dropping to his hip. Theo jerks him in closer, keeping him there, and he hardly has time to take in the taste of Liam's lips or the light scratch of stubble before he parts his own lips enough to force Liam to follow suit. Then Theo kisses him deeper, licking into his mouth, sucking at his lower lip harder with each subsequent kiss.</p><hr/><p>There's a hint of a blood coloring the kiss - Theo's blood - and it should turn Liam off, right? Yeah, probably. Liam's not into weird kinky things like blood, but it was his punch that split Theo's lip. He caused this, and that's the part that Liam likes. Their kiss is rough and heated and with him grabbing at Theo, it's... animalistic? Yeah, that's a good word for it.</p><p>Liam remembers being worried about letting go, worried that he'd hurt someone if he didn't hold himself back because given the werewolf strength and his anger he's an accident waiting to happen. Even though Hayden was supernatural, Liam didn't let himself go crazy. Things with Hayden were nice and sweet, first love and all...</p><p>This isn't sweet and this isn't about love. Not that Liam knows exactly what this is. Finally doing something about the tension between them is exhilaration coupled with a side of relief. Liam knows he's not alone with the feeling either. The groan that Theo gives has Liam's heart thumping wildly within his chest. He likes that he has an effect. Theo's fingers in his hair lights up sensation along his scalp, but before Liam can reflect how he's glad that he has longer hair, Theo's other hand is on his hip and pulling him in closer.</p><p>Their bodies press up against each other and Liam's surprised to find that Theo's body isn't a surprise. Maybe it's the times they've fought together and fought with each other, but whatever it is, there's some familiarity. Theo's clever with his tongue and Liam's definitely a fan. His hands grab at Theo's sweater, pulling at the fabric, fingers antsy and wanting more of something. Not that they can exactly go that far or do that much in the middle of the Preserve, but hormones are flying high and Liam's not thinking.</p><hr/><p>Theo's never felt drunk before despite many attempts to lose himself in something so socially simple, but as he feels the oak bark scratch at his hoodie and feels the itch of the clawmarks in his shoulders begin to heal, he thinks this might be what it's like. He feels almost dizzy as Liam presses him back against the tree. Dizzy, breathless, hungry, and like this is a sort of weird high that might lead to a shit ton of horrible decisions that'll feel amazing until the light of day.</p><p>Liam kisses like it's a fight, or like he's scrambling for purchase in whatever new dynamic this is. Theo feels Liam's hands grab at his hoodie, feels Liam grip and fuss at the fabric as they kiss, as Theo licks into his mouth and they share the faint taste of Theo's blood. Liam's body is solid against his; he can feel the strength in Liam's arms, the firmness of his chest as Theo drags him in close enough to bring them almost flush, and Theo can already tell that this is dangerous.</p><p>It's somehow both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. The scent of interest and desperation is like a drug between them, and Liam fumbling and tugging at the fabric of Theo's hoodie implies a sort of need that he can't voice. Theo's not sure but he thinks he feels it too, feels the pounding of want and not enough and fuck it. He's already made horrible decisions. Why not one more?</p><p>Fully aware that Liam might freak out or fight back, Theo reaches one leg out and hooks his heel behind Liam's ankle. He braces him - sliding the hand in Liam's hair down to the base of his neck to be safe - and then, with one low growl, Theo throws his weight to the side.</p><p>Either Liam's cool with it, or he catches the guy off guard. The next second, it's Theo who has Liam's back pressed up against the oak, and it's Theo who pushes in close. He nudges his thigh between Liam's legs to get even closer, and Theo kisses him deep, like someone is going to take this away from him in a few seconds.</p><hr/><p>Liam may not want to be the liaison between the pack and Theo (hey, he never volunteered for it!), and he definitely isn't dating the guy, but this kissing and touching is nice. Besides, Theo's pretty hot. You know, for a guy. Liam likes Theo's face - his eyes, his lips, jaw... Theo's also pretty ripped without it being over the top. Objectively, Liam can state that Theo's pretty attractive - even Mason had agreed when, one evening, they decided to rank every guy they knew. And now Liam is kissing and touching Theo and...</p><p>It's kind of hot. Surprisingly hot. Liam's not got a lot of experience with sudden makeout sessions, but he's pretty sure this would be at the top if he did have some sort of a list. Because it's all hot and pushy, their hands grabbing and mouths taking. Theo's not bothered or weirded out either, Theo's into it as much as he is, and that's really what's exciting. Like this, there's no arguing between them, no snapped comebacks. Theo and he are on the same page, hungry and rough.</p><p>This is easy.</p><p>Then it turns into something else because Theo's maneuvering him. They change positions, Liam pushed and now pinned against the tree by Theo who crowds against him. For a second Liam doesn't kiss back, processing this sudden change, but then he decides, fuck it. He doesn't care. It still feels good. Theo's thigh is practically pressed up against his crotch and Liam's a little hard, so he pointedly pushes against the offered stimulation while he groans into the kiss.</p><hr/><p>To be honest, Theo expects Liam to either shove him away or punch him for suddenly flipping them around like this, and he braces himself accordingly. He might keep kissing Liam even when Liam stops, and he might go even harder because he expects everything to stop, but it doesn't mean that it isn't still good. That it doesn't still have his pulse racing, or have him savoring the taste of his own blood on his lips.</p><p>There's a beat of a few seconds. To Theo, they feel like hours. But as soon as they pass, Liam suddenly gets with the program again and begins to kiss back. Just like that, the tension drains out of Theo's shoulders and, with a small groan in the back of his throat, he pushes for more, kissing Liam deeper and hungrier because he knows he can get away with it.</p><p>The low sound that Liam makes in response is enough to send a small thrill up Theo's spine, something satisfied burning low in his chest as he braces his hands against Liam's shoulders and keeps him pinned. But before Theo can throw himself back into it fully, he feels Liam's hips suddenly buck against him. At first, he thinks it's Liam trying to throw him off, but all it takes is one press of Liam's dick against his thigh for understanding to dawn.</p><p>Theo pulls away from the kiss just for a second, breathing harder. He glances at Liam, a small, satisfied smirk tugging at his lips.</p><p>"You like that, do you?" He says, voice somewhere between a taunt and a tease. Theo flexes his thigh between Liam's legs and leans in again, stealing another kiss. Fuck it. He's into it.</p><hr/><p>It really doesn't strike Liam as weird or off to be in this position - to be the one being pinned by Theo. Liam actually finds it hot. The tree may dig into his back, but it's not important, not when his senses are being bombarded with all things Theo - the scent of Theo's arousal and sweat mixing with his own, a firm body pressing up against him, Theo's mouth and teeth and tongue making Liam feel dizzy and hot all over.</p><p>Theo's thigh too. It's offering a nice point of contact to rub up against. Considering how physical they've been at times - both the fighting with and against each other - parts of Theo's body are already familiar. Like his hands, those hands have made fists and punched him in the face before. Theo's face has been pretty close to Liam's too, usually in some expression that's all sour-y or judgmental. But Liam's never felt Theo quite like this.</p><p>Theo's rougher around the edges than Hayden, personality and physically, but it doesn't bother Liam. Things with Hayden are done and he's more or less moved on. Moved on to Theo? No. Theo is... Some stop along the way. A pit stop.</p><p>Theo pulling away from the kiss is more jarring than the words said. Liam's used to the guy making comments, after all.</p><p>"You keep saying stupid stuff like that and you're going to turn me off," is Liam's muttered response after he jerks his head to break the kiss. Not that Liam is turned off, but it's the principle.</p><hr/><p>Commenting on Liam's enjoyment isn't really for any specific purpose other than Theo's own enjoyment, but he can't help but comment on it. In truth, he's kind of shocked by it more than anything, but it's a good feeling. Something hot and satisfied twists in Theo's chest as Liam pulls away from the kiss as well, breathing just as hard as Theo is - maybe a little more. Theo catches the glint of incredulity in Liam's eyes, but there's heat there too. Even if Theo couldn't already smell Liam's arousal, it's all but burned into his eyes as well, and the sight of it is new and thrilling in a way that Theo hadn't been expecting.</p><p>Because it means that this isn't just him. This... building tension hadn't just all been in his head. Liam's been feeling it too, and even if the look that Liam sends him is scathing, Theo can still read the heat under it. Liam's breathless. He's hard. And if he really wanted Theo away, he could probably just throw him against a tree and storm off.</p><p>But Liam isn't doing that. Instead, Theo can feel the evidence of Liam's arousal against his thigh, and he'd be lying if he claimed to not be in the same boat. Wetting his lips despite Liam's little threat, Theo's smirk widens, but it's not a cutting thing. It's not gloating or mocking. It's satisfaction.</p><p>"Is that so?" He asks, leaning in to scrape a biting kiss over the sharper line of Liam's jaw. "Well, you got any tips for turning you on instead?"</p><p>Not that Theo really needs them. He uses Liam's brief distraction to kiss down to his throat, sucking a quick mark over Liam's pulse just because he can.</p><hr/><p>Theo's always been mouthy, but not so much when he's around the others in the pack. When Scott's around, Liam can tell that Theo's bites his tongue and tries to be more agreeable. It's not that Theo never speaks up, because he does when he's confident about something. The thing is, no one really likes agreeing with Theo. It's been proven time and time again, but when they're alone? Theo doesn't usually hold back from his little comments and shows of attitude.</p><p>Obviously Liam's into this - he's into Theo kissing and touching him - and Theo doesn't need to make some stupid remark about it.</p><p>But it's a little complicated because Theo's got a hot voice and Liam happens to like hearing it. And it's not as if Liam's pushing Theo away (which he could), and Liam's not stopping Theo either (which he could). Liam's hands stay grasped onto the back of the hoodie, and his dick is still hard enough that it can be felt through his boxers and jeans.</p><p>Head turned away, Liam stares out into the darkness. The questions are also kinda stupid - Theo asking for tips - but Liam doesn't have the chance to say anything because Theo's kissing down his throat, shivery sensations traveling up along his skin. Liam's head tilts to the side, elongating his throat to make it easier for Theo to access.</p><p>"Don't think you need any tips," Liam grits out and one of his hands is letting go of the hoodie to instead grab at Theo's wrist. There's no hesitation as Liam shoves Theo's hand against his dick.</p><p>"C'mon, touch me."</p><hr/><p>Theo can't help but push. He can't help but antagonize just a little bit, because Liam is so easy to string along. Either he bends, shoves Theo away and storms off, or punches him, and barring one of those options, Theo's into it. This close, Theo can breathe in Liam's scent, can smell his arousal and the familiar scent of his soap and shampoo. He smells like sex and anger, and it's a heady cocktail of scents that leaves Theo wanting to push for even more. If this is the only time he can get Liam like this, he's not about to miss out on an opportunity.</p><p>Theo can smell the moment that Liam's arousal spikes. He can feel the flutter of his pulse against his lips and Theo scrapes his teeth over Liam's throat when Liam gives him more room. It sends something hot through him, something thrilled, but not even that can come close to how Theo feels when Liam takes a hand away from his hoodie.</p><p>At first, Theo is confused, maybe a little wary. Then Liam grabs his wrist and jerks his hand down, and-- oh.</p><p>Theo can smell the way his own scent spikes in arousal. His dick gives a telling throb, straining against his jeans, and as he presses his palm to the hot outline of Liam's cock through his jeans, the decision isn't hard to make.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess I can do that," Theo breathes, aiming for dismissive and missing it by a landslide. There's a breathless heat in his voice as he fumbles at the button to Liam's jeans and works the zipper down. Theo's teeth catch Liam's throat, scraping first and then biting gently as he shoves Liam's jeans open and works his hand inside.</p><p>The whole time, there's a part of Theo that expects Liam to lash out, to punch him or to push him away, but either Liam's into it, or he's too stunned to stop Theo. Whatever the reason, Theo takes the opening, and when he has Liam's jeans slung low on his hips and his boxers tugged down, he wastes no time as he takes Liam's dick into his hand. It's hot and hard and Theo strokes, learning the weight and feel as he bites and sucks marks into Liam's throat, even if they fade a few seconds later.</p><hr/><p>Despite being completely here and fully sober (not that werewolves can get normal-drunk anyway), what's happening right now feels sort of crazy. Something's finally snapped between them and there's like this tension crackling around them, and Liam's pushing for more.</p><p>How can he not push for more? Liam's hard and so far everything Theo's done has felt good and turned him on. Maybe he's a little pissed - because Theo's still saying dumb shit - but that comes with the territory. Despite the thrown punches between them, despite their bickering (Mason's word, not his), apparently there's also this attraction. Or they're both horny, both single, and both comfortable around each other enough. Whatever.</p><p>For a brief few seconds, it looks like Theo is expecting the worst when Liam moves his hand, but it doesn't take long for Theo to catch on. Theo's palm rubs against the bulge in his jeans and Liam's stomach tightens in anticipation.</p><p>Instead of just rubbing through his pants - which Liam expected - Theo helps himself to unbutton his fly and pull down the zipper. Any of Liam's surprise is promptly swept away by Theo's teeth on his neck. He wants Theo's mouth everywhere is the distracting thought that streaks through his mind.</p><p>Liam's head tips back as Theo's hand is pulling his cock out, boxers and jeans sliding down a little. Direct contact is much much better, Theo's hand sure and confident as it wraps around his dick. The night air against his skin adds an interesting contrast to Theo's touch Hissing in pleasure, Liam's hands are back to grabbing at the stupid hoodie. His hips push up in encouragement.</p><hr/><p>In the back of his mind, Theo works at compiling a list of what Liam seems to like. Not that this is going to happen again (even though Theo thinks he's going to push for it anyway) but it'll be good to know just in case. He feels almost drunk on this as Liam clutches at him, and as he gets his hand around Liam's dick. Theo's first real thought is that this is really fucking hot and that it feels like this is something he's been aching for. His second thought is vague interest that Liam absolutely has nothing to be ashamed of below the belt.</p><p>One one hand, it means Theo knows he can't ever boast and tease Liam over overcompensating, but on the other hand, he literally has his hand on Liam's dick, and he's not about to lose the chance to push this as far as he can.</p><p>Liam shudders and hisses, arching his throat in a way that makes Theo growl unbidden before biting harder. It's like pure temptation as he jerks Liam off, his hand dry and his fingers probably a bit cold from being outside, but Liam keeps arching into it and clutching him closer. Theo must be doing something right. His own cock aches, straining in his jeans, but as Theo strokes the velvety-soft skin under his hand and learns how to make Liam chase each stroke with a roll of his hips, he's more focused on Liam.</p><p>It's the way that Liam clutches at his hoodie that gets him, for some reason. Theo can't help but wish he'd thought to take it off before, or not wear it in the first place. As his teeth skim along Liam's throat, he finds himself wondering how it might feel to have Liam clutching and clawing at his skin instead, and the thought sends a deep lance of heat through him. He wants it. He wants Liam's hands touching him, not his clothing, and as soon as the thought has passed his mind, Theo gets another reckless idea.</p><p>If Liam can up the ante, why can't he? If this is the only time they get to do this, Theo's going to go for it.</p><p>With a low, shuddered breath, Theo jerks away from Liam's throat. He steals a quick look at Liam, assessing, because this could be a horrible idea, but he's already made up his mind.</p><p>Without warning, Theo suddenly eases back and he drops right onto his knees in front of Liam. He keeps stroking - maybe in appeasement, maybe to get the full experience - and when he leans in and kisses the head of Liam's dick, he glances up at Liam.</p><p>Swallowing, he parts his lips and - bracing his free hand on Liam's hip to keep him pinned - Theo leans in and parts his lips, licking and sucking experimentally at the head of Liam's cock.</p><hr/><p>A wary part of Liam wonders if Theo will somehow use this against him later. It's hard to exactly point fingers who started all of this. Maybe Theo kissed him first, and maybe Liam pushed him away after, but Liam also let Theo kiss him again. Liam's not stopping anything, but he is pushing Theo to do more. He's the one that moved and encouraged Theo to touch his dick. That's on him.</p><p>And Theo's touching him, fingers wrapped around his cock and pumping up and down and, fuck, it feels good - definitely better than his own hand. Considering that it's his dick that's out and being touched, Liam is a little uncertain because it puts him in a position of being more vulnerable which he isn't exactly a fan of.</p><p>But he'd felt that Theo was hard too. He's not the only one totally into this. Theo bites at his throat harder, a pang of pain accompanying the action, but it only makes the pleasure feel all the better. Given their healing, no marks will be left... which is both convenient and a disappointment somehow. It's weird, but most things with Theo are weird anyhow. Like them roughly making out in the middle of the Preserve, this switch being flipped, and Liam has this distinct suspicion that there's no flipping it back off.</p><p>When Theo's mouth pulls away from his throat, Liam looks down. He's got no idea the kind of expression he sees on Theo's face, but that expression quickly doesn't matter when Theo backs up enough for him to lower himself to his knees. Liam gets the picture loud and clear - the universal dick sucking position - and his eyes widen as his hands are forced to let go of the hoodie. He'd definitely not been expecting--</p><p>But Theo leans in and kisses the tip of his cock and Liam is trying to swallow back a shudder. It's apparently happening. It's the eye contact Theo gives before his lips part that has Liam's mouth falling open too. Then it's the perfect sensation of wet heat surrounding his cockhead that forces a breathless groan from Liam as a hands move on their own, coming to rest on top of Theo's head, fingers curling in his hair.</p><p>"Fuck Theo," Liam sighs. "Gonna suck me off?"</p><hr/><p>This is going to go one of two ways. Either Liam accepts this sudden change of pace, or Liam throws him a good twenty feet while snarling at him. Theo's hoping for the former, but he's almost expecting the latter as he takes the chance. It's worth it, though. The best risks are always worth taking, and as Theo looks up at Liam and watches his eyes widen in sudden understanding, Theo takes his chance before Liam can change his mind.</p><p>Not that he'd had to. To Theo's inward relief, when he leans in and takes the head of Liam's cock past his lips, Liam's hands immediately come to rest on top of Theo's head, fingers curling into his hair as he groans breathlessly. The sound and the sensation shoot right down to Theo's dick, and he feels a hot shiver work its way up his spine as he watches Liam.</p><p>He drinks in the clear pleasure and how stunned Liam looks, all but basking in the attention. Liam's touch is hot and kind of grounding, too. It's much better than Liam just grabbing at his hoodie, and so when Liam asks if Theo intends to suck him off, Theo's only half-tempted to pull away and point out what a stupid question that had been. He doesn't, though, because for some reason, hearing it out loud in Liam's voice makes it hotter.</p><p>Theo pulls back just enough to speak, his lips brushing the head of Liam's cock with every word. "Yeah. Gonna suck you off. Gonna make you come like this."</p><p>It's not said as a taunt, or even as an attempt to be hot. It's said like a promise, and there's a hotter conviction in Theo's eyes when he leans back in and slowly sucks Liam's dick back into his mouth. He's slow with it at first, learning the weight and feel against his tongue. Liam's cock is hot - hotter than most people, probably due to the werewolf thing - and as Theo takes in a little more and feels the warmth, he decides he likes it. Besides... this close, right where he is now, the scent of Liam's arousal is thick and dizzying.</p><p>To his credit, it doesn't take Theo long to get used to Liam's cock. He sucks down slowly, bobbing his head in smooth motions, and while he does gag a little when he takes Liam's dick in too deep, when he tries again, he breathes through it, sucking hard, doing what he can to lock this moment in for as long as he can.</p><hr/><p>Given how obvious Theo is being, maybe Liam's question is stupid. Liam asks it anyway because he's still in a state of shock that this is happening at all. He was used to their snarled disagreements, used to broken noses and split lips, but this? Theo's legit on his knees. Lips spread around his cock. A hand steadying it. It's beyond hot, and it's an image that Liam wants to remember.</p><p>But it's all happening too fast. It's only been a few minutes since they were fighting about not being boyfriends or something and now they're here. There's no way Liam is going to even remember how things progressed from point A to point B.</p><p>It's better that it's fast, Liam thinks. It's all been rushed and grabby with their hormones skyrocketing. Liam's lips still tingle from the rough kissing, but everything narrows down to the perfect feel of Theo's wet mouth around his aching cock. And fuck, Theo is watching him as if he can't help it, as if he can't look away for some reason.</p><p>Liam's also not looking away so it's no surprise when Theo pulls back to answer him. Lips graze across the tip like his dick was a microphone, but the joke fizzles away because hearing, 'gonna make you come like this' is much more important. Theo sounds determined and sure, but not smug. It gets Liam short of breath, as if his body wants to tighten and fidget away, but also squirm closer.</p><p>Theo doesn't tease, but he's not rushed either. Liam is wide-eyed as his fingers stay grasping onto sightly-damp hair. He watches Theo's jaw adjust to his cock, watches the sheer intensity and enjoyment held in Theo's eyes, and Liam is honestly worried about lasting. Normally he doesn't have much of a problem, but all this rushed sudden shit is obviously getting to him. It's been too long since he's got off from someone too.</p><p>The first time Theo gags, Liam winces because he almost shoots. The sound is hot, the throat convulsing around his dick is hot. Theo pushing himself to do it again? Really hot. Figuring that Theo's okay with it, Liam's hips roll forward. He's not pushy with it, but he can't stop himself from wanting more.</p><p>"Your mouth's perfect," Liam groans. "Gonna come soon."</p><hr/><p>It's been awhile since Theo has done this, but he's determined to follow through. Everything has been so damn fast, just a rush of heat and intensity and need, and even if this is probably an absolutely horrible idea, Theo wants this. Whatever the fallout is, fuck it. It's worth it. He knows what Liam's lips feel like against his, knows how heavy Liam's dick feels in his palm, and he knows the taste of his cock. As far as he's concerned, he's flying high, because this is finally a release of tension.</p><p>Theo doesn't miss the fact that Liam can't stop watching him, and knowing that it's mutual sends another rush of heat through him. Despite the way his eyes had teared up a little when he'd gagged, Theo still watches the pleasure settle into Liam's expression. He watches the way his breaths start getting faster, the way his lips part as he breathes, and how heavy-lidded his eyes get as he lets Theo suck him off.</p><p>Theo hadn't missed the way that Liam's expression had pinched when he'd gagged either. He hadn't missed the surge of arousal, or how the taste on his tongue had sharpened. He'd been close, then, and the knowledge that Liam gets off on making him gag on his dick is pretty fucking hot, especially for someone as supposedly sweet as Liam.</p><p>Except... he kind of is being sweet. The way Liam's fingers keep gripping and stroking at his hair is nice, and when Liam begins to rock his hips, he's polite about it. He doesn't grab Theo's hair and fuck his throat. Instead, Liam rolls his hips, tentative, groaning praise that goes straight to Theo's dick. Hell, having Liam fuck his mouth is hot enough, but knowing that he's getting close? Being able to feel the throb in Liam's dick against his lips? It has Theo groaning, his free hand dropping down between his own legs to press his palm against his own cock.</p><p>Theo only pulls back once to take a breath, lips and chin wet with saliva as he swallows a few times.</p><p>"Go on, it's okay," he says, voice rougher and breathless. "You can fuck my mouth. You're not gonna break me."</p><p>It's permission, and it's hot. Eyes glinting, Theo leans in, taking Liam's cock back into his mouth to suck. His head bobs, and he watches Liam closely as he takes him in deep and swallows, fighting past the reflex to gag again. His jaw and throat are sore, but it's a good sore. One that makes his dick ache in his boxers.</p><hr/><p>In the back of Liam's mind he's aware that this night is going to change everything between them. Neither one of them is going to simply pretend like it never happened (at least when they're not alone). Liam may not know what this means - if it means anything even - but things are going to be different between them.</p><p>Because they both know that they're into each other like this. Maybe Liam's not been with a guy before, but his body doesn't seem to care. Besides, he's got Mason and Corey if it comes to needing some education.</p><p>Liam can't imagine that gagging would feel very good, so he does try and be as mindful as he can. Which isn't easy considering his cock is very interested in experiencing the sensation again. Yeah, it was Theo who dropped to his knees and started this particular activity, but given how close Theo's teeth are to his dick, Liam doesn't want to risk pissing him off.</p><p>Still staring down at Theo, Liam notices Theo's free hand fall to press against Theo's mostly ignored erection. Liam hazily wonders if he'll need to do something about that after - fair's fair and all - but his thought is cut off when the wet-tight-heat of Theo's mouth suddenly disappears.</p><p>Somehow Liam knows it's not Theo pulling away to be a dick. It's confirmed a second later as Theo flat out encourages him to fuck his mouth. Liam's own breath shudders, mind momentarily pausing. Then it's a surge of heat and wetness wrapping around his dick as Theo goes right back to sucking and swallowing him down. Liam winces at the onslaught of pleasure, but it's only a few seconds until he's gripping Theo's hair harder. His hips begin to thrust fast and shallow into the perfect heat of Theo's mouth. Liam's toes curl in his sneakers as he single-mindedly works for his orgasm. He has no idea how long he lasts, but it doesn't matter. When Liam does come, it's with Theo's name moaned out as he shoves his cock in deep.</p><hr/><p>Theo has no idea where they're going to go from here, or if it even really matters. This is hot. They're hot. He loves the feeling of Liam's dick in his mouth, and the unique sensation of his lips feeling a little raw and his jaw aching. Maybe he doesn't do this often, and maybe he's out of practice, but Liam's into it, he's into it, and even if this winds up imploding horribly, it's worth it to know exactly what Liam looks like when he's chasing his pleasure.</p><p>When Theo takes Liam's cock back into his mouth to suck at, Liam doesn't do anything at first. He winces with pleasure, his brow furrowed in an expression that Theo wants to see so much more of even if he won't be able to. Then, like a switch has been flipped, Liam's grip in Theo's hair tightens enough to make him groan, and then Liam's hips jerk forward.</p><p>He doesn't thrust deep, the way Theo assumes he will. Liam's polite about it, working to at least not make Theo choke, but that's where his regard ends. He does what Theo had told him to; he fucks into Theo's mouth, his thrusts quick and shallow. It feels dizzying on Theo's end as he takes it, his own hips rolling against his palm as he focuses on sucking Liam off. Being able to watch the pleasure in Liam's eyes, being able to see the way he gasps and moans, and being the cause of it has Theo aching.</p><p>Not even he is sure how long it's been when Liam's thrusts start to stutter. The taste on Theo's tongue sharpens as precome drags over his tongue, and - sensing how close Liam's getting - Theo sucks harder, throwing himself into it with a low groan. To his mutual surprise and satisfaction, when the first streak of come spills over his tongue, Liam doesn't pull out. Most guys would have - at least without permission - but Theo takes the surprise in stride.</p><p>He's even more surprised when Liam just jerks his hips forward deep, but despite gagging a little around the head of Liam's cock, Theo quickly struggles to adjust. He swallows Liam's dick deep, basking in the satisfaction of a job well done, as well as the oddly-potent pleasure of hearing his name moaned out loud like that.</p><p>Theo stays like that for as long as he can, reluctant to miss out on the feeling. But, when air becomes an issue, he reluctantly taps at Liam's hip and then pushes, pulling away with a wet gasp and a small cough as he drags in a deeper lungful of air.</p><p>He's probably a mess, his hair mussed, his lips flushed, and his chin wet, but shit, he feels good. The lazy smirk he sends in Liam's direction says as much.</p><hr/><p>There's no doubt in Liam's mind that this is the best blowjob and the best orgasm he's ever had in his life. He'll think about this fact later because he's too busy coming his brains out in Theo's mouth and down his throat. His fingers remain tangled and holding on Theo's hair as his cock pulses. Liam's now discovered a guaranteed way to shut Theo up - not that Theo is even on his bad side right now - because he's so not.</p><p>Everything Theo's done in the last five or ten minutes or however long the BJ lasted has been amazing, mostly because Theo looks and acts like he's so damn into it. Liam's never seen a girl be so interested in sucking him off before, and it's really hot.</p><p>Everything Theo is doing and allowing gives the impression that Theo's super into him. Like now: Theo doesn't even try and pull back or get Liam to pull out. If anything, Theo just takes it as Liam gags him. Liam can't help that he moans out Theo's name and he doesn't look away. Even after the pleasure begins to fade, Liam stares, wide-eyed and unable to move - that is until Theo pushes at his hip and works to pull away. Liam snaps to it and his fingers loosen in Theo's hair, allowing Theo to pull off and breathe.</p><p>Stunned, Liam's eyes take in how messy and well, hot Theo looks. Theo looks all wrecked and that's because of him and his dick. Liam only moves when Theo smirks at him and he's numbly tucking away his cock and pulling up his jeans and boxers.</p><p>"Wow... fuck, that was so good," Liam mumbles out. He wonders if he's supposed to say thanks - he almost does - but seeing how smug Theo is over this? There's no way that Liam's going to thank him.</p><hr/><p>It takes Theo a few seconds to catch his breath, and even when he manages it, it's not immediate. It takes him awhile to stop dragging in deeper breaths of air, and while he coughs a bit at first, it takes him a little while longer to clear his throat and swallow past the soreness. His throat stings and aches, and he's not sure he trusts his voice just yet, but he feels amazing. Yeah, his jaw might ache and his throat might be sore, but it's the good kind of sore. The kind that he can only get while making memories that are going to last.</p><p>To Theo's amusement, Liam looks stunned. It sends a small thrill through him, knowing that he'd sucked Liam off good enough to leave him basically speechless. Yeah, his own dick is still aching and straining against his jeans, but for now he just lets himself drink in the look on Liam's face and the way that he sluggishly remembers to tuck himself back into his jeans. Theo's kind of sorry to see it happen, because it means that this has the possibility to get really awkward, but fuck it. He's not done just yet.</p><p>Still, hearing that it had been good? Theo's smirk softens into something a little more pleased. He swallows again and then his fingers move, undoing the front of his jeans.</p><p>"Yeah?" He asks, and while his voice sounds rough, it's not as bad as it had been. "Good. This was really hot."</p><p>Not that he's done yet. It doesn't take Theo long to ease his cock out, and when he has his hand around it, he bites the inside of his lower lip and starts to stroke.</p><p>Maybe he should wait. Maybe this'll make Liam freak the fuck out, but whatever. It's not like Theo's making him touch. But as he strokes his dick, his hips lifting into the touch as his cock throbs in his own hand, Theo chances a look up at Liam. Before he can decide not to, he swallows.</p><p>"Keep your eyes on me. I want you to watch."</p><hr/><p>As soon as he gives his compliment, Liam's wondering if it's weird or if he should say more. He can't really remember what kind of stuff he used to say to Hayden, but Hayden was his girlfriend, so the situation is different. But man, Theo really went to town, gagging and sucking, no teasing or shyness. Even after the fact, Liam is wanting it to happen again, wondering if it will - when it will. Even though he's just got off, thinking about it still comes with a lance of heat.</p><p>Still shocked and stunned, Liam watches Theo try and pull himself together, and he comes to the conclusion that he really likes that he's the one that did it to Theo. Liam's seen Theo dirty or sweaty before, but it's because they're kicking ass (or sometimes getting kicked in the ass), but this is different. Theo's on his knees because he wanted to suck dick - Liam's dick - and not only that, Theo wanted to get him to come.</p><p>Shit. Theo swallowed too. That's a big one.</p><p>Anyway, the fact that Theo's hair is all messy is because his fingers were gripping and pulling Theo's head closer. Theo's mouth is slick, his cheeks flushed, there's even some spit on his chin, and all of that is from kissing and Theo's lips wrapped around his cock. Liam did this - and some of it was Theo doing it for him. It's a lot to think about, but when Theo's hands moves, Liam is zoning in on them.</p><p>Theo just works his own cock out with no shame and somehow seeing it in the dark has Liam startled. Feeling a hard-on through their jeans was one thing, but this is, this is--</p><p>Liam doesn't know what it is, but he's watching Theo's hand start to jerk himself off anyway. It should be weird - it is a little? - but Liam keeps watching, and then Theo's mouth opens and the words he says has Liam moving without thinking. Theo wants him to watch, but he's grabbing at Theo's shoulders and yanking him up into his feet.</p><p>He doesn't try and stop Theo, crowding in close as Liam's hands grasps onto Theo's wrist. It happens to be above the same hand that's touching Theo's cock. Their foreheads rest against each other's, breathing on each other, sharing the air.</p><p>"Oh yeah? You want me to watch how hard you come from sucking me off?" Liam asks. He's not really sure what his deal is, but somehow Theo wanting him to watch is arousing as fuck.</p><hr/><p>Not even Theo is sure why he wants this, but he does. He's never been shy about going for what he wants, but Liam's complicated. Working up to this point had been difficult, but now that they've gone this far, he's not about to do this half-assed. Not with his lips still stinging pleasantly from sucking Liam off, and not with the bitter taste of Liam's come still on his tongue.</p><p>Considering how shocked Liam looks, Theo's not expecting Liam to lend a hand, but telling Liam to watch him? That's another matter altogether. For some reason, knowing that Liam's watching him is hot. Knowing that Theo can just tell him to do it and he will is even hotter.</p><p>Caught up as he is in the relief that his own hand brings, Theo misses the skip to Liam's pulse. He only half-notices Liam suddenly moving, and before he can say anything, Liam's hands are in his hoodie and Theo makes a small sound of alarm as he's hauled to his feet. A part of him expects Liam to punch him, or to yell, and his body belatedly struggles to respond to that possibility. Then Liam's hand comes to Theo's wrist and he crowds in against Theo's space, bringing the two of them flush together. Liam's forehead comes to rest against his own, insistent and shockingly intimate.</p><p>Then Liam speaks, his voice low, and Theo lets out a breathless, rough curse as arousal twists through him, his cock fucking aching as he grabs at it again, precome drooling over his fist.</p><p>"Fuck, Liam," Theo grinds out, hips jerking as he leans in, crowding Liam back against the tree with his body. He doesn't pull away. "Yeah. I want you to watch me come. Don't you dare look away."</p><p>There's something even hotter about being able to look down at his own hand and see Liam's hand so close to his dick, but the visual itself, while hot, isn't exactly conducive to what Theo wants. He still tries, though, stroking his dick, spreading the wetness of precome over the head as he tries to jerk himself off faster.</p><p>The issue is that he can't quite move his hand as fast as he wants to with Liam gripping his wrist. Theo rolls his hips to compensate, fucking into his own fist as he reaches behind Liam with his free hand, claws digging into the bark next to him. But, in the end, breathless, and a little more desperate to come, Theo groans and curses under his breath.</p><p>"Move your hand," Theo breathes, restless. "I wanna go faster."</p><hr/><p>Liam might not be the best with distinguishing certain smells yet - certainly not as good as Derek or Malia - but he can smell how horny Theo is. It's the scent of sweat and pre-come that's slightly different than his own. Liam's own softening dick is wet, his boxers sticking to it somewhat uncomfortably, but he doesn't try and re-arrange or fix it.</p><p>Because he's completely transfixed on Theo, on what they've done, what they're doing - what they could be doing. This is like opening a big present and looking in to find more smaller boxes within, like that doll. Liam's not quite sure what's inside, what he'll find and discover, but he's curious and interested.</p><p>Theo still pisses him off, will probably continue to piss him off too because Theo's still Theo. Liam doesn't think he can ever just forget that Theo's flat-out killed people and has done some pretty messed up shit in general... But apparently this growing tension between them is this. This pressing need to get up close and personal, the physical getting all sexual.</p><p>All the kissing and biting and touching have been hot - Theo's been hot. Liam's not entirely sure why, but Theo being so into him? Theo enthusiastically sucking him off? It's exciting in a way that Liam's never really experienced before, and he definitely wants more of it. While all of this tonight has been new, Liam knows that they're going to do this again. Maybe not this exact thing, maybe not out in the woods, but them touching each other? It's gonna happen again at some point.</p><p>They're awkwardly close, Theo's hot breath hitting his face, but Liam doesn't try to put distance between them. Theo doesn't even need to warn him - threaten him - because Liam is watching and fully present and he has no plans on missing this. Theo seriously is aroused by him, by sucking him off, of course Liam wants to watch. So, he watches Theo fuck up into his fist, he hears what sounds like claws digging into the tree beside his head.</p><p>Theo's 'demand' makes Liam snort softly. He doesn't move his hand - at least not away. Instead, he squeezes Theo's wrist, actually holding it back and not allowing Theo to continue to jerk himself off.</p><p>"Say please, and I'll get you off myself," Liam counters.</p><hr/><p>Theo wants to come. After dropping to his knees and practically choking himself on Liam's dick, Theo wants that same release for himself. Yeah, it might just be his hand and not Liam's mouth or anything, but this close, it's enough. It's just his hand, but it's also Liam's scent all around him, his warmth, his touch. The knowledge that Liam keeps watching him is enough to leave him aching with need, so being able to feel Liam's breath on his lips, and being able to breathe in the scent of arousal on the air just adds to the desperation that Theo feels.</p><p>This is going to change things between them, but as he listens to the race of Liam's heart and the sound of his breathing, he knows it's going to change for the better. This isn't going to be the only time they do this, and already Theo wants more. He wants to look into Liam's eyes while he jerks him off, wants to rut against Liam's ass, wants to fuck him, and he definitely wants to suck Liam off again.</p><p>But right now, Theo just wants to come.</p><p>His hand will be enough if Liam just fucking lets him, and Theo's expecting Liam to grumble or to freak out a little and jerk his hand back when Theo tells him to.</p><p>What he's not expecting is for Liam to suddenly squeeze his wrist, halting the movement of his hand altogether. Theo groans, frustration and arousal warring for top spot. He rolls his hips, trying to fuck into the tunnel of his own fist, but Liam's grip means he can't close his hand as much as he wants to.</p><p>Theo can't lie. In a very frustrating way, it's kind of hot to remember that Liam's that strong. Key word being 'frustrating'. Theo's all set to try and wrench his hand away so he can actually jerk off the way he wants to - and then Liam speaks and Theo groans in the back of his throat, his cock throbbing.</p><p>He lets go of his dick immediately, because he's not a fucking idiot. If Liam's actually offering, Theo's not stupid enough to pass it up.</p><p>"Please," he grinds out, forehead rubbing against Liam's, his breathing a little harder. "C'mon, Liam, please. Make me come."</p><hr/><p>Liam doesn't think he'd want to touch just any random guy's dick, but considering how rabid Theo had been about touching and sucking him off? Liam feels more inclined to return the favor.</p><p>But it's not just about that. Yeah, he could move his hand away and just watch and Theo'd be jizzing in no time flat. There's no pressure to do anything. All Theo wanted was him to watch and that's certainly not a chore. He's never watched anyone get off before either, not in person at least, and it's kind of sexy. Sexier than watching one overly busty woman in porn touching herself, at least.</p><p>Theo isn't anything like a woman, and his pre-come doesn't smell like a girl's wetness either. But it doesn't matter. Liam wants to touch him, to feel Theo's cock in his hand and know that it's hard because of him. Maybe that's a weird egotistical thing - Liam's not exactly sure - but it is what it is. All of this craziness with Theo is happening too fast for Liam to be sure of anything.</p><p>He's stronger than Theo and they both know it. Liam is able to hold Theo's hand still. That doesn't stop Theo from trying anyway, but Liam's offer helps with that. The sound that Theo makes coupled with his hand letting go is obvious enough that Theo's on board with him taking over. No surprise.</p><p>Hearing Theo say please sends a pang of arousal through Liam. Already he's tempted to make Theo say it again, to beg more, but now doesn't feel like the time to do that.</p><p>So, Liam's hand replaces Theo's, fingers wrapping around heated silky skin that's both like his own cock, but still different. It's really not bad. Liam's other hand comes to splay on the back of Theo's head, nails digging in. He starts a rather quick pace of stroking Theo's dick, his grip tight.</p><p>"Yeah, that's right," Liam encourages. "You wanna come, don't you?"</p><hr/><p>Theo might be prideful over some things, but this doesn't count. Not when he's as close as he had been, and not when Liam's offering him something other than his own hand. Even if it is just a handjob, it's still someone else doing it, and this always feels better when Theo's not the one doing it.</p><p>For a second, he thinks Liam might not hold up his end of the bargain. There's a sudden spike of scent - of arousal - and Theo stills, breathing hard and ready to protest if Liam tries to squeeze any more out of him. Theo's not above begging (and in a way, it's kind of hot), but he's not about to let Liam get away with going back on his word. Even if it is hot, and even if Liam's scent spiking in arousal has a thrill shooting through Theo's chest.</p><p>As it turns out, he doesn't need to worry. Liam lets go of Theo's wrist and Theo lets out a shaky breath of realization. He immediately reaches back, the claws on both of his hands digging into the bark behind Liam to brace himself. Then Liam's fingers wrap around his dick, careful at first, almost exploratory, but before Theo can snap at him to speed up, Liam's other hand comes up, nails biting against Theo's scalp, and pleasure all but sings through him.</p><p>Liam doesn't pussyfoot around what he wants to do. The hesitation is gone in an instant, leaving Theo's breath hitching and a shaky moan escaping him in surprise as Liam immediately starts to stroke. His hand is a little dry, but Theo doesn't care.</p><p>Liam grips tight, almost too tight, but it's so fucking good that Theo shudders, leaning more into Liam's space as he drags in deeper breaths. He chases the high, locking away the feeling of Liam's hand, the bite of his nails, and how close he is. How close he's holding Theo.</p><p>Theo doesn't even realize how close he is until the edge is suddenly right there. He feels the pleasure spike and rush through him, feels Liam's breath on his skin, and feels Liam's grip tighten. Theo lets out a low growl, his hips snapping forward, and he manages a rougher, bitten off, "fuck, Liam," before his claws rake grooves down the tree behind them. He spills wet and hot over Liam's fist and his own hoodie, wetness seeping into the fabric as Theo fucks into Liam's fist.</p><hr/><p>Of course, Theo would want to come, but weirdly enough, Liam wants Theo to come too. He didn't have to offer up his hand, after all. All Theo wanted was for Liam to watch him get off - which was totally easy and doable - but Liam's pushed for more. He is pushing for more.</p><p>It's different to be stroking another guy's dick. While Liam's got experience with his own, this is a dick on someone else. Theo's dick specifically. Hot and smooth, Theo's cock is thick - that's about all Liam can discern. Water or lube would make this easier, but considering they're out in the middle of the Preserve, Liam's doing the best he can.</p><p>Not that Theo is complaining at all. Theo's moaning, not a lot and it's not over the top, but the pleasured sounds and the shaky breathing is hot. Jerking a dick off isn't complicated, Liam keeps his grip tight and he moves his hand fast. Experiencing and causing someone else's pleasure is arousing on some base level, right? It makes sense that he'd be feeling good while doing this even if nothing overly feel-great is actually happening to him.</p><p>The claws digging into the bark next to his head should be worrisome, but Liam isn't concerned. It's unfortunately another one of those things that seems to be kinda hot. Just like Theo actually moving his hips and fucking up into his fist.</p><p>It doesn't take that long before Theo is swearing and coming, jizz sticky and coating Liam's fingers. Liam smiles for some reason, proud and relieved. His grip loosens, but he continues to pump up and down, making sure that Theo's orgasm isn't cut short.</p><hr/><p>It feels fucking amazing. Theo almost can't think through the whole thing because it's such a relief to finally get off. From the first kiss, to Liam's punch, all the way through sucking his dick, this has been building. Hell, maybe for even longer than tonight. Theo isn't going to overthink it right now, not when Liam doesn't immediately jerk back in disgust or stop stroking.</p><p>No, Liam's not being an ass right now. He keeps stroking, though lightens his touch, and Theo groans tightly in the back of his throat as he chases the high of pleasure. For someone who probably hasn't even touched a dick outside of his own before, Liam's good about it. Theo shudders and shakes, orgasm intense, and when it finally begins to taper off, Theo doesn't stop Liam.</p><p>He takes the touch for as long as he can, leaning more into Liam's space as he struggles to catch his breath, but when the edge of hyper-sensitivity begins to claw through him, he makes a small sound and reaches down with one hand, carefully pushing Liam's hand back and away from his dick.</p><p>The right thing to do is probably to draw back, right himself, and deal with all of this later. But, legs feeling a little weak and the pleasant buzz of aftershocks slipping through him, Theo stays where he is. All he does is move his head down, pressing his forehead against Liam's shoulder, face tucked against Liam's neck as he focuses on catching his breath.</p><p>"Okay," he breathes shakily. "Fuck, that was hot. We're so doing that again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You let me pin you to the door and go at my own pace and I'll try sucking your dick," Liam says, breathless, looking up to take in Theo's reaction.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're currently writing on the last chapter for this (the end of this current scene), but for now enjoy this update and the appearance of <i>feelings</i>! 🤠</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p></p><div class="center"><p> </p>
<hr/></div><p>Theo's been over a few times, just when Liam's parents are out. He never stays long, but sometimes it's nice to have the convenience of a bed and a bathroom for clean up purposes. Liam likes the messing around in Theo's truck or when one of them might pull the other into a washroom or closet - those fast heated moments are hot - but doing that <em>all</em> the time leaves Liam cranky. Sometimes it's nice to not have to worry about being caught.</p><p>Not that Liam thinks that the pack hasn't put two and two together, but no one brings it up. When it's just Scott and him, Scott's given him a few glances where it looks like he's inviting or hoping that he'll come clean, but Liam's not so sure he's ready to tell Scott anything. Obviously it's nothing serious, but it <em>is</em> something. Because he's been messing around with Theo for months now, and despite threats, Liam's not tried to find anyone else. Not for sex or romantic purposes. </p><p>And he's not really ready to think about what that could mean. Not yet.</p><p>But that's not a problem at all because Theo is over and when they're together, their mouths are usually busy. Liam's parents are gone for a conference-slash-weekend-vacation, so Liam thought his Friday night should be spent with Theo in the comfort of his room.</p><p>They're both down to their boxers, their clothes and shoes haphazardly littering his floor in small piles. Liam's pinned to his door, their hands grabbing at each other, stroking, nails dragging down skin occasionally. Mouths busy kissing, boxers tight from their hard dicks, Liam thinks that it's pretty damn nice to not have to rush for once - not that they're going all that slow.</p><p>It's been three maybe four days since they last did anything. And from the heat in their kiss, they're both feeling hungry for it. After a bite to Theo's bottom lip, Liam turns his head to break the kiss. Pulse quick, he leans in to mouth at Theo's neck, mostly kissing and licking at the familiar salt tang of Theo's skin. He likes how Theo tastes here. </p><p>It's after a few seconds that Liam makes a decision and stops. They have the time so why not... </p><p>"You let me pin you to the door and go at my own pace and I'll try sucking your dick," Liam says, breathless, looking up to take in Theo's reaction.</p>
<hr/><p>Theo isn't sure when four days became practically unbearable, but he can't pretend that it isn't. Despite doing this for months, and despite previously-established, unspoken rules, the days where Theo isn't pinning Liam to something, or kissing him breathless are starting to really get to him. Before, they hadn't rushed it. Once a week, sometimes a little more frequent depending on whenever they'd been able to find the time. It had worked for them and both of them had left feeling good.</p><p>Now, much as Theo hates to admit it, the in-between days have been trying his patience. It's not even that he needs to fuck Liam every day, or suck him off. It's just that they're fucking <em>good</em> at it, and it's slowly grown into a craving. Theo's always liked the feeling of adrenaline in his veins. He's always wanted the rush of something taboo, or dangerous. </p><p>Liam? Liam is dangerous. He's taboo, <em>and</em> he sparks Theo's adrenaline like nothing else. So when Liam invites him over, Theo doesn't even think before he immediately agrees. There's nothing cunning or witty in his text back, and it's only afterwards that he realizes that he'd sounded kind of desperate.</p><p>Whatever. Liam doesn't take back his invite, and there's something really hot about making out with Liam in his bedroom. So, Theo enjoys every second of it, and when Liam breaks the kiss when they're down to their boxers, Theo hums a soft sound in the back of his throat when Liam turns his attention onto Theo's neck instead. It feels good and it gives Theo a chance to catch his breath.</p><p>Which is made <em>a lot</em> easier when Liam just up and gives Theo his offer. Theo draws in a sharper breath, surprised, and he draws back enough to look at Liam. At his flushed face, his slightly-messy bangs, and how fucking perfectly flushed his lips look. Theo swallows, wetting his own lips thoughtfully, but he already knows what his choice is.</p><p>Fuck, what else would he <em>ever</em> choose?</p><p>"Fuck. Yeah, okay. I guess I could let you do that," Theo says, and he means it to sound coy, but it comes out sounding a little breathless instead. His dick gives a small twitch in his boxers, straining against the front of them at the very <em>thought</em> of Liam's lips wrapped around it. </p><p>Theo releases his hold on Liam's wrists and takes a step back, making just enough space for Liam to escape, his own pulse speeding up in anticipation. </p>
<hr/><p>Liam's been thinking about it... Sucking dick - <em>Theo's </em>dick specifically. Theo's given him plenty of blowjobs, all of them toe-curling good. It doesn't seem to matter if Theo goes slower like he wants to savor each and every sound that Liam makes, or if the guy encourages him to let loose and fuck his mouth causing him to gag. Each and every time Theo goes near his dick and his mouth is involved, it's like heaven. </p><p>As pushy as Theo can be, he's never pressured Liam into returning the favor, which is why Liam kind of wants to do it. He's had time to think about it, to psych himself up, to go over technique - at least what's been done to him. Liam doubts very much that he'd agree to even try if Theo had attempted to ask or push him. But on his own and his terms? Liam's willing to give it a shot.</p><p>After all, he'd had no idea that he liked Theo licking and tonguing his ass, and now he knows that he does. So maybe Liam might like this. He likes Theo's cock after all, likes it fucking him, or rutting against his ass, or in his hand - undeniable proof that Theo's into him. </p><p>Liam can see the blatant surprise in Theo's expression, can see Theo's eyes take in his features, as if maybe looking to see how serious he is. But like any guy would and should, Theo agrees and he's quick to take a step back to make room for them to change places. </p><p>Liam's hands reach out and urge Theo in against his door. He's not exactly gentle, but he's not forceful either. There's no reason to be because Theo is all-too-willing to go and do whatever's needed, and Liam loves it. </p><p>Once Theo is leaning against the door, Liam's eyes look over Theo - from his face down to his bare feet - and his lips twitch in a smile. Theo's hot. Liam doesn't get to appreciate that much - at least not like this, not with some time and space. </p><p>"You look good waiting for me," Liam murmurs before stepping closer and tucking his head down as he bites along Theo's collarbone.</p>
<hr/><p>Theo can't believe that Liam's actually going to do this. A part of him is convinced that Liam will maybe give it a half-try and then chicken out after trying it, but the thought of him even doing that much has arousal burning low in Theo's stomach. </p><p>It's still a mouth around his dick, and it's still Liam actually <em>wanting</em> to do it. Theo's never pressured him into doing it, because he's known some people who aren't into giving oral, and whatever. He likes it, so he does it. He'd never resented Liam for not trying. </p><p>But now he <em>is</em> trying. Or, he's going to. The conviction in Liam's eyes is subtle, but he looks just stubborn enough for Theo to understand that he's serious. So, when Liam reaches out and guides Theo back against the door, pushing him against it to half-pin him there, Theo swallows and lets it happen. </p><p>He feels good; the door is warm from where Liam had been leaning against it, and there's something about the slow, appreciative glance that Liam gives him that has Theo inwardly preening.</p><p>They both know that Liam is stronger than Theo is. He always has been. Theo had always got stuff done - and Scott still calls on <em>him</em> to do dirty work - because he doesn't hesitate. Liam holds back, strong as he is. Theo uses everything he has to his advantage. But like this, when it's just them, Liam doesn't hold back as much, and Theo's always into the result.</p><p>Case and point - the way that Liam steps in closer and starts to bite at Theo's clavicle. Theo shivers, tilting his head back to make more room. His hands come to Liam's hips to squeeze appreciatively, because Liam hadn't pinned them, but he doesn't push Liam into rushing. Instead, he enjoys each sharp, hot bite to his skin. Yeah, he's impatient, but he's <em>more</em> intrigued about Liam taking his time and what that'll entail.</p><p>"I mean, you <em>did</em> add me not rushing you as a condition to this whole thing. If the result is you sucking my dick, I'll let you go at whatever pace you want."</p>
<hr/><p>While Liam has a clear plan of where he wants this to go, he's not in any rush to just drop down to his knees and whip out Theo's cock. Now that they have time and a place where Liam can actually <em>take his time</em> to do whatever he wants, he's gonna definitely take advantage of that. Not that he has any real problems with how things usually go with Theo, because Liam doesn't.</p><p>Surprisingly, things are pretty good. By now they're both familiar and comfortable with each other. Theo knows how to kiss him just right, the perfect balance of teeth and tongue. Liam's learned how Theo likes when he spits on his hand before jerking him off. Ticklish spots and sensitive areas? They've been discovered. The sounds or expressions they make before coming? Also known. They still get into fights, Theo still pisses him off every now and again, but it's nothing that lasts. It's only surface-level irritation.</p><p>Maybe Theo thinks he might chicken out, but Liam isn't going to. If Theo can do it - can suck dick - Liam certainly can. He's going to. He just wants to check out  Theo more, to touch and taste more. Theo's pretty hot for a guy, smooth skin, sharp angles, defined muscles. He's not bothered by Theo's hands on his waist. If anything, Liam likes the added touch and he knows that Theo likes to touch him, so it's a win-win. Theo's little comment doesn't need a reply, so Liam doesn't say anything. </p><p>Instead, his hands come up to Theo's shoulders and he grasps, pushing him against the door, not because he thinks Theo will try and get away, but because he knows Theo also happens to like it. </p><p>Liam licks over the reddened bite marks along Theo's collarbone before he's kissing a line down a toned chest. Before reaching Theo's belly button, he's then licking up the same path his mouth previously took. Liam's hands glide down Theo's arms and his head tilts up to kiss Theo.</p>
<hr/><p>Theo's not expecting Liam to rush this, but despite the lack of contact to his dick, there's something really <em>hot</em> about Liam being the one to take his time. It's not like Theo's never let him explore before, but it's usually been more frenzied and quick. It's usually Liam touching him in passing as Theo drops to his knees, or Liam grabbing at him while Theo fucks him or jerks him off, hands grasping and clasping his shoulders.</p><p>This is different. It's good different. It's the kind of different that Theo knows immediately is going to keep happening, because if the way that Liam's hands come to his shoulders to push him back against the door is any indication, he likes Liam exploring. Theo's dick gives a visible twitch as he moves, testing Liam's hold on his shoulders. He pushes back against the hold, and a hotter, molten jolt of arousal goes through him when he realizes that Liam's holding him back firmly.</p><p>Liam doesn't <em>always</em> showcase that he's stronger than Theo, but <em>fuck, </em>it always blows Theo's mind when he does. A shiver runs through him and he wets his lips, drinking in the feeling of Liam's tongue licking at his skin. A tongue quickly turns to kisses and Theo watches as Liam slowly kisses his way down his chest, the softer, hotter press of lips just teasing enough to be arousing, especially considering how close Liam gets to his dick.</p><p>He's not expecting Liam to just <em>go</em> for it or anything, but when Liam licks back up, Theo's body gives the smallest twitch - the faintest hint that he's holding himself back from trying to hurry Liam up. </p><p>It's just kissing. It's just licking, but Theo feels a little breathless when Liam leans back up and kisses him. </p><p>Theo kisses back immediately, with more heat than he'd been intending. Apparently, he's kind of into Liam taking charge, and Liam touching him and making over him. It leaves Theo feeling good in a different way, and as he kisses Liam and licks into his mouth, sucking at his lips and nipping whenever he gets the chance, Theo already knows this feels different. It feels important. </p>
<hr/><p>Liam is taking his time, doing a little exploring and touching... It's not a big deal, but it is a newer thing because they usually have a time limit of some kind and they don't have a lot of privacy. This is rarer for them - to have the time <em>and</em> a place available - but it's nice. </p><p>Liam has a feeling that his parents wouldn't really care if he was doing this <em>if</em> he was like, dating Theo. They hadn't been bothered by Hayden after all. But Theo isn't his boyfriend and Liam's not going to be introducing him as some friends with benefits type of deal...</p><p>And dating? That'd be... weird. Theo doesn't seem like the type to date anyway. Liam's pretty sure that this is just sexual and convenient. It works for them. It <em>is</em> working.</p><p>Liam likes Theo's body, he likes running his hands and mouth over skin, feeling the muscles, discovering differences. He also likes knowing that Theo is strong and fast - it makes him remember how it feels to actually team up and fight <em>with</em> Theo (exciting and fun). It's not the kind of thing he thinks he could tell or explain to Scott or Mason, but he thinks Theo would understand. </p><p>Just how Liam is pretty sure that Theo understands that all he wants to do is take his time and enjoy this - enjoy Theo. Because Theo doesn't grumble or get impatiently pushy when Liam kisses him, his mouth now further away from Theo's cock than it had been moments ago. </p><p>Theo kisses back, equally heated and hungry, and proving that yep, he's into this. Liam's entire body is buzzing with arousal, but it's not with some urgent need to get off. Besides, Theo will take care of him later.</p><p>Liam works a thigh in between Theo's legs, pressing in closer. Closer is better. He draws back from Theo's mouth to kiss a trail over to Theo's ear. Liam's thigh pushes up against the bulge in Theo's boxers as he whispers.</p><p>"Never sucked a dude before." Liam's tongue then licks up the shell of Theo's ear. "But I'm gonna try it. Gonna suck your dick, Theo, and you're gonna watch me the whole time."</p>
<hr/><p>There's something to be said about being able to take their time. It's never been like this before. Given the fact that they're usually in public places, or so fucking horny that waiting seems like an impossibility, they've never really slowed things down and just explored. Theo has stroked over Liam's body, has drunk in his fill while they're fucking, or while he's choking on Liam's dick, but it's always more rushed and distracted.</p><p>Not like this. Like <em>this</em>, Theo's reasonably sure that Liam's trying to drive him insane, but it's a great feeling. The slow-building desperation is hot, and as much as Theo absolutely wants Liam's lips around his dick, he surprises himself with how much he enjoys it when Liam slips his thigh between his legs and presses in closer. Theo draws in a sharper breath as he presses against Liam's thigh, quickly grinding just to take the edge off, but it's absent-minded. Kissing Liam takes more of his focus.</p><p>It's actually kind of mind-blowing, acknowledging that Liam's learned how to be really fucking hot. Or maybe he could do it all along but Theo just never really understood. Liam's always been hot while they've fucked, or while they've jerked each other off, but this kind of easy confidence is just... better. Theo likes being able to feel Liam's whole body against him, and he doesn't want to know why.</p><p>So, when Liam breaks the kiss and moves to Theo's ear instead, his voice low in promise, and his tongue hot, Theo's eyes close and he lets out a low, breathy groan, his hips jerking just a little. <em>Fuck</em>, if hearing Liam say that isn't hot. Theo's cock aches between his legs, a swooping feeling of arousal just redoubling itself at the thought of Liam<em> wanting</em> him to watch.</p><p>Or at the thought of Liam <em>ordering</em> him to. </p><p>"Like I'm going to look away from you when you've got your mouth on my cock? Not likely. Yeah... Yeah, m'gonna watch you. Fuck, Liam. You're gonna be so fucking good."</p>
<hr/><p>It's only after saying what he's said that Liam realizes he's kind of <em>really </em>into doing this - he's actually excited to try sucking Theo off. He doesn't know why exactly. He's not thought about it too often - about sucking cock. It would be Theo's dick and it's his lips and tongue. It may not even feel that great <em>for </em>him - especially if he gags - but yeah, Liam still wants to do it. There's a chance it might go shitty, but he's not going to back down from what he's decided.</p><p>It doesn't strike Liam as all that strange for them to alternate between who's pinning who and against what. Maybe Liam's the one who gets fucked, but he <em>lets it </em>happen. He gives Theo's permission to do it, so in that way, Liam actually has the upper hand. </p><p>Like now. Theo is letting him do this and is also going to let him take his time. Which only turns Liam on more. He keeps his thigh pressed against the hardness trapped in Theo's boxers. He smells the spike of arousal at his words - at talking about Theo <em>watching</em> - and it's only now that he's beginning to think that they have a thing with watching each other. Huh. Interesting.</p><p>Theo agrees with him - no surprise there. With a hidden grin, Liam noses behind Theo's hair, smelling him, scenting him. Then he pulls back, his expression determined as he lowers himself to his knees. His hands now grasp Theo's waist. 
</p><p>Liam doesn't go for Theo's boxers or the obvious tent that Theo's cock is making. Instead, he leans forward and he's kissing from left to right above the waistband of Theo's boxers. He works slowly until he reaches the trail of hair leading down from Theo's belly button. Head tilted, his nose drags through the treasure trail as he gazes up at Theo.</p>
<hr/><p>Theo wants to move, but like hell is he going to jeopardize this. Already, his breathing is a little hitched and quick, his cock straining against the front of his boxers as he drinks in every second. It's not every day the guy he's been hooking up with claims to want to blow him - with <em>conditions</em> - but Theo's not wasting that opportunity.</p><p>Liam leans in, and it takes Theo a second to realize that Liam's <em>scenting </em>him. The thought isn't hot by itself, but that same burning arousal lights up in Theo again, his pulse skipping and breath hitching at Liam doing something so... not-human. </p><p>Something that <em>Theo</em> would do. He has a second to wonder if Liam picked that up from him, and then Liam leans back, sending Theo a look that's all confident promise before slowly sinking to his knees.</p><p>Theo watches, lips parted as he breathes a little harder. On his knees, Liam's so much closer to his dick, so close that Theo swears he can feel Liam's breath against the front of his boxers. Instead of going for it, though, Liam just starts to kiss, his hands firm on Theo's hips as he kisses his way above the band of Theo's boxers and then just--</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>, Liam," Theo groans out, one of his hands reaching out but stopping before he can thread his fingers into Liam's hair.</p><p>Because Liam is all but <em>nuzzling</em> against the small trail of hair leading down into Theo's boxers, and Theo's so fucking turned on by it, even if he doesn't know why. The visual is something he knows he's going to be jerking off to later. The fake-submission, the way Liam's shoulders are strong as he pins Theo's hips in place, but also how fucking pretty and soft his eyelashes look like this - Theo's not forgetting any of it.</p><p>"F-fuck. Pretty sure you're winning the right to do this again if you want. Because this is... pretty fucking hot. Can I touch you?"</p>
<hr/><p>Theo's stomach is toned, abs present, but skin surprisingly soft. The brown trail of hair leading down to Theo's dick is something that Liam really hasn't paid much attention to before. He's noticed it, sure, but he hasn't let himself really touch it. Until now.</p><p>Liam doesn't know why tonight's the night that he decides to, but he's doing it. He likes exploring Theo and he's noticing that Theo seems to really be into it too. There's no threats or jokes exchanged between them. Would that have been the case two months ago? Probably not. Things are different, things have been changing, but Liam's not really sure why.</p><p>Despite the few nerves present at the prospect of giving his first blowjob, he's still aroused and into this. Liam's still hard, his pulse quicker, but not as quick as Theo's. The way that Theo is reacting to everything he's doing? It's also different. No pushing, no bragging, just Theo taking it and being so responsive in little ways that Liam would have probably missed before.</p><p>It only strikes him after Theo asks for permission to touch that Theo was - is - actually worried about messing up and Liam stopping because of it. Ohhhh. Liam's head draws back as his hands slide down a little lower, fingers curling into the band of Theo's boxers. He then flashes a quick grin. </p><p>"You can touch me," he adds on. His fingers pull on Theo's boxers, edging the band down only about an inch. That newly revealed skin is then being kissed at, Liam's mouth working his way over to the jut of a hip bone where he then licks at.</p>
<hr/><p>Theo's distantly aware that he doesn't normally <em>ask</em> Liam if he can touch. Usually he's the one telling Liam to, or claiming he'll do it instead. Like this, though? With Liam on his knees, promising a new experience that Theo hadn't ever thought he'd be into? He doesn't want to freak Liam out and make him stop. Fuck, even if Liam tries and winds up not liking it, he can at least jerk Theo off like he is now and Theo thinks he'd be more into it than he should. </p><p>It's when a small spark of interest seems to flicker in Liam's eyes that Theo realizes that he's not being nearly as mouthy as he normally is. A part of him wants to fix that, but he's too transfixed by the way that Liam grins up at him and gives him permission to touch. Instead of mouthing off or dismissing Liam's attempts, Theo swallows audibly and watches as Liam teases his boxers down <em>just</em> a little bit. </p><p>The press of lips against that newly-revealed skin has Theo groaning, his cock tenting his boxers and his hand reaching down before he can give himself permission. His fingers thread into Liam's hair, stroking through surprisingly-soft strands. A part of him wants to tug or pull, but Theo just touches instead, breathing harder - particularly when Liam's attention turns to his hip. He hadn't known he was sensitive there.</p><p>"You're too good at this," Theo mutters, trying to sound impatient, and he half-succeeds. </p><p>The issue is that he sounds more breathless and awed than anything else, mostly because he is. It's always been rushing and hot and <em>more</em> between them. Having Liam go slow has something else twisting in Theo's chest. A different kind of hunger, not <em>just</em> sexual. Not that he has a name for it.</p><p>"You like calling the shots?"</p>
<hr/><p>Liam can't even remember if no touching had been on his "rules" when he told Theo what they were gonna do and how it was going to go down. Even so, he doesn't see any problem with Theo's hands getting on him. It's actually the opposite. Liam likes when Theo touches him, unless he teases too much, but that's only if Liam's not in the mood for Theo dragging things out.</p><p>Liam doesn't think that will be a problem - because he's the one in control and Liam's <em>really </em>in the mood. He can't think of anything that'd ruin this - well, other than Theo getting too chatty and saying something stupid - but Theo so far? Theo's been shocked and behaving and really into Liam taking his time with this. Liam's on his knees, in his bedroom, with the plan of sucking Theo off, and he's not even that nervous. How Theo's been responding to him helps. </p><p>It's just another strip of skin that he's revealed when he pulls the waistband down, but Liam's getting closer to having to pull Theo's boxers over his dick. And that dick is closer to his face than ever before and Theo's cock isn't anything to laugh at. </p><p>Fingers stroke through Liam's hair - almost like petting - and Liam notes that Theo's hip seems to be sensitive. Good to know. The little comment about him being too good has Liam's lips pulling into a smile, the praise makes his chest feel warm and pleased.</p><p>
  <em>'You like calling the shots?' </em>
</p><p>The question makes Liam glance up. He squints his eyes, thinking about it. </p><p>"Yeah, sure," he answers, but he doesn't say anything else. </p><p>Because Liam doesn't mind how things have been going for them in the past, but this is also good. Liam nips at the wet spot on Theo's hip before he mouths his way over to Theo's belly button and his tongue dips around the edge. His hands run up Theo's chest before sliding back down, just enjoying being able to touch Theo's skin. </p>
<hr/><p>In a way, though Theo doesn't really want to think of it that way, Liam's been the one calling the shots for awhile. He's calling them simply by not saying 'no' and pushing Theo away, or by getting Theo to hurry up when he's getting impatient. It's weird to think like that, but as Theo watches Liam look up at him with a thoughtful expression before agreeing that he does like being in control, he thinks that it's kind of hot. Weird? Sure. But also hot.</p><p>Liam's hair is soft under Theo's fingers as he keeps stroking and petting. Anticipation builds the closer that Liam gets to Theo's dick, but before Liam reaches up and eases his boxers down-- just like that, he's nipping at Theo's hip (which makes him groan) and moving <em>away</em>. It's like torture, but the good kind. Theo's impatient, yeah, but the more that Liam touches him and the more that he licks and nips and strokes, the better Theo feels.</p><p>His dick is so hard that it's actually a little sore now, but as Liam's hands stroke over his skin, Theo shivers and drinks in the feeling. Liam's tongue makes him squirm, his hips jerking a little as he tightens his grip in Liam's hair, but before he can pull Liam <em>down</em>, he remembers the conditions.</p><p>Groaning, Theo lets go with a breathless little curse, and a: "fuck, sorry, forgot." He takes a few seconds to re-center himself before his fingers slide back into Liam's hair, petting but not pulling. </p><p>Theo doesn't need to look down to feel the slight tackiness against the head of his cock. He knows there's a damp spot of precome probably showing through his boxers, but he just arches into Liam's touch, feeling kind of... floaty? Drunk? Something. He feels good. Painfully hard and impatient, but good.</p>
<hr/><p>Liam's never felt like he isn't in control or that he's somehow at Theo's mercy. Maybe it's Theo doing things <em>to him</em> - fucking him - but Liam's into it and he tells Theo what he wants and how he wants it. After all, they both know he's stronger and could stop Theo if Theo messed up or didn't listen to him. He has before - in the beginning when they were still trying to figure out each other - but it doesn't happen much anymore.</p><p>Like this, it's impossible to distance himself from what he's working toward. Being on his knees and so close, Liam can smell the aroused musky scent of Theo's cock along with the wet patch of precome on the fabric of Theo's boxers. Liam swears he can also feel heat radiating off of Theo's trapped dick, and it's sort of memorizing.</p><p>He knows if Theo was going this slow Liam would probably threaten to leave or try and force Theo down, but Theo only slips once, and it's not even bad. Fingers suddenly curl in Liam's hair and he feels the start of Theo <em>trying</em> to push at him, but Theo quickly catches himself and stops. Liam's impressed.</p><p>"Don't gotta apologize," Liam states after he pulls away from Theo's skin. "You're doing pretty good." </p><p>His eyes flick up once before his attention is on Theo's straining dick. Liam makes a decisive sound before he's leaning in and rubbing his cheek along the line of Theo's erection because it hasn't escaped him that Theo seems to like when he's doing this kind of thing.</p><p>And it definitely doesn't hurt that Liam also likes it. When he gets to the tip, Liam lets his lips just graze over the wet spot. His hands are back on Theo's hips`1, and it's Liam who jerks Theo close enough that his lips open and press against Theo's cockhead.</p>
<hr/><p>Theo feels a little like he won't survive this, but even he knows that he's just being dramatic. It's just that Liam's never the one to do this. Hell, Theo doesn't get to touch <em>him</em> like this, even on a good day. It's a lot, and the more that Liam does what he's doing, the more Theo realizes that when it comes down to Liam actually sucking him off, he might not be able to last that long. Which will be humiliating, sure, but after all this? Theo's not sure he minds that much.</p><p>Liam's <em>going</em> for it. But not in the way that Theo had assumed he would. It had been a fun sort of challenge at first, a hot promise, but the reality of it is so much <em>more</em> than Theo had expected. </p><p>Plus, there's something about hearing Liam tell him that he's 'doing pretty good' that kind of goes to his dick. Before he can puzzle over it, Liam's leaning in and <em>nuzzling</em> against the front of his boxers, right over his trapped dick, and Theo's head tips back. He lets out a low groan, eyes closing. He quickly remembers that he's supposed to keep them open, but he works off a little energy by stroking his fingers through Liam's hair just shy of desperately.</p><p>"God, Liam. You're killing me here," Theo breathes. </p><p>He bites the inside of his lip, but then Liam suddenly jerks him in closer and Theo watches - almost in slow motion - as Liam's lips press right against the tip of his cock through his boxers. The sight is fucking <em>hot</em>, and Theo curses, his hips twitching forward without his permission. Liam's thankfully strong enough to keep it from happening, but the <em>sight</em> is like fire under his skin.</p><p>"C'mon, man," he urges, swallowing. "Please. Unless you <em>want</em> me to come in my boxers."</p>
<hr/><p>Theo's done similar things to him. Theo's actually licked at his dick through his boxers, but it's always a quick thing - not because Theo wants it that way, but because Liam's impatient. He doesn't really know why it always seemed so important to just <em>get to it</em>, or for things between them to be rougher... But it was like it had to mean less if it was fast or something. Slower and taking his time and long hours of teasing were things Liam did with Hayden, and Theo isn't a girlfriend. Theo isn't his boyfriend.</p><p>But Liam's going slower now, even warned Theo to just take it... He could claim he's going slow because of his nerves, because this is new and unlike Theo, he isn't some experienced horndog... But that's not entirely the reason. Liam's being like this because Theo likes it, and Liam does too.</p><p>It's a weird sensation - feeling the hard heat behind the fabric of Theo's boxers - but it's worth it for the reaction it gets. Liam actually has to hold Theo back from pushing for more, and Theo also says <em>please</em> without Liam having to goad him to do it. Plus, the idea that Theo is already close just from what he's done? Really hot.</p><p>So Liam does pull his head back and his fingers curl under the band of Theo's boxers. </p><p>"Got you all worked up, huh," he says, but it sounds more proud and pleased than insulting. </p><p>Before Theo can possibly complain, Liam's pulling down the boxers, mindful to not get them stuck on Theo's dick. Liam only gets them down to Theo's thigh, just enough for Theo's dick to be free and jut out, hard and the tip visibly wet. Liam wets his lips as his right hand comes to wrap around the base and hold Theo's cock still. </p><p>Then he's leaning in, parting his lips, and sucking on the head, the tang of pre-come bursting over his tongue.</p>
<hr/><p>Theo means it as a way to light a fire under Liam's ass, but the more he checks in with his own body, the more he realizes that he's being serious. He can last with Liam easily, even if Liam usually forces him to just let go so they don't need to draw it out, but this? This is different. Theo actually <em>does</em> feel like he could come in his boxers if Liam keeps this up for much longer.</p><p>Liam's never done this before, is the thing. Hell, he's never really let <em>Theo</em> do it before. Yeah, he'll let Theo tease him a little, or work him up half-slow sometimes, but just when Theo's finding his groove, Liam will always do something. Push him away and do it himself, goad him into giving in, or - Theo's least favorite - threaten to find someone else who can do it right. Theo fucking hates that. </p><p>But this? This is different, because Liam's <em>not</em> pushing or goading or threatening. A part of Theo thinks that maybe this is just because Liam can go a little slower without his parents home, but they've been alone in the woods a few times, and it's always been quick. All Theo knows is that this is different.</p><p>Something that Liam might understand, if the way he looks up at Theo is any indication. Theo initially braces himself for mockery - because it's <em>Liam</em>, and admitting that he could come like this <em>should</em> lead to that - but instead, Liam just makes an observation. One that sounds proud, but not mocking. It also sounds fucking hot, enough that Theo has to bite back a groan.</p><p>He's not sure what it is - Liam's observation or his 'please' - but something finally gets Liam going. Before Theo can say anything, Liam's hands are suddenly there, pulling his boxers down. Theo watches, breathless, as his dick springs free, hard and flushed and wet at the tip, and then Liam's hand is around him and - more importantly - Liam's <em>lips</em> follow suit.</p><p>Theo gasps, watching transfixed as Liam's cheeks hollow and then the feeling washes over him and Theo's fingers grip tight in Liam's hair. </p><p>He lets out a rough, "<em>god</em>, Liam, fuck," and has to fight back the urge to let his claws slip out. They scrape at Liam's scalp for just a second before Theo gets himself back under control, but he makes a point to let go too. Liam can't move if he's holding him still. </p>
<hr/><p>The floor doesn't hurt, but it is uncomfortable on Liam's knees. While he knows he's taken his time, he doesn't think it's even been <em>that</em> long. It's not been hours and hours. Maybe ten minutes or something, but ten minutes with <em>just</em> touching and teasing and nothing dick related is unusual for them.</p><p>Liam has the idea that maybe what he's doing means things are changing between them. One new thing can easily bring more new things. Normally that would bother Liam because change can suck, and what they've been doing <em>is</em> good and works... But this one new thing is entirely his fault and doing. Liam isn't delusional - he can't blame anyone but himself. </p><p>Maybe Theo really likes being touched and teased, but Liam's always done what he wants to do or pushed Theo into action before. Liam doesn't even have a reason to like, go out of his way to make the guy feel good. Things are usually pretty fair between them - other than the fact that Liam doesn't fuck Theo in the ass... </p><p>Which makes his wonder if Theo would let him. Liam more or less knows what to do now. But that's beside the point. Tonight has been different - is different - and now Liam's sucking on the tip of Theo's dick. </p><p>And it's strangely soft and hot with the salt tang of pre-come, but none of that sticks out to Liam because Theo's <em>reaction </em>is what pulls him in. Liam feels the prick of claws for a moment on his scalp, and the fact that just this little bit is working Theo up? It's pretty sexy. </p><p>His tongue flicks and licks, tasting and teasing. Liam learns quickly that he has to breathe through his nose and he does just that. He continues to lick and suck on the head of Theo's cock, just getting used to the taste and sensation before he purposely takes more inside his mouth, his jaw widening. Liam doesn't push himself to the point of gagging or deep throating. He knows he's not there yet, but he sucks almost half down before beginning to work into a pace. </p>
<hr/><p>Liam's going to be the death of him. Theo just knows it, because right then, he's not sure that <em>anyone</em> could ever make him feel like this again. He knows, logically, that it's just because Liam had set about teasing him for fucking <em>ever</em>, but even then, Theo knows it can't have been too long. It just feels like an impossibly long time when he can't move or push or encourage Liam to do anything more than what he wants to do.</p><p>Which is still hot. Theo's not sure why it is, but the idea of just letting Liam do whatever he wants is really hot. He's already proven himself to be pretty damn good at foreplay. Too good, because Theo's not actually sure how much more control he has left in himself, especially since he's hardly stopped watching Liam once.</p><p>And what a sight that is. There's something extra arousing about watching Liam's lips close around the head of Theo's cock. There's something arousing about watching him mull over the feeling, over the taste, and <em>fuck</em>, Theo doesn't think he has the patience for this, except he keeps being patient. He keeps watching, transfixed, not daring to rush Liam no matter how good it feels. </p><p>Liam takes his time, learning the feeling of Theo's dick in his mouth. He's so precise with it that Theo wants to growl at him, because the slow mouthing and sucking and tentative licking has to be a ploy to drive him insane. Except... Liam looks nothing if not genuine, like he's <em>really</em> trying different things to see if he likes them. Theo's just so damn worked up that even the small, kittenish licks make him feel close, but not close enough to get off.</p><p>He's about ready to start asking for more when Liam just does it, sinking down more on Theo's cock in a way that has Theo struggling to stay still. He still groans softly, still reaches back to grope at the door behind him for purchase, and when Liam starts to bob his head - still tentative, still learning - Theo lets out a rougher curse and swallows.</p><p>"You're <em>really </em>trying to kill me here," he grits out, breathless. "You feel really fucking good, Liam, <em>fuck</em>."</p>
<hr/><p>First observation: it's really not that bad, kind of like sucking on a bigger popsicle, but the popsicle is hot and soft and has skin and veins . Okay, maybe that's a horrible comparison, because the more he sucks, nothing gets smaller. Theo's dick is still hard and Liam's gotta keep his mouth open to an awkward stretch. He secretly hopes that Theo doesn't last that long because Liam's not sure how long <em>he </em>could do this for.</p><p>He really has no idea how long he lasts when Theo does this to him either. Liam never really thought of Theo's comfort because Theo always went for it, nothing held back.</p><p>Liam's not doing that, however. He thinks it would be worse if he pushed himself, didn't like the result, and then quit. It's better to take his time. Besides, Theo is into what he's been doing - the hard cock in Liam's mouth is proof enough, as is the groan that Theo gives. And then the cursing and praise and that's what gets Liam's hand squeezing at the base of Theo's dick before he starts to pump up and down what he can't take into his mouth.</p><p>Liam moans, closing his eyes and giving into the heated moment. He sucks harder, his cheeks hollowing out as he also moves faster. He's no crazy porn star about it, but he thinks he's doing pretty good for the first time. Maybe he's not taking that much of Theo's cock down, but he's trying to make it as good as he can comfortably manage. His own spit sliding down makes it easier for Liam's hand to pump along the base.</p>
<hr/><p>Theo has no idea how long it's been. It feels like it's been hours that he's been on edge, but he knows it's probably only been at most a half of that. The slow, purposeful teasing isn't something that Theo's grown accustomed to just yet and so it had all but ruined him to just need to stay still and let Liam go at his own pace. It had ruined him in a good way, anyway, because even now he feels strung out and close and Liam's barely got his mouth around Theo's dick yet.</p><p>It's not going to last. Theo knows he's not going to be able to hold off for long, not when Liam's being so damn hot, and not when Theo feels almost drunk off of <em>how much</em> Liam's been touching him. </p><p>The moment that Liam adds his hand into the mix, Theo knows there's no turning back. Liam doesn't push himself to take more into his mouth; he wraps his hand around Theo's cock and starts to jerk him off in time with each bob of his head. Theo makes the mistake of looking down, of watching Liam work his dick, of seeing the way his eyelashes finally drop as he closes his eyes and <em>moans</em>. </p><p>Then Liam picks up the pace, his cheeks hollowing and flushing, his mouth and hand suddenly moving faster, and Theo's orgasm takes him so off guard that he doesn't even have time to warn Liam first. Pleasure cuts through him like it's being ripped out of him, and Theo lets out a rough curse as his dick suddenly pulses in Liam's mouth and shoots come over his tongue. </p><p>Theo's not a <em>complete</em> asshole, though, and as soon as he realizes what's happening, he hastily reaches down to grab Liam's hair and jerks his mouth away from his cock. Liam's hand is still on him, still gripping, still moving - though maybe out of shock - and Theo manages to gasp out, "sorry, sorry, <em>fuck</em>, Liam," as he falls back against the door.</p><p>He watches, shuddering, as he shoots thick and hot over Liam's face instead. Which, understandably, only makes him come harder at the fucking <em>perfect</em> sight of Liam's face all marked up by <em>him</em>. </p>
<hr/><p>Even though Liam's not sure how it's going to go down, he really wants Theo to get off. He wants Theo to come because of what he's doing, because it feels good, and because Theo can't help but spill. That all seems really freaking hot to him.</p><p>Liam hasn't actually thought of the whole process or whatever, he hasn't thought about <em>where</em> Theo would be jizzing - Liam just wants it to happen and wants to be the reason. He's never been great at plans, and it's no different here and now. But it's easy enough to throw himself into it, sucking hard on what comfortably fits in his mouth, all the while bobbing back and forth, his hand moving with relative ease due to the spit that's dripped down. </p><p>Liam's just getting into it when a sharp curse leaves Theo's mouth and he suddenly tastes bitter heat against his tongue. He barely has time to process that yep, Theo's coming, because his head is being jerked back and away. </p><p>And then he's getting come shot <em>on</em> his face, over his parted lips, down his chin, across his cheek even, but Theo <em>is</em> doing what Liam wants, so he's not upset by it. It just wasn't expected. </p><p>Liam is now wide eyed, watching Theo as he continues to pump at Theo's dick, working him through it - but now aware of where to point Theo's cock so it <em>doesn't</em> shoot him in the eye. Liam's panting, aroused and oddly into his face being marked up by Theo - it's hot proof, literally, that he did good.</p><p>"Mm, look at you," Liam praises as his hand slows over Theo's spit-slick cock, giving it one last squeeze as the pulses begin to stop. </p>
<hr/><p>Theo doesn't even have it in him to feel <em>bad</em> that he hadn't given Liam any sort of warning. Yeah, it's rude, but if Liam raises a stink about it, he'll argue that he really can't be blamed considering how on edge he'd been. Besides, it's hard to care about anything right now. Not when he feels so fucking amazing.</p><p>Theo comes <em>hard</em>, most of his sounds bitten back, but not all of them. He watches, expression pinched in pleasure, as he paints Liam's face with his come. At first, Liam looks shocked, but it doesn't take him long to figure it out. Immediately, his hand picks up the pace to work Theo through it. </p><p>Theo groans tightly in the back of his throat, his hips jerking as he watches his come streak across Liam's chin, his cheek, and his fucking <em>lips</em>, and <em>god. </em> He doesn't know what he needs to do to get Liam to do this again, but he's going to do it.</p><p>Shuddering, riding high on an amazing orgasm, Theo doesn't make any move to stop Liam. To his credit, Liam rolls with the punches, stroking Theo through it, murmuring praise that makes something hot settle low in his chest. It's weird, but it's good-weird, and by the time the pleasure fades to smaller, faded aftershocks and Liam's hand slows down, Theo threads his fingers through Liam's hair and keeps them there. Breathing hard, Theo looks down at him, half-dazed, and definitely still transfixed by the sight. </p><p>"God, just look at <em>you</em>," he breathes, gripping Liam's hair and gently pulling his head back. He tilts Liam's head from side to side, admiring the come on his skin. Theo swallows, because suddenly all he wants to do is give back just as good. </p><p>"Fuck, I wanna ruin you."</p>
<hr/><p>Now that Liam's a little more aware of what's going on, he realizes that Theo's come doesn't taste especially good, which is probably true for any guy. Theo's never told him one way or another about <em>his</em>, so Liam doesn't plan on giving any commentary about it. It'd be pretty unfair, because he really doesn't have that much in his mouth anyway, just a bit coating his tongue, and he's totally unloaded in Theo's mouth or down his throat like <em>every time.</em></p><p>Having Theo's spunk on his face, however? It's not bad. It's not something Liam like, loves and would want all the time or even for it to stay on his face tonight (because dried come is gross), but it feels dirty and hot, being all marked up by Theo. It's proof of a job well done.</p><p>And the way that Theo looks down at him? It's totally worth it. Theo looks wrecked and amazed and yeah, this is <em>all </em>Liam's doing. He doesn't shy away from staring right back up at Theo, enjoying the touch of Theo's fingers through his hair as Liam pulls his hand away from his sensitive dick. Liam's breathing is beginning to calm down, his jaw relaxing, but any of the slight discomforts are overshadowed by Theo.</p><p>Liam lets his head be turned this and that way as Theo admires what he's done. All Liam can do is grin, oddly proud that it's been a success. Then that comment about <em>ruining him</em> comes and Liam's ignored cock aches as he gives a breathy exhale. </p><p>"You can do that as soon as I clean my face off," Liam offers with a smirk as he leans back on his heels and rises onto his feet.</p>
<hr/><p>Theo has no idea what he wants to do to Liam, but he knows he's not going to be satisfied until he has Liam gasping out his name in return. He feels amazing, his body still buzzing with pleasure, and his dick only just beginning to soften. Glancing down is hot, because the sight of it slick with his own come and Liam's saliva is perfect in a way that Theo can't find words for, <em>especially</em> considering the boyish grin that spreads over Liam's face as Theo admires how he looks.</p><p>It's practical for Liam to go and clean up. Hell, Theo knows he should probably at least take a washcloth to his dick too or something, but the look on Liam's face is tempting enough even before he slowly gets up onto his feet. </p><p>Before Theo can think about <em>why</em> he does it, he reaches out and tangles his fingers in Liam's hair again. Then, with a small tug, he urges Liam in close enough to kiss him. It's slower, though mostly because Theo makes a point to lick the traces of his own come from Liam's lips. Like he cares; he's swallowed Liam's enough times to tolerate the taste, and it's what it <em>means</em> that really matters. Because the fact that Liam just did that for him is fucking hot.</p><p>"Think about what you want," Theo says when he finally lets the kiss break. He swallows and his hand slides down, thumb touching one of the stripes of his come on Liam's cheek. "Then bring a cloth back in here and let me give you your reward. Because you <em>really</em> deserve one."</p>
<hr/><p>Tonight, Liam's been aroused while touching, teasing, and exploring Theo. During the blowjob, he'd managed to stay hard too. After Theo came (on him)? Liam's still horny. He used to think that he only was into it when Theo did stuff <em>to him</em> directly - when he was <em>made </em>to feel good - but that's obviously not the whole truth. Things aren't so black and white between them, and Liam's not sure when that started to change.</p><p>As he stands, Liam's not expecting what Theo does. Liam's expecting to leave to the bathroom and wash the come off his face. But what Theo decides to do is pull him into a kiss, one that has Theo <em>purposely</em> licking at his lips and tasting his own come, which <em>fuck</em>. That's both dirty and hot. Liam's eyes slip shut as he kisses back, momentarily ignoring the desire to get clean in favor of the lip action with Theo.</p><p>As the kiss ends, Liam's eyes dazedly blink open. He knows he's got a stupid smile on his face, and it doesn't go away when Theo's thumb swipes down a trail of come. Apparently Theo's really into him being marked up.</p><p>"Okay, be right back," Liam says with a grin as he races off to the bathroom. He's quick to clean his face off because the prospect of a reward has Liam thinking about all the possibilities. </p><p>Theo could blow him, or jerk him off - maybe a bit of both, that'd be good. Theo could also give another hole the oral treatment... But what Liam comes up with is something that <em>he's </em>never done before. </p><p>Remembering to bring a warm washcloth with him, a fresh-faced Liam returns and hands it off to Theo. Normally he'd tease or make a joke because Theo does look kinda funny with his dick out and all wet, but Liam doesn't. Not this time. </p><p>"So... you wanna do another new thing tonight?" Liam asks, purposely asking in a lower voice. </p>
<hr/><p>Theo's anticipating something that he's done before, but even when Liam pulls back with a truly satisfying lightness to his smile, he knows he's going to give Liam whatever he wants. After Liam had been <em>so</em> adamant about not being sure about giving Theo a blowjob in return, the fact that he's finally done it is a big fucking deal. Theo can reward that; hell, he <em>wants</em> to. Needs to? Fuck, he doesn't know. He feels mixed up but in a good way.</p><p>All he knows is that when Liam draws back after the kiss and grins like Theo's just offered him the whole goddamn moon, Theo feels... good. Like. Strangely good. Good in a way that means more than just satisfaction over Liam's lips having felt fucking amazing against his dick. It's something to examine later, because as Liam draws back and hastily races off to the bathroom, Theo admires the residual traces of messiness to Liam's face.</p><p>It doesn't take Liam long to finish up and come back, but Theo <em>is</em> a little sad to see Liam's face clean of his come. It's practical though, so he simply accepts the washcloth handed to him - only mildly suspicious over the lack of teasing - and he gingerly wipes his dick down, clearing the last traces of come and saliva from his own skin. It's sensitive, but already Theo's attention is on Liam, on the faint traces of <em>Theo's </em>scent still on him, and on the way that Liam intentionally lowers his voice.</p><p>The tone - weirdly enough - goes straight to Theo's dick, sending a sensitive pulse through it. Theo sets the cloth aside and turns to look at Liam curiously. <em>Another new thing</em> implies that it's nothing that Theo's done to him before. So, no handjob or blowjob, no rimming, and he doesn't want Theo to fuck him. Theo supposes there's a lot he could still do to the guy, so he's not concerned. Hell, he's into it. </p><p>"Like I said. You get to pick. I'm down," Theo says, wetting his lips and looking Liam over. "What do you want me to do?"</p>
<hr/><p>Liam's thought about what he's going to ask for. Even so, him thinking about it doesn't mean that Theo's ever thought about it. Until tonight, things have been pretty much the same type of stuff - rougher, hurried, and with the goal of them getting off hard. </p><p>It's been Liam giving Theo a quick handjob while they made out and used teeth and tongue, or Theo sucking him off and almost happily gagging on his dick. It's been them grinding against each other while in boxers, Theo pinning his wrists while they work up a sweat to eventually get off.</p><p>It's been Theo licking him or fingering him and then fucking him hard and fast, the way Liam's always demanded it (even though he knows that Theo wouldn't mind going slower... Maybe next time.)</p><p>But considering Liam isn't fully gay or whatever, he thinks that being flexible should be an option. After all, he'd proven that he could suck Theo off, and that was new for them, so why not something else? Something bigger.</p><p>Even so, there's a chance Theo <em>could</em> react badly - that doesn't mean Liam isn't going to try though. Riding high on what they'd just done, Liam doesn't beat around the bush when Theo asks. He stands his ground and goes for it.</p><p>"I wannna fuck you," Liam answers, trying to sound as calm as he can be. </p><p>It's still... Like exciting and scary to be trying something new - even just <em>talking</em> about it - but Theo seems to be in a good mood. No harm in asking, and considering how many times he's taken Theo's dick up <em>his </em>ass, Liam thinks it's his turn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Means something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy~ 😘 Split up this scene into two chapters, but posting them at the same time so you can finish 'er up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <hr/>
</div><p>Theo just assumes that this is something that he'll be doing, because that's the way this has gone so far. Minus this little blip on their record, it's usually been Theo pushing and taking things one step further. It's usually been Theo pinning Liam down and fucking him, or Theo dropping to his knees in order to suck Liam off, or spread his ass wide to eat him out instead.</p><p>He's not expecting to not be the one taking charge.</p><p>Liam's pulse is actually what alerts him to something different. He hears the slight uptick to Liam's pulse after Theo tells him that he gets to pick what they do. It sounds anxious, and that's enough to briefly get Theo's attention, but aside from a small flare of curiosity, he doesn't exactly assume the worst.</p><p>So, when Liam calmly looks at him and then says that he wants to fuck him, Theo is... not even a little bit prepared. He goes still, blinking twice in shock, and for a long moment he just stares at Liam, caught off guard.</p><p>Not that this is, like... a deal-breaker or anything, but it does make his stomach feel a little tight, and his dick feel a little more sensitive when he really thinks about it. It makes him feel warmer, and Theo swallows as he watches Liam, trying to read... anything in his expression.</p><p>But, what's most surprising? Theo doesn't even think about arguing. Liam had seriously blown his mind with the blowjob, and he'd taken Theo's load to his face. Theo may not have this experience, but that doesn't mean he's not still fully down to be responsible for Liam getting off hard.</p><p>"Okay, yeah," he finally breathes, wetting his lips. "Yeah, sure, you can-- you can fuck me. You want me to like... face the wall or something?"</p><hr/><p>Liam's had sex before Theo, but it was straight, and it obviously wasn't him getting fucked. Liam hasn't had a lot of sex, straight or otherwise, because when Hayden was his girlfriend, shit was going down in Beacon Hills and it's not like they had all the time and privacy to be a normal girlfriend and boyfriend.</p><p>He's now had more sex with Theo (eleven times). Considering Theo's the experienced one - something that's been shown to Liam rather than discussed - Liam can admit that it makes more sense that he'd be the one getting dicked first. And Liam's had no real problem with it - provided he's turned on enough and Theo doesn't get too crazy with his dirty talk.</p><p>He doesn't think there's any meaning because he's been the "bottom" - a term that he picked up from Mason and Corey. It's not as if Liam thought less of Hayden for her getting fucked, so why would it matter if he got fucked? Besides, Liam knows that being versatile and switching is also a thing that exists. He's got no idea if either one of them has a preference because Liam's not fucked a guy before, but he assumes Theo has bottomed. Just seems like a safe bet.</p><p>Theo looks shocked and surprised by his request, not upset and angry. So... that's a good sign. Liam's pulse beats quicker, but it's more from excitement. He's trying not to smile too big, which isn't a problem because what Theo suggests is him facing the wall - and that's totally not how Liam saw this going down.</p><p>"What? No, not like that," Liam blurts out. While he's been fucked against things, he doesn't want to do it like that, not for his first time being on top at least.</p><p>"On my bed," he adds, gesturing to his bed with a nod of his head. The bed is far more practical.</p><hr/><p>It feels practical. Theo doesn't mean anything by his suggestion; Liam had just already had him pressed up against the door, so the whole wall thing makes sense to him. It's not an attempt to be dismissive or callous. It's just a thing.</p><p>So, when Liam's smile suddenly fades into something that looks almost affronted, Theo's brow pinches in slight confusion. He doesn't think he'd said anything too out there, but when Liam immediately dismisses the idea and instead offers the bed as an option, Theo glances over at it blankly.</p><p>And... okay, sure. The bed is practical. It's part of what the damn things are for, but he'd never really expected Liam to be down with doing anything on his bed. Not anything like this at least. But, hey, he's flexible.</p><p>With a small shrug of agreement and a casual, "sure, okay," Theo turns away and sets the washcloth aside. He makes his way over to the bed and kicks his boxers back towards the door, trying to ignore the little flutter in his chest. It feels like a mix of nerves and anxiety, and it's as thrilling as it is nerve-wracking.</p><p>He'd never expected Liam to ask him for this.</p><p>Theo still crawls onto Liam's bed, feeling the softer give of the comforter under his hands and knees. Considering the position that Liam usually demands when they're together, Theo doesn't expect anything different. He eases himself down onto his stomach, arms folding underneath his chin.</p><p>The bed is comfortable and he sinks down onto it. Maybe he hadn't expected this, but the more that he thinks about it, the hotter it seems. Especially knowing that Liam wants to.</p><p>Liam's skirted around the idea of doing things to Theo, preferring to have things done to him. Which isn't a bad thing; Theo's very interested in doing as much as he can to Liam, but this turnabout feels promising too.</p><p>"Kinda proud of you," Theo says back, turning his head to rest his cheek against the back of his arms. "I tell you anything and you come back with this? Smart and opportunistic. I'm impressed."</p><hr/><p>The bed definitely makes more sense. Given that Liam doesn't have experience with this particular role, Theo waiting against the door or a wall just seems more awkward to him. Theo laying on a bed and more comfortable? That makes sense and feels better. Plus, Liam's pretty sure he'd be more comfortable too. He's aware that he'd blown Theo against the door, but blowjobs - even first time ones - seem less complicated and involved.</p><p>Still, given that this is new for them, he's not sure Theo is going to just, go along and be agreeable with everything. But, that's what Theo does. It doesn't seem like a big deal at all, and Liam breathes out in relief as he watches Theo wiggle out of his boxers and head to the bed - his bed.</p><p>There's no joking or comments given as Theo settles on his stomach. Liam's never had this view before - a naked Theo laid out before him, his ass just there and waiting. He actually can't think of them ever being completely naked with each other, which makes sense since they're always rushing and not in very private places.</p><p>But they don't need to rush tonight, they have the privacy, because there's Theo laying on his bed, naked, and going to let Liam do this - or at least try.</p><p>Liam kinda stares until Theo speaks up and then he's scowling as he goes for his bedside table.</p><p>"You make it sound like I'm some supervillain carrying out an amazing plot," Liam remarks, pulling out the lube. He crawls on his knees next to Theo. "I've thought about it before... I just never asked 'til now."</p><hr/><p>Theo really is impressed. It sounds like something he would have done himself. Even though he knows that he has every right to say no and tell Liam to fuck off - that things said in the heat of sex aren't legally binding - he's kind of delighted that Liam had just owned it. Maybe not consciously, sure, but he'd just gone for it and Theo is proud of him.</p><p>Liam scowls at him and Theo grins to himself, his cheek pillowed on the back of his forearm. It takes Liam a little while to get moving - he's undoubtedly checking Theo out, which Theo's game for - but when Liam does get a move on and walks to his bedside table for lube, Theo manages to catch sight of him. It just makes him grin wider.</p><p>It's hard to feel anxious, or even nervous when Liam's muttering mutinously back. It's the kind of banter that makes Theo feel reoriented, and he shifts against the bed, settling down comfortably as Liam protests and joins him.</p><p>"Maybe you should have said something. You never know; we've done lots of shit. I probably would have let you. But then, maybe waiting until now was your best bet," Theo says, a lazier satisfaction in his voice as he watches Liam. "You getting all supervillain on me is pretty hot."</p><p>There's a touch of sarcasm in Theo's voice at the word supervillain, but he's endeared anyway. Besides, he's telling the truth. Liam taking a shot - even without meaning to be calculating - is hot.</p><hr/><p>Theo naked and spread out on his bed is... pretty hot. Yeah, Liam can admit it. Normally he only sees parts of Theo because they're not completely undressed. It's also been hands down pants or grabbing through clothes, and Liam has no problem with any of that. It obviously works because that's what they've been doing and repeating, but... the messing around in his room, with the privacy, and the ability to take off their clothes? It's also got some appeal. Liam can see them possibly doing it again sometime.</p><p>Once, Theo being impressed with him would have totally disgusted Liam. Because after Theo crawled out of the ground, all Liam was convinced was that Theo was still a self-centered asshole and monster. It wasn't really until Liam witnessed Theo taking away Gabe's pain that he really started to realize that Theo was different. Suddenly things like Theo coming back for him in the hospital or them fighting together made sense - Theo helping him made sense.</p><p>Because Theo and him have some sort of connection.</p><p>Still, Liam doesn't think he's being conniving about what he's asked. It wasn't his intention, at least.</p><p>Hearing that Theo would have probably let him if he brought it up? That's... interesting. And good to know for the future. Which is... the idea of some future with Theo doesn't even seem that weird because Liam doesn't think that they're gonna be stopping anytime soon.</p><p>Liam knows that Theo is just teasing him, but considering that Theo was a villain at one point? Liam's not entirely sure how to take it. Still, he doesn't get caught up in it.</p><p>'You getting all supervillain on me is pretty hot.'</p><p>"I'm already hot," Liam mutters back as he uncaps the lube. It'd be easy enough to do it like this - with Theo in this position - it's how Theo's done to him, after all. Liam's eyes rake over Theo's back, at the muscles there, and then down to a pretty attractive ass. It's a nice sight, but...</p><p>"Hey, flip over."</p><hr/><p>Theo is honestly expecting Liam to drink in his fill a little bit, maybe get weirded out that Theo's actually naked for the first time, and then slap the lube in Theo's hand for him to stretch himself. Which would be awkward and a little weird, but better awkward stretching than no stretching, especially considering Theo isn't exactly... experienced in this particular role.</p><p>It's no big deal. It's fair, and Theo trusts Liam to do this. Maybe he wouldn't have at the beginning, but now? They've been doing this long for long enough that trust actually does exist between the two of them.</p><p>Especially tonight. Theo's not really sure what it is, or why tonight is somehow different, but it is. Having Liam blow him? Having Liam touch him and praise him unironically, and having this easygoing banter? It's good-different. It makes Theo feel good, makes him feel even better about saying yes to this.</p><p>What he's not expecting is what Liam actually tells him to do. Liam tells him to flip over. On his back.</p><p>Theo pauses and looks over his shoulder, trying not to look as surprised as he feels. For a second, he doesn't move. Then, realizing that Liam's actually serious, Theo wets his lips and then nods.</p><p>"Yeah, all right. Can't say I'm not into the better view," he says easily as he turns onto his back. He settles on the pillows again, his scent mixing pleasantly with Liam's as he sets his feet on the bed and spreads his legs. His dick, once-softer, is already starting to take interest again, though mostly because Liam's just looking at him.</p><p>"You, uh... you want me to do that?" Theo offers, gesturing vaguely to the lube in Liam's hand. He feels off-kilter, but it's a good feeling somehow.</p><hr/><p>The comment - or order for Theo to flip over - just comes out. Liam doesn't think about it. It just pops in his head that that's what he wants, so he says it. It's not as if there's anything wrong with Theo on his stomach. It's actually what Liam's more used to since it's usually Theo behind him and that works...</p><p>But that doesn't mean that they can't do something different, right?</p><p>Theo seems fine with it, even making a remark about a 'better view', and that has Liam rolling his eyes. It's easier to do that than think about how it's true. Because it is true. Theo would be able to see him. And Liam would be able to see Theo - at least, see his face and expression. His dick too. Whatever. It's not a big deal. Theo's on his back, beside him and Liam's now looking over what's offered.</p><p>Like this, Theo still looks good and now that Theo's on his back, Liam can tell that Theo's not fully soft. Huh. So, Theo wants this.</p><p>Liam licks his lips, his stomach twisting in good-anticipation. Before he can start on doing anything, Theo's speaking up and asking if he should do it - if Liam wants him to do it. "It" is the prep part. And maybe Liam hasn't been rushing with things, but he can do it - he wants to do it.</p><p>"No!" Liam blurts out. "I can do it. Just... give me a second." Realizing he's not in the best position for this, he pushes on one of Theo's knees, getting him to spread his legs open and Liam re-positions himself in between them. It still seems kinda weird.</p><p>"Can you put your knees up? Will that still work?" Liam thinks that if Theo's knees are up, there'll be less leg action in the way. He can get at, you know, where he needs to go.</p><hr/><p>Theo doesn't mean anything by the comment. Nothing that doesn't make sense to who they've been to each other at least. Theo's always been the one to prep Liam, and even in the cases where going faster would have been better, he's never skimped on the prep. Mostly because he'd known that Liam would kick his ass for trying to rush like that.</p><p>So, yeah. It makes sense for him to do the prepwork. It'll be awkward, but also maybe kind of hot to have Liam watching Theo finger himself, and he's just assuming that Liam will agree. Hell, Theo's already half-reaching out for the lube when Liam suddenly blurts out a no, indicating that he wants to be the one to do it.</p><p>Theo feels a small jolt of arousal burn hotter inside of him and he swallows, because that sounds oddly hot. Before he can say anything, Liam's shifting and gesturing for him to move. Theo spreads his legs to make room for Liam, and when Liam's settled between his legs, Theo tries not to focus on how different this feels. To have Liam watching him, to have him close, and to be facing him for a change. It's... kind of thrilling.</p><p>"Relax, Liam," Theo says, because there's something about the way that Liam looks uncertain over how to reach Theo's ass that feels kind of endearing. Which is maybe a weird thought to have, but it's true. Whatever, he's owning it.</p><p>"Yeah, I can pull my knees up. Just-- hang on."</p><p>Twisting, Theo reaches over for a pillow and then arches his hips up. He shoves the pillow under his hips to get a better angle, and when he settles back, he lifts his knees and spreads his legs wider, shifting enough so that Liam will be able to actually see his ass. Theo wets his lips.</p><p>"There. You want me to walk you through it, or do you think you've got this?"</p><hr/><p>Obviously Theo could do it. Liam assumes it works the same way on yourself, just maybe the positioning gets awkward or something. If girls can finger themselves, guys could do the same thing. It makes sense. It also makes sense that Theo would do it because Theo's the one with the experience, he already knows how to do it. Liam, by proxy and having it done to him, also knows the basics? Hopefully.</p><p>But for whatever reason, Liam wants to do it. He wants to be the one to prepare Theo. He wants to do all the steps. Because maybe they'll never do this particular thing again, and if that's the case, Liam would rather know everything and have the whole experience.</p><p>Although he might be out of his league here, Liam's still horny, his dick half-hard. Maybe the prospect of fingering Theo is actually hot, but Liam's pretty sure the idea of getting his dick inside Theo is what's doing it for him.</p><p>Liam almost gets irritated that Theo tells him to relax, but Theo doesn't seem to be mocking him. And more importantly, Theo's moving and readjusting to what Liam wants, so he doesn't say anything. He watches Theo grab a pillow and stuff it under his hips which seems to help with the angle. Liam's left in between, with access to everything. The dick and balls aren't a problem - he's used to them - but underneath that? That's new.</p><p>"I got it," Liam answers and he gets to immediately squeezing out lube to coat his fingers. It's slimy and wet and not necessarily nice, but Liam doesn't get caught up on it. It's a means to an end.</p><p>"Start with one, then work your way up to two," he says but it's mostly to himself as his hands reach out, one spreading Theo open, while slick fingers rub over Theo's hole, spreading the lube around.</p><hr/><p>This feels a little like something that Theo should be careful with, but so far, Liam isn't sending him any signs that he's in trouble. Yeah, his encouragement had caused a small spike of irritation, but Liam had probably expected that to be condescending instead of genuine, so Theo can forgive that.</p><p>It still feels like he should be doing something, like he should be making comments, or directing Liam, or filling the silence, but that's probably just his nerves talking.</p><p>Liam's going to fuck him. Really fuck him. Theo hadn't even assumed that this would have been on the table a few weeks ago, because when it comes down to it, Liam isn't the most tactile guy Theo's ever met. At least not when it comes to him. Hands-off had been more Liam's thing up until recently, but Theo can't say that he's bothered by the change. In fact, he likes it.</p><p>A part of him still expects Liam to back out when he sees what's between Theo's legs. Not that Theo's not attractive; he knows he is, but Liam can usually forget about the guy thing. Or... he could, before he'd had his lips around Theo's dick. And if the way that he immediately gets to squirting lube out onto his fingers is any indication, he's really going to do this.</p><p>The first touch of lube to Theo's ass is cold, but that's hard to avoid. His pulse still picks up at the touch, because it's sensitive in a different kind of way than he's used to. It's not fingers or a mouth on his dick, but it's still good.</p><p>"Yeah," Theo breathes, though he's pretty sure that Liam had been talking to himself. "Yeah, exactly. One's not usually a big deal, so... whenever you wanna go for it."</p><hr/><p>Liam knows that being touched here is sensitive. On more than one occasion he's growled for Theo to hurry the fuck up, because while it may feel good to be rubbed lightly with a wet finger, it's difficult to stay still, and they're usually on a time limit.</p><p>They aren't now, however. For once they have all goddamn night. If Liam wanted to tease Theo and go at a snail's pace, he could do that. But he's going slower because this is the first asshole he's touched that wasn't his own, and Liam's not about to just shove his finger in. Theo could take it, but Liam is the one who would feel weird about it.</p><p>Even though he knows it stretches, the hole still looks too small for a dick. Liam's finger circles around the puckered skin and when the comment comes, he glances up at Theo who... Looks like he's still into this.</p><p>Okay. Good sign.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Liam agrees because Theo's hole looks wet enough. Just in case, Liam squirts more lube on his finger - probably too much, but whatever.</p><p>"Gonna do it," he warns after his more dry hand comes to spread Theo open again. Carefully, Liam's pointer finger tenses before moving forward and pushing its way in.</p><p>When Liam's first knuckle is gripped tightly, he lets out a breath he was holding.</p><p>"You're tight," he comments, and it may sound stupid, but Liam isn't trying to go for suave. He's marveling at how hot Theo feels inside and his dick is definitely interested in experiencing that first hand.</p><hr/><p>Theo knows that technically Liam could make this last. Hell, a part of him is half-convinced that Liam's going to do it, because he'd taken his time while sucking Theo's dick. He'd worked Theo up so much that Theo's still actually really impressed that Liam had managed that much control.</p><p>Foreplay isn't usually their strong suit because more often than not, they're on a time limit. So, Theo isn't surprised that Liam's taking his time in rubbing lube over his hole.</p><p>What he is surprised about is that Liam glances up at him after he'd spoken. There's a flicker of something behind Liam's eyes - like he's actually trying to check in with Theo to make sure he's okay - but it's gone before Theo can put a name to it.</p><p>Instead, Liam agrees with him and, after a few more small strokes over Theo's hole, Liam draws his finger back to get more lube. He doesn't need it, but Theo's still grateful. Better too much than too little.</p><p>Still, as practiced as Theo is when it comes to fucking Liam, this is new territory for him. He swallows and watches, trying to ignore the small twist of his own nerves. Then Liam's finger begins to push, careful, and that spark of sensitivity climbs higher. But, much to Theo's surprise, it's Liam who winds up making a sound. He lets out a soft exhale, his scent spiking in interest, and any awkwardness fades away.</p><p>Not even Liam's little comment brings it back. Instead, Theo lets out a soft, breathless laugh and tilts his head back on the pillows behind him.</p><p>"Yeah, well. Not like I got a lot of practice doing this. But if I'm tight around your finger, you'll love feeling it around your dick."</p><hr/><p>Liam knows that he's definitely reacted negatively to Theo making certain little comments. Sometimes they just rub him the wrong way, Liam won't be turned on enough to be into whatever dirty shit Theo says. But other times he's totally on board and what leaves Theo's mouth gets him leaking pre-come and getting all antsy in the best way possible. It happened more in the beginning - Liam getting weirded out or irritated by the shit Theo said.</p><p>It doesn't happen as much now. They actually get along pretty well, which Liam can't pinpoint when that started to change - when he realized he didn't actually mind Theo that much even in general - but it's happened. Scott even made a comment about it the other day, that they were looking more "friendly" and Liam hadn't known what to say.</p><p>Liam's fingered a vagina before, but this is different. This is tighter. And there's also a dick and balls that he can see, but Liam doesn't get distracted by it. And maybe... maybe he's used to Theo's junk. He's used to Theo.</p><p>Theo doesn't give him any crap about his comment, laughing softly, as if it's amusing, but then Theo says something that catches Liam's attention. Theo doesn't have a lot of practice doing this? The remark about how tight it'd feel around his dick is tempting to think about, but Liam doesn't.</p><p>"But you've done this, right?" Liam asks, hurried.</p><p>His finger isn't moving - he's consciously been holding his hand still since he'd made his comment. It's not as if he thinks Theo can't take more, but Liam's distracted by the prospect of Theo not having done this. It doesn't line up in his mind. Theo's got a lot of experience, so why wouldn't he have been fucked too?</p><hr/><p>Liam doesn't move his finger, and at first Theo thinks it's just to help him adjust to it. It's just a finger, not too much to adjust to, and Liam hasn't even pushed it all the way in, but they've never done it this way before. Besides, Theo can remember the first time he'd done this to Liam. He can remember how nervous he'd been even if he'd been covering it with confidence and dirty talk the whole damn time. He had been worried about Liam calling everything off, though. So, yeah. He'd been really careful with prep. Maybe Liam's doing the same thing?</p><p>It makes sense to think about it that way, but there's something about the way Liam holds his hand almost too still that has an antsy sort of desire building in Theo's body. He wants to push back, wants to take Liam's finger in deeper just to say that it's in, but Liam doesn't rush to volunteer that as an option.</p><p>Instead, when Theo's laugh has trailed off and he chances a look at Liam again, he sees a quick flicker of something almost uneasy, almost nervous in Liam's eyes. Theo goes still, trying to think about what he'd said, because Liam looks like he's said something weird. Before he can figure it out or even ask what's wrong, Liam just up and asks him - very bluntly - if he's done this before.</p><p>Theo blinks at him, perplexed. He glances down between them, at the way his legs are spread to make room for Liam, but even he can see that they're probably not spread wide enough. If that doesn't scream inexperience...</p><p>"What? No, of course not," Theo says, confused. "I'm always the one fucking you. Pretty sure you remember that, though. If you don't, I'm doin' something wrong."</p><hr/><p>Liam first believes that he's heard things wrong. He tries to think back to stuff Theo's said, but it's not as if they've really talked about sexual things that they did before each other. Liam honestly got the impression that, given Theo's experience, Theo's done it all. Given it and taken it. Theo seems like the type, with all his smirks, the disinterested cool guy attitude and the confidence? It made Liam assume.</p><p>Apparently, that assumption is totally wrong... Huh.</p><p>Theo looks surprised or confused by this, but Liam's not sure if he's supposed to be offended by the 'of course not' added onto his answer. Why's it of course not? What's that supposed to mean? Liam's still staunchly holding onto the belief that there's nothing wrong with getting fucked - not by a girl, a boy, or a toy (not that he's ever been that adventurous, but the point still stands).</p><p>"I know you're always the one fucking me," Liam mutters. Of course he's not forgotten that</p><p>His hand remains still. Liam's not expecting that they're gonna stop and he knows it's possible to talk while doing this - Theo's proven this to be the case a lot of times - but Liam's not sure he's up for the multitasking right now.</p><p>"I just thought that you would have done everything at some point."</p><p>Because he's more surprised by this reveal, he doesn't ask about the 'of course not.'</p><hr/><p>Theo does notice the slight pinch to Liam's expression, but it doesn't occur to him that he's said anything wrong. He'd been surprised, and given that he's pretty distracted right now - for obvious reasons - he doesn't really connect the dots that he'd said anything offensive.</p><p>He's too surprised that Liam had apparently thought that he'd done this before. Which... okay, in retrospect, Theo knows he has the confidence and everything, but he'd assumed that he'd made it pretty clear that he hadn't done this previously.</p><p>Given how shocked Liam looks and how still he's keeping his finger? Theo's going to have to take that assumption back.</p><p>Part of him can't help but be curious about why his inexperience is important, but there's another part of him that kind of wishes that they could have this conversation without a finger in his ass.</p><p>Not that that's about to happen. It's just so damn Liam to want to have a conversation while fingering him that it's kind of endearing. Awkward as Hell, yeah, and still confusing, but endearing. But so far, that's Liam in a nutshell.</p><p>The issue is that Theo's... not really sure that he wants to have the conversation about where his experience had come from. Liam's not weird about much between them anymore, but the stuff with the Dread Doctors always manages to get to him, even now. Theo tries not to talk about his experiences, or he tries to always talk around them instead. So, wetting his lips, Theo tries to think about what he's supposed to say.</p><p>"Um... I mean, I guess it's kind of flattering that you just assume I'm that experienced. S'kind of awesome, but no. Didn't... really have a lot of occasion to test the waters before now. Besides," he adds with a one-shouldered shrug. "You're cool. I trust you."</p><hr/><p>As awkward as this conversation is, it's better to know now than later, Liam thinks. Or hopes. As much as he wishes he hadn't asked - or had asked later - Liam can't take it back. The conversation is happening and he's totally aware of the fact that he's likely making it weirder by not moving his finger. It's like his inaction is highlighting the topic, bringing it to light. If he was going on his merry way and fingering Theo open, the subject would be less in the forefront.</p><p>Liam's purposely not asked about anything related to Theo's history because... The guy was hanging out with the Dread Doctors and those freaks were bad business. Doing what they do without you-know-who and you-know-what mentioned is easier, and Liam doesn't feel like changing that.</p><p>What's unusual is that it takes time before Theo answers - not a lot of time, but he's not quite as quick, which means Theo's trying to be careful. Because normally Theo will say anything that he wants and if it earns him a punch to the face, so be it.</p><p>It's hearing the you're cool and, I trust you, that makes Liam snap back to attention. Theo says them causally, like those things aren't a big deal, but to Liam they are. He's not sure why, but all he can do is shake his head in a nod as he pushes his finger in deeper, in all the way. It doesn't matter that Theo hasn't done this before, Theo's gonna let him do it, and that's what Liam concentrates on.</p><p>And anyway... Knowing that makes this hotter. It's good.</p><p>"There..." He tells himself while his other hand lifts to rest on Theo's knee, squeezing as if trying to reassure him. Then he's pumping his finger in small motions, not pulling all the way out, but enough that Theo can feel it.</p><hr/><p>This has the capacity to go really badly, which would suck. Theo might not be experienced in this way, but that doesn't mean that he's not down to try. The only real issue is how surprised Liam seems, and how cautious he looks, but it's a pretty damn big deal, because Theo gets the distinct feeling that if he says the wrong thing, that's it.</p><p>So, he tries not to. He tries to skirt the issue while still being honest, and at first he doesn't think he's managed. There's a flicker in Liam's eyes, something that Theo can't quite read, but when Liam suddenly nods, Theo feels a weight of tension seep out of him. Relief floods him a second before Liam tenses his finger, and before Theo can react, Liam's finger presses all the way inside of him, sparking an oddly-intense feeling all the way through him.</p><p>He tenses, mostly in surprise, but then Liam's other hand finds his knee, squeezing in reassurance, and it's... oddly kind of endearing. Theo swallows, letting some of the tension go again, and so when Liam begins to carefully move his finger, Theo shudders, tilting his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes.</p><p>"Fuck," Theo breathes tightly, his legs spreading a little further apart.</p><p>It doesn't feel like it should be a lot of sensation. It's just one finger, but it's a different kind of sensation, and not one that Theo's used to. It's good, though. It's the kind of intense that Theo doesn't know how to react to, his muscles clenching a little around Liam's finger.</p><hr/><p>On some level it's actually hot that Theo hasn't done it, that he hasn't gotten fucked by anyone else. Liam's first time was with Theo, so why shouldn't Theo's be with him? It seems like a fair's fair type of thing.</p><p>And anyway, it's nothing that can be changed now. It is what it is, but Theo's here and naked and laying on his bed with his legs spread and they're working toward fucking. But instead of Liam taking it, Theo's gonna. And that's exciting and hot and Liam's honestly worried about lasting once he does get inside of Theo. He's probably going to have to think of every unsexy thing ever to not immediately lose it.</p><p>Because Theo is so damn tight around his one finger. Liam shudders. He knows how it feels - especially if it's been a while... that first slick finger pushing in and stretching you open - it's weird and full and intense - and now he's making Theo feel that way. His chest feels tight with focus, finger continuing to work on moving and getting Theo stretched.</p><p>Theo curses and Liam doesn't miss that his legs spread open more as if in invitation. Liam also doesn't miss that Theo happens to be clenching. Even so, Liam doesn't stop, but he doesn't speed up either.</p><p>"Hey, you gotta relax before I use another finger," Liam says, and the hand on Theo's knee slides down Theo's thigh - rubbing in what he hopes is comforting.</p><hr/><p>It's not that Theo doesn't know how intense it has to be to have someone fucking you. On the rare occasion that he gets to see Liam while fingering him open or fucking him, it's written all over Liam's face. Granted, Theo's been able to see him more often these last few weeks. He's not hiding as much as he did before, which is both really hot and also a relief.</p><p>Not that he doesn't get it, now, because with Liam's finger carefully fucking into him, Theo's hyper-aware of how vulnerable a position this is. That's what he hadn't expected.</p><p>He hadn't been lying. He trusts Liam to do this. Hell, he's pretty sure that he'd only trust Liam to do this. On a logical level, fair is fair. Theo's fucked him, so it's only fair to return the favor. Theo knows that that's not what this is, though. This is him giving in because he wants to. Because Liam wants him to.</p><p>Aside from the strangeness, it does feel good. Kind of. Mostly. It's different actually feeling how sensitive it is instead of just taking Liam through it, or listening to the sounds he always makes. Sounds that Theo now understands because he's kind of making them himself. It's just a different kind of pleasure, one heavier with the promise of what's going to happen.</p><p>It's Liam's sudden advice that breaks through Theo's focus. He blinks and glances up uncomprehendingly before he realizes what Liam's telling him to do. Theo grimaces a little, slightly-sheepish, but he does take a deep breath and then lets it out slowly.</p><p>His head tips back against the pillow and he mutters a soft, "yeah, sorry, wasn't thinking," making a conscious effort to relax.</p><p>Bit by bit, he does manage. Liam's touch helps, and by the time relaxes enough that the next gentle push of Liam's finger doesn't meet any resistance, Theo feels hotter and slightly flushed.</p><p>"I think I'm gettin' a new respect for how well you take this."</p><hr/><p>Liam knows that things have been getting different between them. A little less pushy and rushed, a little less... mean? It's been a gradual thing, so gradual that it's hard for him to realize what changed or when or how, but it did or is.</p><p>Maybe he just got used to Theo. Maybe by the continued messing around he's just warmed up to the guy. Or maybe Theo's not actually as bad as Liam once thought. That probably also has something to do with it. Theo still annoys him and he knows the pack isn't exactly friendly with him, but it's not actually horrible when they're doing stuff together that isn't sex and that's pretty wild to realize.</p><p>It's sex now though, and sex with Theo's always been intense and grabby and hot. Liam isn't really following how things normally go down, but Theo seems into it, so he's not going to overthink it.</p><p>But he is thinking about how Theo will need to at least take two fingers before he can try and put his cock in there and for that to happen, Theo's gotta relax more. Oh, Liam gets it - it's like knowing that you need to do something versus what's instinctual - clenching and almost fighting against the intrusion.</p><p>Theo doesn't get pissed about his "helpful" but obvious comment and Liam can feel that tightness ease up some around his finger.</p><p>"Uh huh, exactly, give me all the respect for taking your fingers and dick," Liam smiles, teasing. He begins to move faster, licking his lips as he crowds in closer. Liam glances over Theo's knee to watch him.</p><p>"You look hot," he suddenly says.</p><hr/><p>As soon as Theo realizes how to relax, he does his best to stay that way. It's not really something he's needed to think about before, although he remembers telling Liam to relax the same way the first time he'd fucked him. Liam had been hot around his fingers, had struggled to adjust as well, so Theo doesn't think he's doing too bad in the long run.</p><p>Given the look on Liam's face, he's doing just fine. While this is a little awkward, Liam looks like he's into it, and if he's feeling anything like how Theo had felt the first time he'd had Liam's heat around his fingers, he gets it. It's intense, feeling someone else that way. Just thinking about what Liam must be feeling is enough to get Theo hot.</p><p>So, when Liam begins to move his finger a little faster, Theo bites the inside of his lip, breathing as odd sensation begins to... kind of feel good. It's not Liam's finger against his prostate, but somehow it still feels sensitive and good at the same time.</p><p>But it's when Liam teases him and then calls him hot out of nowhere that Theo feels a slightly hotter pleasure burn low in his stomach. His dick - now hard - throbs a little at the praise, which is weird, but fuck it. It feels good.</p><p>"Yeah? You always look really fucking hot, especially when I've just got my dick in you. But you look really hot now, too." Theo trails off for a second, and then swallows. "I think... you could try another finger now?"</p><hr/><p>Theo looks hot. It's not the first time Liam's thought it, probably won't be the last. But he still doesn't really say it all that often. Theo was, ironically, kind of his bisexual awakening or some shit, because, until Theo, Liam hadn't given much thought to guys. Sure, some could be attractive or cute, but none of them made Liam do a double-take... Not that Liam thinks he can even explain why. It just is what it is.</p><p>Liam's into Theo and it's not getting any better or going away. All it's doing is pushing Liam to do more, to try more... to want more.</p><p>Wanting anything from Theo seems like it should worry Liam, it seems like it should be thought of as dangerous, but Theo hasn't done anything bad in a while. Theo's not done anything bad to him. There's been no real threats made between them and neither one of them has attempted to stop things either.</p><p>Liam's starting to think that he knows the reason why Theo kept on saving him.</p><p>Which is a part of why Liam wants to do this, to prove that he's into Theo, that he's willing to try new things and go further too.</p><p>Gradually, Theo begins to loosen up around his finger and it's sort of an amazing thing to recognize - because one finger then two, maybe three, but then his dick--</p><p>There's no reason to make his little comment about Theo being hot, but Liam can tell that Theo likes it.</p><p>What Liam should do is slide his one finger out and then use another because Theo's telling him that he should - and yeah he wants to - but, in true Liam fashion, his mind fixates on something else.</p><p>This time his finger slides out and he's blurting, "Do you love me?" His pulse is quick as he looks at Theo over his knees, wide-eyed and expectant.</p><hr/><p>Liam's never done this before, so Theo makes a point to prompt him. Granted, he's never really done this before either, so it's all new to him, too. He can't feel how relaxed he is and know it the same way that he can when it's Liam in this position. Theo's gotten pretty good at feeling when Liam's relaxed enough around his fingers to take more, but it's not like he can shove his fingers up his own ass and check.</p><p>So, he plays it by feel. And even if it is kind of weird, it does feel good. Two fingers shouldn't be that much weirder, and Theo's kind of interested to know how it feels to have Liam's dick inside of him. He's touched it and tasted it enough. He might as well go all the way.</p><p>Except... Theo does give Liam direction. Liam's clearly heard him. He doesn't move, though, and when Theo glances back at him curiously, he's caught off guard by the sudden, intense look on Liam's face.</p><p>He looks intent and thoughtful, his gaze fixed on Theo like he's trying to work out a particularly challenging puzzle. Then something changes - a flicker in his eyes - like he's just come to a conclusion. A big one. Theo doesn't even register tensing, but it doesn't really matter, because before he can say anything, Liam's finger slips back out of him, and something different pins him in place.</p><p>Do you love me, Liam asks, and Theo freezes, an odd ringing in his ears. Liam's pulse is quick, but not as quick as Theo's suddenly is, because this... this is not good. This isn't what he'd expected. This isn't what was supposed to happen.</p><p>"What? No-- what the fuck are you talking about? Why bring that up now?" He demands, but despite how quickly he bites the protest out, it still feels weak.</p><p>Most damning, however, is just how obviously his pulse skips on the word 'no'.</p><p>It's not something that Theo's been actively thinking about. Hell, he's done his best to completely ignore it. He likes Liam. That's no secret between them - at least not as far as Theo's concerned - but he's done his best to ignore everything else.</p><p>Like how he'd only started the whole thing in the preserve because he'd been so pissed about Liam ignoring him. Or like how he's always in a horrible mood for days after Liam threatens to find someone else to 'fuck him right' on those nights where it's rough and harried. Or how Theo's only selectively touch-starved, because only Liam touching him makes him feel better. Anyone else trying only makes his skin crawl.</p><p>Even now, despite the fact that Theo suddenly wants to be pretty much anywhere else, the place where Liam's arm presses against his shin feels kind of comforting.</p><p>Fuck.</p><hr/><p>First, Liam invites Theo over so they can enjoy the privacy and comfort of his bedroom - it's nothing big. Next, he offers Theo a blowjob, but under the rules that Theo doesn't rush or take control - sort of big because it's Liam's first time doing that, and he sort of liked not giving it out, withholding something that Theo wanted but knew to not push for.</p><p>Asking to fuck Theo - another drastic thing - but after Theo got off he'd been in a giving mood because he'd let Liam decide.</p><p>Was it discovering that Theo hadn't been fucked before? Hearing that Theo trusted him? Was that what shifted things in Liam's head? Or did something happen before and he just hadn't noticed until now? He's not sure, because he hasn't tried to think too much about this thing between them because...</p><p>Theo's complicated, right? Theo's messed up. That's why Liam wants to hide things, that's why he keeps this a secret.</p><p>But maybe it's not so complicated. Maybe Theo loves him. Maybe Theo, despite what he'd ever want, loves him because... because Liam's stuck around and fought with him and gave Theo a chance to be good. Maybe that's the reason why Theo was so okay with Liam changing things up and being softer while exploring him.</p><p>Liam's finger is wet with lube, his other hand is still on Theo's knee, and he's aware that he's disrupting everything. This is a risk. Liam knows it, but he can't take the question back.</p><p>While he may not be as good as Derek at listening to pulses, he totally hears Theo's own pulse spike, and despite the denial and harsh tone, Liam hears it - he hears the lie.</p><p>It's a lie.</p><p>"You're lying," Liam states, but he doesn't necessarily sound confident.</p><p>If anything, Liam is awed. He swallows and he's quick to move because he doesn't want Theo to actually freak out about this. So, Liam shifts up next to Theo before laying down on his side. He wraps his arm around Theo's torso, wiping his finger off on his bedspread as he props his head up in his other hand.</p><p>"You know it's fine, Theo. If you do."</p><hr/><p>Theo's sure that even Stiles would have been able to hear how quickly his pulse had raced on the word 'no', how it had skipped and tripped damningly. He's normally better about lying; he's good at sneaking his way past detection, but Liam had caught him off guard, had switched gears so quickly that he'd left Theo's defenses in the dust.</p><p>Suddenly the last place that Theo wants to be is right here. One look is all it takes to catch the stunned, half-awed look in Liam's eyes when he hears the lie, and a part of Theo wants to sarcastically clap at him for finally hearing an obvious lie. He doesn't; Liam's actually pretty good at the hearing thing now, but Theo can feel a darker, twisting anxiety wrenching its way through his stomach and he doesn't feel too endeared about it.</p><p>Then Liam just... does it. He calls him out. He says that Theo is lying, but he doesn't sound overly confident about it. Instead, he sounds... weird. Like part of him is unsure, but part of him is stunned at the same time.</p><p>Theo tenses, his dick no longer hard, and Liam must read something in his body language, because just as he'd been about to sit up and shove Liam away, Liam suddenly moves. He's quick about it, which is the only reason that Theo's still there when he reaches out and wraps an arm around him. It's a shock of contact even if Theo is rigid against him, but despite how badly Theo wants to just fuck off and not have this conversation, a traitorous part of his mind still aches to focus on how strong and warm Liam's arm feels around him.</p><p>Theo turns his head and looks away, his jaw tight as he stares out at Liam's bedroom window. His pulse is still quick, but a fraction of the tension begins to leech out of Theo's muscles when Liam suddenly offers that it's fine.</p><p>"No, it's not," Theo says back stiffly, damning his earlier denial. Liam already knows. Fuck, Theo hadn't even known for sure until right this second. It doesn't feel good; he feels distressed.</p><p>"You can barely stand me. Not unless I'm fucking you right. Which is fine. I knew it when we started this thing, so-- can we just not talk about this? I really don't want to talk about this."</p><hr/><p>They don't cuddle, but given that Liam's arm is around Theo, this is sort of cuddling. The only times they're ever like this is when one of them collapses on the other after a good fuck or when they're in the process of trying to move around in a tight, cramped up space like the back of Theo's truck.</p><p>Cuddling isn't exactly Liam's intention, he just figures that given how Theo's reacting, Theo probably wants to try and get away. Liam's not sure if Theo would actually leave-leave his room and house, or just like, go over to a different side of his bed or whatever, but he doesn't want Theo to do that. Theo creating distance between them? That's going to make things worse. Liam may not know much about love and stuff, but he knows that'll be bad.</p><p>Because if Theo wants to get away from him, Theo probably will, and if Theo goes, they won't have this conversation, and Liam doesn't want to do some dramatic chasing scene? Would he even chase after him? Or would they just drop it and never talk about it again?</p><p>It shouldn't be dropped, is the thing. Liam doesn't want it to be dropped. Yeah, maybe having some, 'Theo's in love with me' realization moment right now is bad timing, but he can't help it! Liam still wants to fuck Theo, but he's gotta work this out first. This isn't something you reschedule or leave for later.</p><p>He can tell that Theo's all disgruntled, his muscles tense, but at least he doesn't try and push Liam away. Theo does look away, however, and he also sounds upset.</p><p>But he's not denying it. Liam's noticed that. Not that he has time to enjoy that victory because Theo's words are harsh, but true - or at least they used to be true. He used to not be able to stand Theo, but that was a long time ago--</p><p>"Hey asshole, you think I'd kiss someone if I couldn't stand them?" Liam demands, his arm gripping Theo tighter as Liam squeezes in closer, his chin now resting on Theo's chest, his other arm working its way under the pillow. "You think I'd do gay stuff if I didn't like you? News flash: I wouldn't. I wouldn't keep seeing you if I didn't like you."</p><hr/><p>Theo wants to leave. Leave the bed, leave the room, maybe just hop in his truck and drive until Liam forgets about this bullshit realization and they can just go back to normal. Except this is never going to be normal again, because Liam is Liam, and Liam's so fucking stubborn that he'll never let this go. Which is frustrating, because Theo's still kind of freaking out and coming to terms with everything at the same time.</p><p>The thing is, despite his protests and his frustration, he can't really deny it. Even when he tries to shut his thoughts off and not think about it, a traitorous whisper in the back of his mind reminds him that he'd felt... different tonight. Liam touching him had felt like it meant more, and Liam's praise had made him feel warm and weird and kind of good in ways Theo hadn't let himself think about.</p><p>Until now. Until he's on Liam's bed with Liam practically pinning him in place, refusing Theo the right to run off, collect his thoughts, and put all this shit behind him.</p><p>Theo stares at the window as Liam's arm tightens around him. His muscles are still rigid, and he must make some attempt to pull away again because before he can so much as get an inch, Liam pulls him back, snapping right back at him. He's annoyed, and he might say that he can stand Theo, and might say that he does like him, but that doesn't mean Theo wants to be here any more.</p><p>"I said I don't want to talk about it," Theo snaps back, and-- fuck it. He tries to edge away, twisting his torso as much as he can to try and squirm out of Liam's hold. The problem is that Liam's actually really fucking strong, and Theo doesn't have a lot of leverege to begin with, here. Liam has always been stronger than he is and Liam clearly doesn't want him to go anywhere.</p><p>So, Theo opts for his own defense, trying not to let himself sound as exposed as he feels.</p><p>"Just-- stop looking at me, would you? Fine, you don't hate me, but that doesn't mean anything. God, why do you always just like-- figure shit out at the worst possible time?"</p><hr/><p>Liam isn't an idiot - he knows this isn't a conversation that should be happening now and it's maybe not a great thing to try and force Theo either... But if he doesn't, if they don't talk about it now, what if Theo just leaves? What if Theo gets spooked or pissed off and just decides to get the hell out of Beacon Hills? It's not as if Scott's pack is very welcoming to Theo - although he wonders if that would change if Liam stepped up and told them...</p><p>Told them what exactly? That he's been messing around with Theo? That Theo's his... Friend? They're more friends than not, but is it just friends?</p><p>Whatever it is, whatever they are, he doesn't let Theo get away. Theo tries and Liam's not really surprised, but he strengthens his hold, now practically force-cuddling Theo which would be funny under other circumstances, but now it's just awkward but Liam wants Theo to stay and talk.</p><p>When he's told to not look at Theo, Liam winces, but it's not as if Theo can see because Theo is pointedly looking anywhere but at him. Liam huffs in frustration, but he's more anxious than angry, even if Theo's being impossible and dramatic with his whole stop looking at me thing</p><p>Liam doesn't stop. If he has Theo that means that things are still okay, that things can be fixed or talked out.</p><p>"Stop being a drama queen about this, will you?" Liam blurts back and he drapes a leg across Theo's own to solidify his hold. "You're really making it hard to love you, asshole, you should probably change that."</p><p>It slips out. The love thing. Liam goes quiet, but he doesn't take it back.</p><hr/><p>Telling Liam not to look at him probably isn't the best thing to say, but Theo doesn't like feeling this way. His pulse is still rabbit-quick in his chest and Liam won't stop staring at him, which sucks, because it feels like there's expectation in that look, and Theo doesn't know what to do with it. He's not used to feeling so... fuck. Exposed? Vulnerable? He doesn't like either of those words, but they fit whether he likes it or not.</p><p>It's not a good feeling to be caught off guard like this, and it's not a good feeling to realize that he physically can't leave. In the back of Theo's mind, he can acknowledge that Liam's going full-on tryhard on him, and it would be funny under different circumstances, but right now it's just pissing him off. So, he fights a little harder, trying to get an arm under himself so he can elbow Liam in the chest. Before he can, Liam just up and swings a leg around his, taking away his last bit of leverage with skill that will be kind of impressive later, when Theo can think about this rationally.</p><p>He doesn't feel very rational right now. Theo growls low in his throat, frustrated, and he tries to wrench away again as Liam snaps back at him. He accuses Theo of being a drama queen, but fuck him. He's not the one caught off guard by all this shit. He's not the one being laid bare.</p><p>Except... Liam goes suddenly quiet against him, his muscles tense. At first, Theo doesn't focus on why, but when he realizes that Liam's gone unnaturally still, he rewinds the conversation in his head and goes back over it, and--</p><p>...oh.</p><p>Theo stops struggling to get away. There's a small twist in his chest, something that feels a little like anxiety, but it doesn't feel bad exactly. And, despite how hard he'd been trying to pull away from Liam and look anywhere but at him before, Theo finally turns his head back and looks at him warily. There's uncertainty in his eyes and he's still rigid against Liam, but it's not like he can just up and fuck off now.</p><p>"I didn't realize that was something you were trying to do?"</p><p>Theo means for it to sound like a statement, but there's still a small, almost-hesitant question in his voice that he can't quite get rid of. Liam's pulse hadn't wavered, but he's also upset, so it's hard to tell.</p><p>"Last time I checked, you didn't even want to be seen with me in public. So forgive me if I'm a little skeptical."</p><hr/><p>It's... true. At least Liam thinks that it's true. He hadn't meant for it to happen, to somehow become friends in the process of saving themselves and Beacon Hills. And then to start getting sexual because he'd just wanted to touch Theo and be touched by him, and sex was more preferable to punches thrown, although they still do a bit of that at times.</p><p>But amidst the fucking and messing around, things just... changed. Liam used to think he'd miss messing around or sex in general because he was getting it somewhat regularly, but now he's realizing he probably missed Theo, but he'd had no idea how to deal with that. Liam's not as sharp and quick like Mason or Stiles, and given who and what Theo all has done, he thinks it makes total sense that he's been wary.</p><p>He's not entirely sure what Theo is hoping to accomplish by getting away, but Liam isn't letting that happen. It feels a little like wrestling - getting Theo into a cuddle-pretzel-hold - but Liam's gonna do whatever he can to get Theo to calm the fuck down and just talk with him. Like sheesh, the guy was gonna let Liam fuck him, but talking about feelings freaks him out.</p><p>But what he's just admitted - that he loves Theo - gets Theo still. And then Theo's actually tilting his head to look at him and Liam sees how uncertain Theo is, how young he looks. Like despite all the shit Theo's seen and done, this right here is shaking him up.</p><p>"You can be skeptical all you want," Liam retorts, but he's not as heated with his tone. "It's not as if my feelings asked if I wanted them or for any of it to make sense, but here they are." Liam sighs before continuing. "You ever wonder why I would say shit like I'd go find someone else? It's because I wanted you to care. I wanted that to bother you and for you to tell me no."</p><p>It may be stupid logic, but he gets why he was doing it.</p><hr/><p>It doesn't make any sense. Liam's never really been the one to reach out to him. Typically, it's Theo texting him or dropping in on him, or grabbing him in the middle of a parking lot for a quickie or something. Sure, Liam likes what they do; he'd punch Theo's face in if he didn't. But Theo's never really got the feeling that Liam had wanted him there.</p><p>Not until today, anyway. Even as skeptical as he is, and as jaded as he feels, Theo can acknowledge that Liam had been different earlier. He'd taken his time, he'd worked Theo up, and he'd actually looked like he wanted to put him first. Hell, even after Theo had come all over his face, Liam had still looked up at him and he hadn't freaked out the way he would have when this whole thing had started. He'd sounded warm.</p><p>But one day doesn't magically make everything else better. Theo's jaw is still tight as he lays there, feeling uncertain but also kind of hopeful, and hating that he feels that way.</p><p>He knows he doesn't sound kind in his response, and in a way, maybe he's expecting Liam to get pissed and to shove him away. It'd be the status quo then, at least, and Theo knows how to respond to it.</p><p>Liam doesn't get pissed, though. To Theo's annoyance, he sounds downright genuine, which only makes Theo feel even more lost. He still listens, though. He listens, and as ridiculous as he wants to make this whole thing seem, he does kind of get Liam's point. Feelings aren't ever rational. Theo's always known it clinically - his thing with the Dread Doctors hadn't really made dating and feelings a priority in Theo's life - but now he's starting to get it for real. And it sucks.</p><p>But it's when Liam brings up the whole 'finding someone else' thing that something twists sharply in Theo's stomach. He sets his jaw and glances away, but only just. Even Theo can scent the sudden rush of distress and bitterness in his own scent, and before he's even decided to say anything, he just... does.</p><p>"It did bother me," he says tightly. "It always fucking bothers me. I figured the first time you said it, it was because I wasn't getting my dick in you fast enough. And I get it. It worked. Stuff you say during sex is bullshit anyway, but every fucking time you say it, I just--" Theo cuts off with a low, frustrated growl.</p><p>"I'm in an awful mood for the rest of the week. Because you could just... do that. Hell, your whole pack would probably sing your praises if you did."</p><hr/><p>It's like when boys on a playground don't know how to tell a girl that they actually like her... What do they do instead? Terrorize her. They pull on her pigtails or chase her around with bugs. That's what Liam had done with Theo. It was easier to threaten to find someone else if Theo didn't do exactly what he wanted than... than what, admit that he cared? Apparently.</p><p>It helped Liam feel more in control - to be in control - because they both know that it's Liam who lets things happen. It doesn't really matter if Theo was fucking him, Liam pushed for it. Liam's stronger and Liam's the one who's not on the outskirts of Scott's pack. Liam's the stupid liaison or whatever Lydia called it too.</p><p>And Liam is the one that lets Theo come to him, he waits for Theo to text him first or pull him away, because he knows that Theo eventually will. Maybe it's messed up, but Theo wanting him and finding him? Liam really likes it, he has all along... but he can sort of see why Theo would get the impression that Liam was just along for the sex-ride versus actually interested.</p><p>As soon as Liam mentions what he used to do and why, Theo noticeably reacts. Liam can't miss the sudden scent of distress and how upset Theo looks - at least before he looks away. It's not surprising, but what is, is Theo actually talking about it. And it's not easy to hear Theo share how he gets upset and how his mood actually stays that way for the rest of the week.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure Scott suspects something anyway and that hasn't stopped me," Liam offers up, uncertain what to actually address first. Despite Theo being naked and him only in his boxers, their closeness is awkward. It could easily turn or be sexual again, but they need to talk about this first. Liam just hopes neither one of them blows up before things can settle.</p><p>"And I'm sorry, okay? It was a stupid thing to do - to threaten it - but I've never done it and I don't want to... I just want you."</p><hr/><p>It's something that Theo's never brought up before, but as soon as it's out, he wonders if maybe he should have said something before. It had never seemed like the right time to call Liam on his shit. At the moment, as shitty as he'd felt, they'd still been going at it and it had been easier to fall into sex than it had been to stop and talk. After, Liam had always cleaned up as quick as possible and had fucked off, and so saying something about the whole shitty situation hadn't really been possible.</p><p>Against him, Theo feels Liam go still, and while he doesn't really react overtly except to stare, he also doesn't shove Theo or pull away. There's no defensiveness, no cursing, no kicking, and for some reason, that is what makes Theo awkwardly realize that Liam's actually listening to him. And really, how fucked up is that?</p><p>He still feels ridiculous, still doesn't know where to put his hands or what to do, but the frustrated, forceful squirming that he'd been doing before tapers off into nothing. It means that it's kind of just Liam holding him now, but when Liam finds his voice again, Theo tries not to think about how uncomfortably relieved he feels that Liam's not just kicking him out.</p><p>Theo listens. He wants to protest the idea that Scott would ever be okay with this, but Liam's apology catches him off guard.</p><p>It sounds genuine. There's actual discomfort there, actual hesitation and guilt, and Theo feels a little bit like the tension drains from his body. He goes still, thoughtful, and while it does take him a few seconds to glance back at Liam, he does. There's wariness there, but Theo also reminds himself that Liam's pulse hadn't skipped. At all.</p><p>"How much? What would you even want?" Theo challenges, but it isn't a cocky challenge. It's a hesitant one. "To keep fucking around? To date me? Would you even want that? 'Cuz c'mon, Liam. Scott? Sure, he might be fine with it, but what about Mason? Your parents? I might--"</p><p>Theo cuts off, an uncomfortable little twist in his stomach, but he goes on, albeit awkwardly.</p><p>"I might... like you. A bit. Or more. Whatever. But that doesn't mean I wanna be some dirty little secret, okay? Would you?"</p><hr/><p>This is turning out to be quite the night. Liam doesn't exactly feel prepared for any of it, but it's happening and there's no stopping it. He's practically cuddling with a naked Theo who's got lube in his ass even. Liam may still have his own boxers on, but he's more naked than not. They were going to actually have sex - Theo was going to let Liam fuck him. That's a big deal. And this conversation topic is a big deal too.</p><p>Things have always been complicated with Theo because Theo is complicated and has done a bunch of messed up shit. It's not as if Liam had any learner's manual about the supernatural world. He literally fell into it and he's been trying his best to figure it out, to help and even stay alive. It's not been easy and Theo's...</p><p>Theo's something - someone - that Liam never thought he'd be dealing with like this. But it's happened, he doesn't know why he's into the guy, he just is. They've been through a lot of things. Growing attraction and tension pushed them into that frenzied kissing and groping in the preserve, getting touchy in a different way. But there's more now.</p><p>Maybe he says the right thing because Theo feels a little less tight and then Theo's turning his head to look at him and Liam chews on his bottom lip, wary but hopeful.</p><p>Theo doesn't hold anything back as he asks his questions and they don't sound as mean as they usually do, but it's still like, a bunch of questions coming at him. Scott's mentioned, Mason, his parents, the prospect of dating, something about a dirty little secret.</p><p>"Whoa, just like, hang on, you're going really fast," Liam says carefully, but he's not exactly hesitant. "I've never had a boyfriend before, but I think... I think you could be more than just someone I fuck around with... Like obviously we keep seeing each other... we could see each other more. Without the sex too?"</p><hr/><p>Theo knows he says a lot, but given the topic of conversation, there's a purpose behind it. A small, half-destructive part of his mind hisses that if he overwhelms Liam with the reality of what he could be saying, Liam will freak out and bail on him. Theo knows how to cope with being left alone, but this is new territory. This has him feeling oddly exposed, even more so than lying naked with lube still making him feel uncomfortably slick.</p><p>Because, despite how badly Theo wants it not to be the case, this means something. This - him and Liam, this conversation, and how badly he doesn't want Liam to just up and leave - means a lot. Fuck.</p><p>He doesn't tense up again after he's said his piece, though a part of him still does expect Liam to run off. So, when Liam just looks at him, a little stunned, maybe a bit confused, and then just tells him to hang on, Theo's eyes narrow in confusion. Hopeful confusion. There's no hesitation in Liam's voice, and so while he has so much more that he could say, he bites his tongue and listens instead.</p><p>Theo almost can't believe what he winds up hearing. He goes still, and this time it's his turn to be stunned as Liam says the word boyfriend. Maybe it's not what he wants to be, but when he goes on to suggest spending more time together - even without the sex - Theo feels a small flicker of something equal parts hopeful and terrifying settle in his chest. He swallows.</p><p>Then he listens carefully and realizes something even more terrifying.</p><p>"You're serious," Theo says hesitantly, like he's expecting Liam to snort and take it all back. "You really do want that. But-- why? What about Mason?"</p><hr/><p>Seeing each other more. Seeing each other without sex too. It's pretty close to dating which isn't what Liam thought would happen. He'd really believed that he'd just fuck around with Theo and get it out of his system eventually. It felt like a safe bet to assume that, to maybe even want that, because it'd be way simpler than the alternative.</p><p>Which is now... this. And realizing that maybe it's not just sex and sex stuff, but maybe Theo's actually important to him and the idea of spending time with the guy doesn't seem as crazy to Liam. Not anymore, at least.</p><p>Liam just hopes what he's saying is enough for Theo. He also doesn't want to say too much or say anything he doesn't mean because that'd be bullshit. And he's never been especially great at talking anyway.</p><p>His answer stuns Theo, but Theo doesn't try and push him off or get back to the escape-wiggling again. That's something. Liam hopes he looks honest or trustworthy - he tries his best to. He continues to stare at Theo, still using his own body to half pin Theo down, you know, just in case.</p><p>"What about Mason? He's gay, why would he care?" Liam sputters back, confused. "You know he doesn't like, hate you." Feeling a little exposed, Liam leans his head down, face burying against Theo's neck.</p><p>"And he's my best friend, he's gotta respect whoever I wanna be with." At least that's what he thinks.</p><hr/><p>This isn't how Theo had seen the night going when he'd first come here. He'd expected to spend some time with Liam, to make out a bunch, and likely get off at least once, but this? He hadn't predicted any of this.</p><p>He hadn't predicted Liam wanting to suck him off, hadn't predicted Liam wanting to fuck him, and he definitely hadn't predicted Liam suddenly putting everything together so quickly that not even Theo had managed it first. It still feels overwhelming to think about why he's been so upset when Liam blows him off, or threatens to fuck someone else. Theo hadn't thought about it before this. Not in any way that had told him why he'd been so upset. Not seriously.</p><p>But he's thinking about it now, and there's something terrifying about that. Vulnerability isn't exactly his strong suit, and while later he'll probably find Liam's desperate attempts to keep him on his bed sort of hilarious, for right now he still just feels... exposed. Exposed and confused and wary, because Liam could just take it all back any second.</p><p>Except he doesn't. He looks confused at Theo's question, like Mason hasn't made his open dislike of Theo extremely clear over the last year. Theo's tempted to point it out. Hell, he probably will when he has more time to think things through, but what catches his attention isn't what Liam says about Mason. It's what he says about respecting who he wants to be with.</p><p>Maybe Liam had said the 'L' word, but there's something about the idea that Liam might genuinely want to be with him that feels so much more real. Especially when Liam just up and tucks his face in close to Theo's neck, like he's hiding, too.</p><p>"Do you... mean that?" Theo asks awkwardly, tilting his head enough to lean his cheek against Liam's hair. "Like. For real? Not just fucking around in the middle of nowhere, and not just... pretending I don't exist when I don't have my dick up your ass? Because I meant what I said. I don't want to be some dirty little secret."</p><hr/><p>Liam had loved Hayden, at least loved her as much as he knew how to love as a sixteen-year-old idiot. He'd ended up with his heart smashed, yeah, but he'd survived and enough time's passed that he can actually think back happily on his first love experience (minus the death and fear parts of it). When Hayden and her sister moved away, Liam was crushed... but smashed hearts repair and life goes on, and he really does understand why she did it.</p><p>Thinking about possibly liking Theo in such a way is weird... He'd had all his feelings for Hayden first before anything physical happened, but with Theo, the only feeling stuff had been like, frustration and annoyance toward him. Then bam, a sudden frenzy of sex stuff and first times that Liam hadn't had before and it's been like a snowball rolling down a hill, getting bigger and bigger.</p><p>It sometimes feels like these last past months have been this crazy blur, but given how Liam's been acting tonight? He's really got all the evidence he needs that he's into Theo. And it's scary, knowing that, despite what he initially wanted, feelings have somehow cropped up and made an appearance.</p><p>And really, feelings for Theo? It's surprising and a bit scary because there was a time in his life that Liam honestly believed that Theo was incapable of love and being good... but shit's changed. Theo helping him, Theo helping Scott, Theo sticking around, Theo caring enough to take Gabe's pain before he died proving that he wasn't so heartless after all.</p><p>Liam knows he's sort of hiding, but he's also doing it for Theo's sake. Too much eye contact is like, serious, and a break can be a good thing. It's when Theo leans in, his cheek against his hair, that Liam actually relaxes a bit. This is real. This feels right - even if he's uncertain how things will go.</p><p>"I can't promise you that I won't be awkward about it, about telling them or adjusting to things, but yeah, I mean it," Liam answers and he lifts his head to look at Theo again.</p><hr/><p>Despite the way that things are going, there's still a very real part of Theo that suspects that Liam won't agree to this. He knows it's a big deal; tolerating him and going on patrol with him is one thing. Anything more than that will likely earn Liam nothing but shock and rebuke from the pack. Scott might accept it, and Mason might need to, but there are so many more people whose opinions Liam values a lot.</p><p>Stiles won't like it. Malia will probably try to kill him again. Corey might tolerate it at best, and Theo knows how much Liam's pack means to him.</p><p>Risking all of that for some booty call he's developed a bit of a crush on? That's not happening, and so as nice as this feels, Theo doesn't expect to be staying here much longer.</p><p>But instead of immediately dismissing the idea, or trying to argue with him, Liam surprises him. He actually agrees, though with a caveat that it won't be a seamless transition. Theo stares at him, too stunned to answer at first, but when Liam lifts his head and looks Theo in the eyes, Theo feels something anxious and twisted settle inside of him.</p><p>He still stares, wariness clear in his eyes. There's a pinch to his brow, something etched in suspicion, and he stays a little too still to be fully comfortable, but he's finally thinking about this. He's finally allowing himself to really believe that Liam might be telling the truth.</p><p>Fuck. He is telling the truth.</p><p>"Oh. So... does that mean we're like... together?" Theo asks, wishing he sounded more confident about it. He grimaces slightly. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."</p><hr/><p>Liam gets why Theo's worried about Mason... But something that Theo isn't aware of is that Liam knows about Theo trying to take Mason's pain away and what Mason had said when it didn't work - that Theo couldn't do it if he didn't care. And Liam told Mason what happened in the hospital with Gabe. There had been a reason why Liam shared that vital piece of information. It shows something, shows that Theo has changed. And Mason also knows about Theo saving his ass.</p><p>Maybe his best friend is still wary about Theo - and Liam gets it, he does - but ultimately it's up to him. It's Liam's decision, Liam's potential relationship-thing, and he knows that Mason will come around because Mason is fair and level headed.</p><p>As far as everyone else, they'll just have to get over it and he figures that they will. Maybe Liam will have to actively stick up for Theo or keep more of an eye on him when he's around others, but Liam can manage that. He actually wants things to be better for Theo, and if Scott's all about giving people second chances and believing that they can be saved, why can't that include Theo?</p><p>Still, Liam knows himself and he's never been a good talker, so he expects he'll probably suck at trying to do all of those things. So, he warns Theo because that seems like the fair thing to do in this situation.</p><p>Maybe it's enough, or maybe his face is earnest and believable, but Theo doesn't sound or look bothered anymore and he doesn't challenge him on it. Theo just asks if they're together, and admits he doesn't know what to do.</p><p>Which has Liam huffing softly in amusement because Theo would never have admitted that in the past.</p><p>Liam hoists himself up, but a hand stays splayed out on Theo's stomach, keeping them connected.</p><p>"Well, I have an idea," Liam begins, smiling down at Theo. "Maybe you could fuck me like I know you wanted to before." He screws up his face because he's not sure that even makes sense.</p><p>"I mean... Slower. I know you've wanted to do it like that." And his smile fades into something more embarrassed because slower means something and they both know it.</p><hr/><p>This does mean something. This whole thing means something, but for once in his life, Theo doesn't feel nearly as confident as he wants to. Maybe there's significance in this whole conversation, but it's hard to pinpoint what to do about it.</p><p>Theo's always known how to manipulate to get his way. He knows how to make himself sympathetic, knows how to get under someone's skin. The Dread Doctors had made those kinds of skills non-negotiable, and survival had prompted them to internalize. Maybe those fucking nutjobs are gone now, and maybe Theo's seen how fucking dangerous it is to play that game. The problem is that being really good at manipulation has a rebound effect.</p><p>When it comes to something real - something that really matters to him - he's lost.</p><p>Like now. Theo could easily have scoffed everything off, could have faked confidence, but he doesn't want to, because he's not confident. And in a way, it feels... shitty, to think of Liam being genuine and him not doing the same. So, uncomfortable as it is, Theo admits that he's lost. That he doesn't know what to do. And it must be the right choice, because something softer and amused darts across Liam's gaze before he props himself up.</p><p>Theo's not sure what he's expecting, but it's definitely not what Liam says. Maybe Liam hadn't answered whether or not they're together now, but suddenly he doesn't have to. Theo just stares at him, stunned, because they both know what slower means.</p><p>Liam's smile gets a little more embarrassed and Theo feels a sweeter ache in his chest despite his own embarrassment. Part of him feels like he should feel weird about Liam knowing he'd wanted that, but the fact that Liam's even offering knocks that thought away.</p><p>"I'd-- yeah, I could ... I could definitely do that," Theo finally says with a soft exhale. He begins to prop himself up, cautious still but no longer trying to get away. He glances at Liam's lips tellingly, and after a beat, Theo leans in.</p><p>He's just pressed their lips together when he remembers what the plan had been. And as much as he'd love to take Liam up on his offer, he still makes a small, clipped sound and pulls away abruptly.</p><p>"Or-- you could do that to me. I'd let you," he adds determinedly. It feels really important suddenly that Liam know that he would. It had seemed to mean a lot to him before.</p><p>"I will let you. Whenever you want. Just... so you know."</p><hr/><p>It doesn't weird Liam out that Theo's so off his game. Okay, maybe it does a little, but considering Theo's bizarre life, it kinda makes sense that the guy would be thrown off balance by the sudden shift to feelings and meaningful stuff. Liam really only has a bit more experience, but not that much, not really. Considering he's been around Mason and Corey, he's at least had a healthy relationship modeled for him.</p><p>Either way, he doesn't think this is like the blind leading the blind. They're not clueless, at least Liam isn't. Theo's smart and, honestly, Liam thinks Mason and Corey can probably help him with any of his concerns or with perspective. Stuff like that. Hiding this meant that Liam was left in his own head, and he's always done better being able to bounce around ideas with others.</p><p>Is his suggestion a good idea? Liam thinks so, hopes so. Considering how everything's gone tonight, something slower seems like it would fit. And... Maybe he also offers it in apology for the times Liam threatened to find someone else if Theo didn't hurry up or do what he wanted. That messed up shit.</p><p>Theo's kiss is what really seals the deal, and Liam begins to relax about everything, thinking that maybe it's all good now-- that is until Theo makes a sound and pulls away. Liam's face screws up, totally uncertain why Theo's stopped.</p><p>"I still wanna do it!" Liam blurts out after Theo's explained himself. "Soon." Because he still does want to fuck Theo. And they were going to, they were in the process even... "I just want it to last, and I'll probably come in like fifteen seconds after getting in you."</p><p>He gives Theo an imploring look coupled with a half-grin.</p><hr/><p>It hadn't been a big deal for Theo. He's never been fucked, but it hadn't been something that he'd been saving for the right person or anything. Liam had seemed to think it was a big deal, though, and if it means something to him, then Theo can change his perspective. If it means that much to Liam, and if they're... together now, or something, then he can't imagine anyone but Liam fucking him.</p><p>Liam understandably looks confused when Theo pulls away from the kiss, and he has a split second to worry if maybe he'd overstepped or looked too deeply into the whole fucking thing. Then Liam blurts out his answer and Theo feels something relax in his chest. He listens, relieved that Liam's still interested, but when Liam continues on and tells him why he'd like to do it later instead, he can't help but laugh.</p><p>It's sudden, surprised, and some weird mix of fondness and amusement, because Liam not wanting to fuck him now because he wouldn't last is kind of an ego boost. It gives Theo a foothold, and when he looks up at Liam again, it's with a small smirk.</p><p>"I'd give you at least thirty seconds, but sure. Raincheck, then. It's yours whenever you want it."</p><p>It still feels a little strange to be promising his ass to someone, but if that someone is Liam, well... maybe there's nothing strange about that at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. More gravity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, here we are, at the end of this smut-turned-feels-fest. 😊 Hope you've all enjoyed the story! We do have more Thiam in the works... ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <hr/>
</div><p>It doesn't take long for Theo to fumble the lube and for Liam to strip back down. It feels different this time. It feels meaningful in a new way as Theo pulls Liam over to straddle his hips and brings slick fingers between his legs.</p><p>He's fingered Liam before. Sometimes it's been with the purpose of fucking him, but sometimes he's fucked Liam with his fingers while sucking him off, or just fucked him with his fingers directly to get him off. It's not a new experience, but when Theo begins this time, he can tell that something <em>has</em> changed.</p><p>Liam braces himself on Theo's chest, looking down at him, and Theo suddenly can't think of any other way to do this but carefully. He works his fingers slowly into Liam's body with plenty of lube and he watches as Liam begins to relax on top of him. One finger becomes two, and when Theo graduates to three, he strokes his free hand up and down Liam's back in encouragement.</p><p>It's when he's got his three fingers buried in Liam's ass that Theo feels a jolt of anxiety. At first he doesn't know where it had come from, but when he really thinks about it, he soon figures it out. Around now is the time where - under normal circumstances - Liam would start getting impatient and demand that Theo get on with it, or he'd find someone better.</p><p>Even now that Theo knows <em>why</em> he'd said it, his pulse still picks up without his say-so, and his scent is probably really obviously distressed.</p><hr/><p>It's not that Liam thinks Theo would give him a hard time for coming quickly, but Liam doesn't want to blow his load like that. Not after everything that's happened tonight and after the prep involved too. Liam's pretty sure he could get hard again - and quickly - but that's not really the point either. The point is, maybe trying something new like him topping shouldn't be an impulsive and rushed thing. And maybe wanting something that he's denied Theo in the past is right.</p><p>It's actually really cute that Theo brings it up at all, that Theo wants him to know that it's not off the table. It's something Liam might tease Theo about later - how <em>thoughtful </em>Theo was to reassure him - but for now Liam doesn't. He wants to touch Theo and for them to be able to take their time and enjoy each other.</p><p>Theo outright laughs at his explanation, but it's not mean laughing, and that smirk on Theo's lips isn't cruel either. Theo easily teases him back, but also gives him a raincheck, like this is booty shopping or something. Still, the guarantee that he can fuck Theo whenever is really nice.</p><p>It's not exactly smooth to transition from awkward talking to 'now finger me!' but they manage. Liam gets his boxers off, but instead of him getting on his hands and knees or laying on his stomach, Theo has Liam on top and straddling his hips while reaching behind.</p><p>It's gotta be the position - him over Theo, his hands splayed on Theo's chest - because even just one finger feels good. Liam's looking down at Theo as he's stretched open, his dick steadily getting interested and hard again. Liam doesn't say anything, just breathes heavily and groans every once in a while. Usually it'd be awkward to be watched like this, but it's not. It's just Theo taking his time and fingering him and Liam taking it and here. Present.</p><p>Something changes, though. A spike of anxiety coming from Theo and his pulse noticeably speeds up too. Liam frowns. He's got no idea why Theo is suddenly worried or bothered - as far as Liam's concerned, everything was going well in the fingers up his ass department.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?"</p><hr/><p>It's stupid. Really stupid. As soon as the sensation races through Theo's chest, he wants to take it back and pretend like it had never happened, but he knows better. It's not like anything <em>else</em> is wrong. Hell, everything else is pretty damn good. Having Liam straddling him and bracing his hands on Theo's chest is really fucking hot; this is a position that Theo knows he's going to go back to in the future, because being able to look up at Liam and watch him is mesmerizing.</p><p>The problem is <em>history</em>. It's ridiculous, but Theo has apparently gotten used to Liam's unspoken time limit over the last few months. Three fingers in, or waiting this long is usually enough to get Liam's impatience sparking. He hadn't known just how deeply-ingrained that anxiety had gone until just now.</p><p>Which just makes it <em>awesome</em> that it's happening with Liam here. Note heavy sarcasm.</p><p>The worst part about it is that while Theo does struggle to get himself together, and while he hopes that Liam had been too distracted to notice, that's very clearly not the case. Liam frowns and Theo inwardly curses, his fingers stilling for a moment before he tries to redouble his efforts.</p><p>"Nothing," he dismisses, tone a little gruff. "Just-- don't worry about it."</p><p>But even as the words pass Theo's lips, he knows that Liam isn't going to let it go. Plus, much to his immense annoyance - at himself - it doesn't take him long to realize how combative he'd sounded. Defensive or not, having his fingers up his possible-boyfriend's ass is not the time to start pushing for a fight.</p><p>Theo grimaces. "It's-- fuck. You-- this is usually when you make me hurry up. Sorry. Old habits."</p><hr/><p>It's maybe a little awkward to be asking if anything is wrong while he has three fingers up his ass, but what else is Liam supposed to do? He doesn't want to ignore Theo when he looks and smells worried about something. Liam can't read minds and what they're doing - being suddenly <em>more </em>- is still kinda new to him. All he can do is ask and try to figure it out and hope that Theo doesn't shut him out or freak because Theo's not especially great with feelings.</p><p>Theo <em>tries </em>to pass it off or to deny that something's wrong, but Liam's not falling for it. He doesn't shrug or simply agree to let it drop. What he does is waits, and it seems to pay off because Theo <em>does </em>speak up and explain himself and--</p><p><em>Ohhh. </em>That actually makes sense. Liam bites his bottom lip in thought, unsure how to go about things because Theo's worry is because of him, because of what he did, and Liam can't magically make Theo forget about all those times.</p><p>"You don't have to apologize," is what Liam says first because it's true.</p><p>If anything, Liam should apologize again, but somehow he doesn't think Theo actually would want that. It could even piss him off. So, instead, Liam rolls his hips and gasps as Theo's fingers shift inside of him.</p><p>"Well, now you don't have to hurry up 'cuz I like this."</p><p>Liam thinks just moving on from the issue is the best thing to do. He grins down at Theo, curling his fingers to dig his nails into Theo's chest, offering up a distraction.</p><hr/><p>Theo doesn't know what he's expecting Liam's answer to be. It's not a typical situation, and as much as he <em>is</em> distressed over the memory, it's not like Liam's doing anything right now. Which makes it so much worse, because this means that him being upset about that in the past actually <em>means</em> something. It's enough to impact him when it's not even happening, and that kind of weakness is horrible.</p><p>Liam doesn't say anything at first, though he does bite his lip like he's trying to figure out what to do. Then, before Theo can rush on and explain that it's <em>fine</em>, and that he'll get over it, Liam suddenly braces himself better on Theo's chest and then rolls his hips nice and slow. Theo feels the shift of muscle around his fingers, and listening to Liam's gasp has him staring up at Liam fixedly.</p><p>And then Liam tells him that he doesn't <em>need </em>to hurry up because he <em>likes</em> this, and a knot of tension in Theo's chest unwinds. Liam grins at him, all amused and charming, and suddenly the anxiety doesn't feel as bad. Theo swallows and presses his fingers in deeper in answer, only to hiss softly in pleasure as Liam's nails dig into his chest.</p><p>Without saying anything, Theo presses his free arm back against Liam's bed and - with only a little effort - he props himself up enough to lean up. He catches Liam's lips in a kiss in answer, sucking at the lip that Liam had been biting only a few seconds ago because he <em>can</em>, and he curls his fingers nice and pointedly because he <em>can</em>.</p><p>"What do you think about staying in this position?" Theo asks, close enough for their lips to brush on every word. "Gotta say... you look <em>really</em> hot like this."</p><hr/><p>Liam's pretty sure this hiccup isn't going to be the end of them or this night. Theo actually telling him what was wrong is a big deal - they're like a real couple now, communicating and everything. He knows that this hardly counts as some fight, but he's still positive. Of course they're gonna get into some fights - Theo's still Theo after all - but considering where they started at? They'll be fine. Because sometimes Theo just needs to have his nose broken to get him playing nicer.</p><p>It's really obvious that what he's said and what he's doing is the right thing, because that sour smell starts to go away and Theo shifts his fingers inside. Maybe Liam will never get used to the pressure and intensity of having fingers or a dick inside him, but he's okay with that. It's good, it makes him horny, keeps him horny, and he's able to get off from it, so he's not worried.</p><p>Theo shifting up into a sitting position is unexpected, but totally awesome because now they can easily kiss - which Theo demonstrates. Liam's kissing back, enjoying how much closer they are like this, when Theo's fingers cleverly curl.</p><p>Liam shudders, his cock leaking pre-come at the deep pleasure Theo's forcing on him. His arms wrap underneath Theo's, clutching Theo not because Liam has to, but because he wants to.</p><p>Liam catches what Theo says. Breathing quicker, each exhale ghosts over Theo's mouth as Liam considers the option. A different position for this new different thing between them - why not?</p><p>"Yeah, let's do it," Liam eagerly agrees. "And you look pretty hot yourself," he adds on with a smile.</p><hr/><p>It feels amazing, knowing that this could have been an absolute disaster of a moment. They've had their fair share of spats, and there have been quite a few nights where Theo winds up leaving with a broken nose, or a dislocation that he needs to pop back in himself. Maybe he doesn't actually care that much; he heals, and Liam's got the whole anger management thing, and it's not like Theo hasn't broken his nose back a few times.</p><p>Still, knowing that just by <em>talking</em>, they avoided an altercation? That's... actually really cool.</p><p>Theo feels good about it, feels more confident than he had before, and so when Liam eagerly kisses him back, he settles into it. They kiss, nice and slow and deep, and when Theo's fingers curl enough to make Liam's cock drool onto his stomach, he shivers and deepens the kiss further.</p><p>In the end, Liam agrees to stay in this position. Theo grins back, feeling weirdly giddy now that the crush of uncertainty is gone. He doesn't stop fingering Liam's ass once, doesn't stop getting him ready for what he actually wants, but considering Liam had given him the go-ahead, Theo takes his time. He fucks Liam slow and deep with his fingers, stretching occasionally until he knows Liam can take him without much of an issue.</p><p>When Theo finally pulls his fingers out, he gives Liam's ass a slow squeeze with both hands and leans up, kissing him again. Reaching out, it doesn't take him long to find the bottle of lube again, and after slicking up his cock, Theo draws back, wetting his lips and looking up hotly at Liam. Slowly, he moves back until he's sitting up against the headboard, but he keeps Liam straddling him. Somehow, it feels better like this.</p><p>"You wanna be in charge at first? You probably know better than I do how much you can take right off the bat. It's gonna feel a little more intense like this," Theo adds, because he's heard as much. More gravity means more dick. It's just math.</p><p>"I'll still fuck you, but I want you to feel comfortable."</p><hr/><p>Maybe this night hasn't turned out like either of them were expecting, but that's okay. That's life - adjusting to the bumps and climbing out of holes that get in your way. Nothing in Liam's life has been that easy, and it's the same for Theo. Now that they're together-together, Liam knows it won't be all sunshine and rainbows, but obviously there's something there - between them - for this to still be happening and for him to want more.</p><p>Change can suck, and it's not like anyone really gave him that hard of time over being with Hayden. Theo's going to be a different story, but one way or another, Liam will handle it and Theo will too. They're in this together, and this time it's not their lives or their friend's lives in danger.</p><p>In this position, they're a lot closer. While Liam does wonder if Theo's hand or wrist is cramping, he doesn't ask, and Theo just continues on fingering him open. There's no threats or taunts, it's just them in this sweaty, heated moment together, Theo's slick fingers pumping into his ass, Liam panting and taking it.</p><p>He doesn't know how long they stay doing this, but eventually Theo has enough or doesn't want to wait any longer and pulls his fingers out. After some more lube and Theo sliding them back so he can lean against the headboard, they're ready. It's nice of Theo to offer him control of the initial dick going up his ass process.</p><p>"You think you're not a pro in fucking me by now? We've done it eleven times," Liam teases, unaware of admitting that he's actually been counting.</p><p>But it's true - he does think Theo actually knows how much he can take. Before Theo can really respond, Liam's adjusting himself and reaching back to steady Theo's cock. He wastes no time before sinking down on Theo, only wincing mildly at the initial stretch.</p><hr/><p>Theo could probably do this part on his own, but there's a small, mostly-irrational whisper in the back of his mind that he can't fuck this up. Maybe he and Liam are together now - they hadn't actually <em>confirmed </em>anything, and Theo's not sure how to ask again without sounding lame - but that doesn't mean that it can't end just as quickly as it started.</p><p>Today has been... weird. Yes, they're closer now than they were, but Theo feels less confident about everything than he had a half an hour ago. Sex is easy, but feelings? They're complicated. Theo really doesn't want to fuck this up, and a part of him is almost jealous over Liam being cool with this. Theo's not used to feeling out of his depth.</p><p>Thankfully, fucking is easy. Liam might tease him, but there's a little blip to his pulse that implies that he probably <em>does</em> think that Theo would be able to do this on his own. It's a subtle flicker of trust that Theo doesn't know what to do with, but it does settle him down a bit more as Liam eases back and reaches down, steadying Theo's dick.</p><p>It's only when Theo feels the hot, slick press of his cock against Liam's hole that he realizes that Liam had known the <em>exact</em> number of times they've had sex. He blinks, glancing up at Liam in mild shock, but just as he opens his mouth to point it out, there's a sudden rush of <em>tight</em> and <em>heat</em> and Theo's teeth click together as he hisses his pleasure. <em>Fuck</em> if Liam's body isn't always so damn hot.</p><p>"God," Theo bites out, his hands initially coming to rest on Liam's hips before he slides them back to grip handfuls of his ass. It's a more visceral pleasure, feeling the way that Liam sinks down - being able to reach one of his fingers in and press against Liam's hole just to feel how deep he's taking Theo's dick.</p><p>It's only when Theo bottoms out and Liam goes still to adjust that he finally lets out a soft, breathless - arguably fond - laugh and glances up to meet Liam's eyes.</p><p>"You've been <em>counting</em> how many times we have sex?"</p><hr/><p>This position's a lot more... intimate, Liam realizes. It's because they've rarely ever faced each other while fucking. By now, Liam's pretty used to bending over or being on his hands and knees and he likes those positions - he does. Theo behind him? Theo's hands on his hips. It's beyond hot and feels good. Theo's able to snap his hips and fuck him hard and fast and it makes sense why they'd defaulted to that.</p><p>But this is... Wow. He gets to face Theo and see each flicker of expression, any show of emotion - and likewise for Theo. There's no hiding for either of them, and while it's maybe a little unsettling to be vulnerable and exposed, it also feels right in a weird way.</p><p>Sitting himself down on Theo's dick is... Different. But totally not bad. As usual, the initial stretch comes with a quick flare of discomfort, but Theo had fingered him <em>really good</em> and it shows. Hands come to grip his ass and being able to feel that and still look at Theo makes Liam shudder. And that finger that slides along slick skin to press at his hole and feel how full he is? Really hot. Too hot.</p><p>Liam doesn't stop bearing down until he's got all of Theo's dick up in him. Then Theo asks a question and Liam scowls, embarrassed at what he admitted - that he is keeping count - but not exactly upset by it. After all, he can see that Theo isn't being malicious.</p><p>"Yeah, so what?" Liam mutters before pointedly rolling his hips. One hand lifts to grab at Theo's hair before he leans in and kisses away whatever Theo was going to respond with.</p><p>The kiss isn't as rough as it'd usually be in this circumstance, but it's not terribly soft or slow either.</p><hr/><p>God, this feels good. It's a rush of sensation all at once and he fucking loves it, but it's more than that, too. While Liam catches on to what it is immediately, it takes Theo a little longer to realize why this feels so much more intense. It's still Liam's body all around him, still Liam's heat and the same hitched breaths he's used to.</p><p>But when Liam sits down fully on his dick and Theo asks him about keeping count of how many times they've had sex, he sees Liam's scowl and the slight flush to his cheeks. It hits him then that he can <em>see</em> Liam. That he can see the heat in his eyes and the flush to his cheeks. That he can feel Liam's hands on his shoulders and that every time Liam breathes out, Theo's breathing some of him in.</p><p>It feels... weird to think about this as <em>intimate</em>, because that's a word that Theo's never used before, but it feels like the only one that fits.</p><p>His realization gets swept up in Liam's defensive answer, but before Theo can point out that he hadn't been judging, Liam suddenly leans in, grabs his hair, and kisses him. Heat burns low in Theo's body, because while they've kissed while fucking before, it's never been like this. It's never been head-on. It's always been Liam awkwardly turning back over his shoulder, or Theo pressing kisses to any skin he can reach. It's never been a tight grip in his hair and <em>Liam</em> being the one to pull him in.</p><p>Then he rolls his hips and Theo can't bite back the low groan that escapes him. Liam's muscles grip him and silken-slick heat drags over his dick and Theo breaks the kiss to grit out a low curse. He leans forward just to feel the tug at his hair, and he presses their foreheads together, which feels... new. And terrifying. But also good.</p><p>"Fuck, Liam, you're gonna kill me here," Theo manages, his hands still on Liam's ass.</p><p>He rolls his own hips up, grinding up into slick heat and he bends his knees to press his feet against the bed. It gives Liam something to lean back against and it gives Theo more leverage as he leans in, catching Liam's lips in another kiss.</p><hr/><p>Theo loves him or Theo's <em>in love </em>with him. Liam doesn't know if there's actually a difference. He's never been great with feelings and stuff and it's still like... strange to think about it in his head. <em>Theo </em>used with the word <em>love </em>isn't something that Liam ever thought he'd hear or say, but a lot of things have changed and maybe it's weird in his head, but it <em>feels </em>right. Theo's proven himself and maybe Liam can help the others get over their bad image of Theo.</p><p>Screw it. He <em>is </em>going to help. Somehow. He'll do it. Theo deserves it. Maybe Scott and his pack won't ever fully trust Theo, but somehow Liam doesn't think that Theo's really gonna care. Liam doesn't have high expectations, but he can make it better for Theo, even if it's just a little bit.</p><p>Is it just the position that makes Liam's body feel electrified and tight with pleasure, or is it what's happened tonight? The realizations, the changes, the closeness. Liam doesn't know and it doesn't actually matter. He doubts that it's just one factor anyway. He's impossibly full and the closeness just heightens everything. When his initiated kiss is broken, their foreheads are pressed to each other and Liam can feel Theo's breath against his own lips and somehow it's <em>this </em>observation that shakes him.</p><p>The little comment Theo gives about Liam killing him isn't exactly appropriate, but before Liam can snort or do anything, Theo rolls his hips and adjusts, pulling a moan out of Liam's mouth before Theo's lips are on his own again.</p><p>Liam kisses back as he works up into a pace of lifting himself up before sitting back down on Theo's dick. It's not rushed and frenzied, not this time, but it's still good - really good. Liam's hands touch and stroke whatever skin he can reach, as if he suddenly can't get enough of Theo, and who knows? Maybe he can't.</p><hr/><p>Theo's never been drunk. Not the way that humans supposedly feel it anyway. He's never been high on anything but some of the shit that the Dread Doctors had given him in order to keep him from passing out during some of their more fucked up procedures. But the way that he feels when Liam's hands start to trail all over his neck and shoulders and chest? The way that he feels when Liam starts to slowly lift himself up and then lower himself back on Theo's dick? The dizzying <em>rightness</em> of being able to kiss Liam like this directly? Fuck. That's got to be close.</p><p>It feels like drowning. Or maybe it feels like suffocating. The crush of feelings he has no idea what to do with are overwhelming, but Liam's just there, like a breath of fresh air always hovering within reach.</p><p>Theo's hands trail over his skin, gripping his ass to help him rock his hips, sliding up Liam's back to scratch down the sweaty expanse, even sliding up higher to stroke through Liam's hair. It's intense in a way that it hasn't been before, in the way that fucking someone while they're close enough to share breath shouldn't be. But it is.</p><p>There's a part of Theo that wants to feel self-conscious. A part of him that feels uncomfortably exposed by all this shit. But then Liam's hands are in his hair, on his face, on his shoulders, and he doesn't stop moving. It's a slow-but-steady pace, one that means that Theo can feel every fucking second of Liam's body clenching around him just right. And somehow it's enough to chase away that feeling of being in over his head.</p><p>So, Theo doesn't stop rolling his hips. He doesn't stop touching Liam, doesn't stop pulling him in randomly to taste his lips or lick into his mouth, and he doesn't stop leaning in and exploring him right back.</p><p>He sucks marks into Liam's throat that fade a few seconds later, and then he does it again, and again, altering his spots to test where Liam likes it best and then staying there.</p><p>And, through it all, Liam doesn't tell him to speed it up. He doesn't push Theo away. He doesn't threaten to find someone <em>else</em>. And it's that thought that makes Theo lift his hips to meet Liam's next thrust, fucking up into him a little harder, just because he can.</p><p>Because it's <em>his</em> choice.</p><hr/><p>Liam hadn't ever thought that <em>this</em> was a possibility. When the tension finally broke and things happened, he'd enjoyed Theo's hands and mouth, but there was no way Liam expected that real <em>feelings</em> would ever develop. Not that Liam's ever been the type to mess around for the sake of messing around, but developing feelings for Theo Raeken? <em>Theo</em> who used to be the bad guy, who helped the Dread Doctors experiment and kill kids, who almost had him kill Scott?</p><p>There was a lot of bad blood between them and no matter how <em>not evil </em>Theo is being now, it's hard to forget that stuff.</p><p>It's not that Liam has just up and forgotten the bad things, it's like... Those bad things don't have such a strong hold on him like they used to. Liam knows that Theo's done stuff - nothing can change that - but the stuff he did in the past isn't who Theo is now. That's what Liam's learned. And despite what they may have wanted to happen, feelings <em>have </em>happened. It's kinda obvious.</p><p>It's indulgent. That's the perfect word - <em>indulgent</em>. Liam rides Theo's cock slowly, fully enjoying the slide and drag of being filled. Being a werewolf has its perks in the bedroom and that's definitely the case here. The effort it takes is nothing, the faint burning in his muscles simply a pleasant afterthought.</p><p>Both of them touch and stroke each other's skin. Instead of being rushed and hungry like they usually are, they touch to enjoy, to worship, like it's been weeks or months since they were able to do this.</p><p>It hasn't been, but tell that to his body.</p><p>Groans slip out as Theo sucks at his neck, the sensation familiar yet somehow heightened at this moment. No marks will be left, but Liam already knows that he belongs to Theo. His own dick, hard and tip wet, bounces when Theo starts to thrust and meet his movements. Liam gasps in response, sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead. He feels both tight and loose with pleasure, relaxed and strung out.</p><p>Liam leans in, his head ducking against Theo's neck as his arms hold onto Theo in a hug.</p><p>"Yeah, feels good," he murmurs. "Feels really good, Theo."</p><hr/><p>Theo can't put into words just how he feels when he looks up at Liam. Pride is definitely on the list, but it's a different kind of pride than the shit he's used to. Watching Liam right now doesn't make Theo want to smirk or brag or preen. It makes him feel <em>good</em>, but in a different way. It's not just physical. It's something more than that, something that feels warm and satisfied and thrilled that he can make Liam look like this. That he can do something that has each of Liam's breaths a little rougher, and make him look like he feels safe.</p><p>That <em>is</em> how he looks, after all. One glance is all it takes for Theo to recognize it. Liam looks like he feels completely and utterly safe where he is, and considering all the shit they've been through over the years, that's saying something. It feels good knowing that - if only like this - Liam feels like he can trust him, and it makes Theo feel even more motivated to make this good.</p><p>The soft groans that he can hear Liam letting out make him feel like he's probably doing his job. And, fuck if Liam isn't hot like this. Theo rolls his hips up, matching each thrust with just a little more force than Liam can manage, and he drinks in every gasp and groan and every flutter of Liam's pulse against his lips. Theo's own breathing is harder as he fucks up into Liam's body, but it isn't until he feels Liam tuck his face in against his neck that Theo draws back enough to glance at him.</p><p>Liam manages to tell him that it feels good, and he wraps his arms around Theo's shoulders like he can't help himself. It sends a hot rush through Theo's chest, something weirdly strong and possessive, and when he meets Liam's next thrust, Theo's hands go to Liam's ass to pull him down a little harder.</p><p>"Yeah?" Theo grinds out. "You feel really good too. This is okay? Not too much?"</p><p>Because suddenly it seems <em>really</em> important to make this good. Fuck, Theo wants to be able to climb in through Liam's window again and lose himself in exploring every inch of Liam's body.</p><p>"You want it harder?"</p><hr/><p>Feelings, love... They're making this moment - the sex - better. It's not <em>just</em> sex though. Not just fucking. It's also a connection. Acceptance. Acknowledgement. It's a lot of things.</p><p><em>This</em> moment may be phenomenal, but feelings don't magically make everything good and easy going forward. There will be shitty times, because when you start to care about someone else, you can get hurt. You can get disappointed. Feelings come with highs and lows and Liam's not necessarily the best at dealing with those lows, but he knows they'll make it work. They have to.</p><p>Like this, it's gotta be the closest they've been while fucking, but Liam's not embarrassed. He keeps holding onto Theo, face buried against his neck. The closeness only heightens everything, maybe even helps them to stay in tune with each other's movements. And it's good, it's so good - Theo's pushing up and Liam getting filled again and again.</p><p>Hands pull him down harder and Liam hisses in pleasure, as the angle shifts <em>just right</em>. He hears Theo's question - Theo checking in - and Liam answers by pressing kisses along Theo's neck:<em>this is okay and it's not too much</em>.</p><p>Heat and a telling tightness pool lower and Liam groans as he begins to clench around Theo's cock. He doesn't move faster, but he does welcome the harder thrusts from Theo.</p><p>Each thrust is still slow but punctuated, and the pace is a perfect, steady build up that, when one of Liam's hands drops between them to stroke at his cock, he's close.</p><p>"Come with me," Liam murmurs. "Can you do that?"</p><hr/><p>Theo's expecting Liam to answer him out loud, which makes sense. They've always checked in with each other, even if it's just to bite out a disgruntled order to fuck harder or something. So, while Theo doesn't stop moving, doesn't stop pulling Liam down to meet each thrust, he <em>is</em> more aware of Liam, expecting his answer.</p><p>Which is why it catches him off guard when he realizes that Liam doesn't <em>need</em> to answer him out loud. Theo feels the way that Liam's grip tightens, and he can't miss the sudden press of kisses along his throat. Each one makes him feel warm, makes him bend his head down just a little more so that he can breathe in Liam's scent.</p><p>It's fucking weird to just <em>know</em> that Liam's into this, that he's good with the new pace, but... fuck, maybe that's what this is, now. Just... knowing each other.</p><p>It means that - when Theo nods his understanding and keeps thrusting up harder in slower, deep strokes, he's focusing on Liam even more. He doesn't miss the way that Liam jerks slightly when he keeps his thrusts at a certain angle, doesn't miss the pleasured gasps or the sound of his pulse skipping, so he doesn't dare move away.</p><p>Instead, more focused, Theo's thumbs stroke along Liam's hips as he fucks up into him, feeling the telltale clench and twitch of Liam's muscles as he gets closer.</p><p>When Liam's hand drops down to his cock, Theo knows this isn't going to last much longer. So, hearing the question - the request - only has him nodding against Liam's shoulder. He groans and slips one hand in between them, wrapping his fingers around Liam's fist just to have that extra connection.</p><p>"Yeah," he breathes. "Yeah, I can do that. C'mon, Liam. Let me feel it. Let me make you come."</p><p>He can already feel that sharper, aching edge of pleasure beginning to tip over, but Theo's focus zeroes in on Liam. Helping Liam stroke his cock, Theo suddenly leans back and reaches up with his free hand to cup Liam's cheek. He eases him back enough so that he can look Liam in the eyes, and when he leans in and kisses him, it feels like it means a lot more than it has before</p><hr/><p>Liam's not trying to necessarily rush things here, but as he hasn't gotten off yet tonight, there's a sense of urgency growing, a desire to come. He doesn't think they'd lasted long the first time Theo fucked him either. But looking back, Theo had wanted to make sure the first time was really good, so after stretching that felt like it was taking too long, as soon as Theo pushed in, Liam's dick was being stroked alongside thrusts that got harder only when Liam told Theo to impress him.</p><p>They've come a long way since those almost-angry frustrated hook-ups. Change is usually scary and it's no different with this, but it <em>does </em>feel right. They used to be on opposite sides and became reluctant friends. Then they were kissing and touching and fucking, so it's not that crazy that they could become more than that too.</p><p>Despite how they used to be - frenzied and aggressive - checking in has been a thing, even if the answers may have been rude. For as selfish as Theo used to seem, since they've been hooking up, Theo always wanted to make sure he was okay. The consideration used to piss Liam off because he didn't want Theo caring or thinking he was delicate, but now it's kinda sweet.</p><p>Theo's hand wraps around his own and Liam shudders. It's such a little thing, but it's another point of them touching, of Theo reaching out to him, and Liam's into it.</p><p>Liam doesn't stop lifting himself up off of Theo's cock before sitting all the way back down, but his pace does stutter when Theo's other hand pulls him into a kiss. They don't really kiss while fucking - or they hadn't much before - so it's significant. Things <em>mean </em>stuff now.</p><p>Liam kisses back, groaning as both of their hands work over his cock, stroking quickly, the pleasure hot and demanding. He only breaks away from the kiss when his body tightens tellingly, shuddering as he leans his forehead against Theo's and his cock spurts wetly between them, orgasm tearing through Liam as he gasps.</p><hr/><p>In a way, it still doesn't feel real, knowing that Theo has this. Has <em>Liam</em>. Even weeks ago, he never could have seen this outcome. Maybe he could have wanted it without even really letting himself think about it, but it had seemed so out of reach. So impossible. He hadn't even let himself entertain the idea. Hell, Theo hadn't even <em>known</em> until Liam had suddenly called him on his feelings, point-blank.</p><p>Now, with Liam wrapped around him, his muscles tight around Theo's cock and the heat of his body warm and comfortable between them, Theo knows he's not giving this up. It's still weird, and he still isn't really sure what to make of his own feelings. He can admit that he has them, that he gives a shit about Liam, and that he cares what happens, but the rest still feels daunting.</p><p>But this doesn't. Like this - with Liam working himself next to frantic on Theo's cock - everything makes sense. Theo kisses Liam like it matters. Like <em>he</em> matters. Like he can't think of anything else he'd rather do.</p><p>Liam fucks himself back on Theo's dick, steady, his muscles beginning to tighten as Theo helps Liam stroke his cock. It's intimate, feeling each of Liam's soft breaths against his lips, hearing the small sounds he makes as he gets closer and closer, and when Liam breaks the kiss with a low gasp and suddenly presses their foreheads together, Theo shudders and mutters encouragement, jerking Liam off quick until he feels Liam's muscles suddenly tense and twitch and clench around him as he comes.</p><p>Theo curses, jerking his hips up, and there's something about the closeness, something about the way he can feel Liam panting against his lips, and something about the way that he can feel Liam's hand trembling under his that just does him in.</p><p>Theo thrusts up harder and quicker five more times, keeping Liam close to him, and when pleasure overtakes him, Theo makes a point to clutch Liam closer. He lets go of Liam's hand and wraps his arm around him instead, hips jerking shallowly as he shoots hot into Liam's heat with a low, rougher groan.</p><hr/><p>There's not much going on inside of Liam's mind right now, but that's usually the case when he's caught up in heat and pleasure and all the intensity has reached that orgasmic peak. But it's somehow better now, or maybe just different. Does everything feel better because of the emotional talk they had before? Maybe. It's a possibility that feelings and knowing that Theo loves him makes the touching and the fucking different.</p><p>It's something Liam's honestly going to look forward to testing out later. Not that he thinks every time they fool around with each other in the future that it's going to be like this - slower. While taking their time definitely has other benefits, Liam still thinks they'll be getting fast and grabby.</p><p>But variety. Yeah, there can be some variety for them.</p><p>Liam hasn't kept track of how many times he's come with Theo, but this time is special. The pleasure is perfect and grasping and Liam gives into it, shuddering. His own hand loosens around his cock, wet with his own come, and as his body begins to relax from the pleasure, Theo continues fucking into him.</p><p>Limp from buzzing pleasure, Liam lets himself be pulled closer as Theo finishes inside. Liam clenches weakly around Theo's cock, hungry to get everything that he can. Leaning in, he nuzzles against Theo's neck, inhaling his scent and letting it wash over him as his hands grab at Theo, uncaring about the mess. That's what showers are for.</p><hr/><p>For a split second, Theo thinks the intensity might actually overwhelm him. He's not about to admit anything, because he's not a fucking moron, but he <em>can</em> feel the difference between them now. It's not just fucking as fast as they can, or Theo pulling out all the stops to try and get Liam to come back later.</p><p>This means something. Like, <em>actually</em> means something. Even if Liam hadn't directly confirmed that they're together now, Theo doesn't think he needs to. They both know.</p><p>Liam never would have let Theo fuck him like this if there had been any doubt.</p><p>The pleasure pulses hot and slick between them, and Theo's grip on Liam's back doesn't falter even when that same pleasure begins to ease into a warm, almost syrupy relaxation. He feels Liam's hand fall away from his dick and he's there to support him as he leans in and buries his face in against Theo's neck so that he can catch his breath. Hands grab at Theo's shoulders and he doesn't think he imagines the way that Liam nuzzles in close to him.</p><p>It's such a small thing. A nuzzle and the sound of Liam breathing in - <em>scenting him</em> - but it makes something warm and - ugh - <em>fluttery </em>settle in Theo's chest as he pulls Liam in close and presses his lips to his shoulder.</p><p>They rest like that for a few long seconds, both trying to catch their breath. Theo can feel Liam's come drying on his skin, and they're going to need to catch a shower or something after, but he's in no rush.</p><p>Fuck. For the first time, they don't <em>need</em> to rush.</p><p>And maybe it's that thought - that realization that this could be the new normal - but it sends a sudden bolt of giddy confidence rushing right through Theo's chest. Enough so that when he leans back a little and brushes a lazy, half-breathless kiss over Liam's jaw, he doesn't feel weird when he reaches up and turns Liam's head so that he can look him in the eyes.</p><p>"Go out with me," he says suddenly, pulse skipping with a mixture of nerves and hope.</p><p>"Tomorrow night. Your--your parents won't be back until later, right? There's this drive-in about an half hour from here, and this weirdly good burger place on the way there. Say around seven?"</p><hr/><p>There's still not much going on in Liam's head, but that's what usually happens after doing stuff with Theo, so he doesn't think he can be blamed. He remembers having so much to say about Theo - all frustrated negative stuff because it wasn't as if Theo made it easy to be liked when he was fucking around with the Dread Doctors and Hayden... but all of that seems like such a long time ago.</p><p>The transition to what happened <em>after</em> Liam used Kira's sword and Theo crawled out from god knows where? It was frustrating and complicated and messy, but somehow they went from begrudgingly and occasionally violently working together to <em>more</em>. Appreciative glances and grabby hands led to that breaking point where Theo took the leap and the rest seems like history now.</p><p>Everything that's happened tonight is also gonna become history.</p><p>Theo smells good - sweaty, content, in pleasure, and <em>familiar</em>. Theo also smells like <em>him</em>. Obviously, it's happened before, but now it matters to Liam. Liam <em>likes</em> it, he likes the fact that their scents are mixed and blending, and he takes his time to enjoy it. Close, sticky and wet, Liam basks in this moment, the two of them coming down together.</p><p>Distantly, Liam feels soft kisses placed along his skin and he only realizes that he's closed his eyes when Theo turns his head. Of course Liam opens them now, and there's Theo's face in front of him, smiling and eager, hairline sweaty from their exertion. Theo's always been hot, but right now he kinda looks beautiful.</p><p>But what comes out of Theo's mouth honestly catches Liam by surprise because Theo actually asks him out on a date and the date doesn't sound half bad, not by a long shot.</p><p>What would he wear? What would Theo wear? Do they gotta dress up? Probably not. It sounds sort of casual, but still, it's the first date... Would Theo be okay if they held hands? Does Theo even <em>like </em>that kind of thing?</p><p>When Theo's expression begins to fall, Liam clues in that he hasn't <em>said </em>anything and he <em>really </em>needs to. Whoops.</p><p>"Oh, shit," Liam says with a grimace, his hands squeezing reassuringly at Theo's shoulders in apology. "Yeah, totally."</p><p>When he smiles, his cheeks also color at the crazy turn of events. Yeah, the prospect of a date with Theo is... exciting but also makes him a little nervous. He's sure it'll be fine, it's just new - a lot of things are - but all of it is definitely the good kind of new that's settling around them.</p><p>"I was just surprised, but yeah, I'd like that."</p><p>It's true: Liam would like that.</p><p>And he loves Theo, too. Liam didn't say it <em>directly </em>tonight, but it's there, flying around in his chest waiting to get out, but unlike sort of abruptly forcing Theo's love admission, Liam's going to make sure when he says it, is done with more thought because Theo's worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>